Is It More Than A Distraction?
by Adrian's Little Dhampir
Summary: Rose loves Dimitri. Dimitri loves her. They can never be. Rose needs distracting. Adrian Ivashkov is perfect for the job. But what happens when a distraction turns into more? Where does that leave eveyone? Starts during Frostbite, changed to a T rating.
1. Prologue

If you had of told me this time eighteen months ago that I would be married with twins on the way I would have laughed in your face and said you were seriously retarded. I would have laughed even more if you'd have said I had actually made a name for myself as a great guardian and was held in high esteem by the Queen of the Moroi and the Guardian council.

But all this is true. And I'm glad it has happened. Although there have been dramas along the way- which is obvious I mean I am Rose Hathaway- but I have pulled through and I have made to the other side unscathed.

If I take a look back on my life, there are moments that I wish I could change, no doubt about it, but if I did, I think about how things would be. For one Dimitri would not be here, my children would not exist, I wouldn't have a husband and I probably wouldn't be guarding an important Royal because they wouldn't be alive- well I'm not guarding them at the moment, I mean I am pregnant.

But overall, I am happy with my life. I have a family that I never knew I wanted. When I get back to my job, I will be guarding one of the most important people in my life. And to top it all, I'm still here to experience and enjoy it and tell my story.

But like I said. It didn't always feel like it would end up this way.

It all started at a ski lodge in Idaho...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I didn't leave an author's note on the prologue. This is my first ever story so I'm a bit slow at picking everything up! This has proabably been done before but I wanted to add my own take on everything. Please review whether you like it or not and I will try and update as much as I can whether you like it or not! LOL. So, yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Acadmey, but I wish I did. I also wish that Adrian was real and we'd live happily ever after and have cute little vampire babies and live at Court with a big house and loads of money. But we can't have everything...**

* * *

><p>After totally crushing Mason on the slopes, although I felt terrible about him hurting his ankle, we decided to get cleaned up and meet up with Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Jill for a movie night, although we'd have to be sneaking what with curfew rules and stuff.<p>

I walked up the steps to the porch on the way to mine and Lissa's room when I was hit by the smell. It was thick with a spicy/sweet hint to it, there was something familiar about it, but before I could figure out what it was, I heard a voice from the shadows.

"Hey, little dhampir"

My head shot up immediately putting my guard up, which I know is stupid, I mean Strigoi are hardly gonna call me "little dhampir" and be hiding out on a porch at a royal ski lodge. The voice belonged to Moroi guy, who was leaning against the wall smoking, clove cigarettes, that's what the smell was.

I stopped and looked at him. He didn't look familiar but had the typical Moroi traits- tall, about 6'1, lanky although he did look quite muscular for a Moroi. With his thick leather coat, obviously designer jeans and leather shoes indicated that he was Royal. A very rich Royal at that, possibly more so than Lissa. He had brown hair that looked like he had styled it to look messy, with bright jade green eyes. I had to admit he was incredibly attractive and must have only been a few years older than me.

"Yeah?" I asked after completing my assessment of him.

He looked like he was assessing me as well, which I was used to, Moroi loved dhampir girls like me for a quick fling.

"Just saying hello, that's all."

With that I began to walk towards my room again not wanting to continue talking to him until he spoke again.

"You smell good, you know."

"Um... what?" I asked puzzled, which made him smile

"You smell good."

"Are you joking? I've been sweating all day. I'm disgusting." I started to walk away again desperate for a shower.

"That's not a bad thing" he said following me. "Some of the best things happen in life when sweating. Yeah, if you get too much of it, it is pretty disgusting. But on a beautiful woman? Intoxicating . If you could smell like a vampire does, you'd know what I mean. Most women drown it out with perfume. But if you get the right balance between perfume and your own perspiration... it's dead sexy." He tilted his head looked at me, taking another sniff at the air and sighing in contentment, the way I normally do when I smell food. This worried me slightly.

"Thanks for the hygiene lesson, complete stranger, but I don't own perfume and I'm going to shower. Sorry."

I continued walking and he following taking out another cigarette and offering me one. I could smell alcohol on him as well.

"You know that's bad for you." I said declining the cigarette.

"That's why it's fun," he winked. "You here from the Academy?"

"Yeah."

"So you're a guardian in the making."

"Obviously."

He exhaled smoke and I coughed that the foul smell of it. I tried to fan away from me with his hand with a sheepish look on his face.

"How long until you grow up? I might need a guardian."

" I graduate in the spring but I'm spoken for."

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked with disappointmentcoating his words.

"The lucky _girl_ is Vasilisa Dragomir."

"I knew you were trouble as soon as I saw you," he said with a huge grin on his face. "You're Janine Hathaway's daughter."

"I'm Rose Hathaway." I said with a grimace not wanting to be reminded of that fact.

"Nice to meet you, Rose Hathaway." He said going to shake my hand. "Adrian Ivashkov."

"And you think _I'm _trouble," I muttered. The Ivashkov's were one of the wealthiest and most powerful royal families, which explained his arrogance.

He laughed. I liked it; it was warm and melodious, almost as nice as Dimitri's laugh although Adrian struck me as a person to laugh more than Dimitri did.

"Our reputations precede us."

I shook my head. "You only know about my mother, not me. And I only know of your family, not you."

"Do you want to get to know me?" he chuckled

"Don't do older guys." Liar, I thought to myself.

"I'm only twenty-one. Not that much older."

That's true. And I mean I was surely better for me to "get to know" Adrian Ivashkov than hopelessly chase my older mentor, right? And anyway, maybe he could distract me from Dimitri and actually make me forget him potentially going off with that bitch Ozera.

I noticed we'd stopped walking and we were standing quite close to each other. Not as in has in inappropriately close but closer than you'd usually stand with a guy you'd just met. I looked at him, really looked at him. I mean, sure it was totally irresponsible to get involved with and Ivashkov even if it was just for a distraction but I'm Rose Hathaway, irresponsible is my middle name. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing for me to spend some time with him, and it would really piss of Dimitri which is an added bonus. He's made his bed, he can lie in it with Tasha for all I care right now.

"Do you want to get to know me?" he repeated, an excited glint in his eyes.

"Not tonight, got plans." I said, and I carried on walking, what was the saying "treat them mean to keep them keep keen?

He caught up with me. "How about tomorrow? It's Pricilla Voda's big dinner. I'm sure Vasilisa is going so why don't you come with me?" I stopped dead. Adrian Ivashkov was asking me Rose Hathaway to go to a Royal dinner with him? All though I wanted to go out with him I didn't expect something so public. It would such a scandal...

"Yeah, sure." I said and he smiled.

"Ok then, little dhampir. It's a date. I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow."

With that he turned on his heel and walked back the way he came and I continued to my room, my head spinning with my new Dimitri distraction...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Like I said please review, it'll make me feel better. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to EllieMasen, BabyAnne116, Kris Ivashkov25, DFarrow, Big J Ivashkov, emo is luv, sunayna4sho, Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien who either reviewed or favourited my story! You're all amazing! **

**I'm not going to update everyday but I'm keep having loads of ideas about this so I will update as much as I can. **

**For this chapter I need to explain some things. The car accident that killed Lissa's parents did happen and Lissa did bring back Rose so that is all the same. But Lissa is not the last Dragomir as Jill is her twin, but Lissa is still the Princess. In terms of chracterisation this is the only major change I'll be making (unless i have another brainwave), all other changes are plot related. **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own VA. If I did Adrian would so be with Rose. **

* * *

><p>When I got back to mine and Lissa's room, my head was all over the place. I still couldn't believe what had happened. I know I thought it would piss off Dimitri and make me forget about him for a whille but what about my friends? Lissa? Mason? Hell, even Christian? Not that I regretted my decision to go to the dinner with Adrian, but I was now really thinking of the repercussions of my decision. Maybe I should just...<p>

"Hey, Rose are you ok?" Lissa's worried voice came from across the room interrupting my thoughts. I should have checked the bond to see where she was. I can't discuss this with her yet.

"Err yeah, Liss I'm fine. What time is everyone getting here tonight?" I asked, hoping to distract her from what I was actually thinking.

"6 this evening. Tasha is coming as well because Guardian Belikov found out about our plans and she offered to supervise." She said. Great, Tasha was tagging along; I wonder how Dimitri found out? "He heard Jill talking about it Eddie, before you ask." Lissa said, I swear sometimes the bond is two way.

I nodded and moved towards our en suite bathroom to have a shower, regardless of Adrian insisting that I smelled nice.

When I got into our colossal bathroom I stripped out of my ski clothes and stepped under the water, letting wash all the sweat off my body. The shower totally relaxed me and made me forget about Tasha Ozera coming to the movie night tonight, forget about Dimitri crushing my heart, forget about Adrian Ivashkov.

When I'd finished tightly wrapped a towel around my body and walked out into the main room to get some clothes. I knew Lissa wasn't there, I could tell through the bond. I went to my wardrobe and picked out my favourite skinny jeans, a black vest top with a butterfly cropped top over the top.

Reaching out through the bond I could see that Lissa was with Christian and Tasha in her room. I still had a couple of hours until everyone was coming over so I decided just to chill out.

So I grabbed the TV remote, lounged on my bed, watched cheesy movies and painted my toe nails, I stole some of Lissa's nail polish and painted my nails a shocking, hot pink.

All too soon, there was a knock at the door and everyone, including Dimitri, piled into min e and Lissa's room and settled ourselves in front of the TV, apart from Tasha and Dimitri who kept to the sidelines a bit not wanting to ruin our fun, although just _her_ being here ruined it for me.

And that is how we spent the rest of the evening. Us girls ganged up on the guys so we could watch girly movies, Tasha had the good idea of bringing tissues which we desperately needed after watching _Dirty Dancing_ and _The Time Travellers Wife_.

It was nice to have everyone here, just relaxing, laughing and having fun. We could just forget about the Strigoi attacks and enjoy living in the now.

"Hey about some games?" Jill said with an excited glimpse in her eye. A groan echoed through the room.

"No , Jill that last time we played one of your games I ended up suspended for indecency." Said Eddie with a troubled look on his face. We all laughed at the memory.

It was back at St. Vladimir's and Jill ha d the idea to play truth or dare. As this was Eddie's first time playing this with us, he had no idea that when Jill asks "truth or dare", you say truth. This is how he ended up running naked through the guardian dorms and getting caught by Alberta and Stan.

"I wasn't going to suggest truth or dare. I was thinking ... spin the bottle."

We all looked at each other and then at our chaperones. Tasha's face was lit up expectantly, hoping for us to make idiots of ourselves. Dimitri wore his guardian mask as always. We all agreed.

Lissa got an empty glass bottle and set in the middle of our circle. Eddie eyed it with a weary expression.

"Ok then. Who wants to go first?" Jill asked. Silence.

We decided it should go alphabetically which meant Christian was first to spin. It landed on Mason.

"Shit." He muttered while I swear I heard Tasha chastise him for language through her fits of giggles. Dimitri was laughing too as Christian and Mason quickly pecked each other on the lips and backed away, both blushing madly.

Mason spun next and it landed on Lissa, much to Christian's annoyance. Although Lissa was sweet about it, I couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassment I felt through the bond.

We took our turn, Lissa and Jill kissing Eddie and Jill kissing me, which was weird seeing as she was Lissa's twin. We all decided to go again with even more interesting results leaving Eddie and Mason having kissed, me and Lissa and Christian and Jill.

After another movie and even more tears, even Christian cried at _Remember Me_, Tasha told us to break up the party.

"Alright, guys hate to be a party killer but we need to go." Everyone filed out and we said our goodbyes and made plans for our skiing ventures for tomorrow, although Eddie and I both insisted to Mason that he should sit out.

When everyone had left, Lissa curled up beside me on my king size bed, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I ran into Mia when I was going to see Christian and Tasha this afternoon." She said matter of factly, examining her perfectly manicured nails. She did that when she was nervous.

"What did that bitch have to say?"

"That you were talking to Adrian Ivashkov earlier." Shit. "And that you're going to Pricilla Voda's dinner with him." Double shit.

She looked up at me, her expression was a combination of amusement and disappointment.

I stared at her wearily "And do you believe her?" I tried to keep my voice even although that didn't really work.

"Well at first I didn't. But I do now, your guilty expression gives everything away."

How was I going to get out of this one? Answer, I couldn't. I knew Lissa would be disappointed, which was why I was hoping to avoid telling her about Adrian until an hour before the dinner meaning I could just blow Adrian off.

"Rose, you know who he is don't you? You know what you're getting yourself into?" she said, a concerned expression on her face now. "I'm not going to attempt to talk you out of it because I know you'll do it anyway, but remember, he is an Ivashkov with shed loads of money and power and he can easily hurt just as much as help you. So Rose, please be careful." Lissa looked at me with a fierce expression and I could feel through the bond that she was genuinely concerned for me.

I sighed "Ok, Liss. I'll be careful but I'm pretty sure I know how to handle Adrian Ivashkov. If it makes you feel any better I'll insisted that you and Christian and me and Adrian will all go to this stupid dinner together so can keep an eye on him because I know you'll be doing to anyway." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I knew I had won this.

"Good. Night, Rose."

"Night, Liss." She turned away from me and fell silent. Looks like I don't have to worry about that conversation.

As I started to drift off, my thoughts turned to Dimitri and feel asleep thinking of the night of Victor Dashkov's lust charm which I often did, which was strange because I'm pretty sure I dreamt of Adrian Ivashkov...

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you want me to write the dream or not. I have ideas for it but I wonn't write it unless you want me too. <strong>

**And remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Again thank you to sarahhathawaybelikov-x and missa27 for the favourite. And also to KrisIvashkov25 and Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien who reviewed again. **

**I decided to upload the dream anyway because I couldn't figure out a chapter without having it. So this is the dream.**

**I have also decided that I am not going to update again until I get five reviews for this chapter, so if you want more chapters you'll have to leave your comments! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA, I also don't own a Porsche, but I want to...**

* * *

><p>With my final thoughts of Dimitri I thought it was strange that I would dream of Adrian. I wanted to have my usual, what I call 'sexy dream' about Dimitri, which was weird considering I had vowed not to think about him, but obviously my subconscious didn't want me to dream about Dimitri because Adrian popped up.<p>

I took in my surroundings. I wasn't at the ski lodge but I was at some sort of resort in the mountains. The scenery was beautiful I had to admit. The mountains in the distance were the typical snow capped ones that you see in movies but there was a slight mist descending over them, making them look even further away than they were. Below me, I could nothing but snow; there was no vegetation, no people, nothing at all, just a vast expanse of white. I was standing on a balcony that was coming from a large master bedroom I didn't recognise. There were French doors coming from the room, they were wide open, allowing me to see the king sized bed situated near the door. I walked towards the room and gently touched the filmy, white curtains that hung in the doorway, I'm not sure why I did that but I was curious about where I was. It felt so real

"Like it, Little Dhampir?" I spun around and saw Adrian leaning against the balcony rail. He was dressed similarly to how I saw him earlier with his jeans, tight sweater and expensive looking leather shoes.

"Err where am I?" I asked

"My aunt has a small resort in the Swiss Alps. I always liked coming here as a kid, thought you'd like it to." he replied, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yeah, but this is _my _dream. Why would come to a place I didn't know?" Now I was seriously confused. This is my dream, right?

"It's my dream now." He said with a wicked grin spreading across his face as he looked me up and down. I shivered.

I looked down at what I was wearing and I could see why he was staring at me like that. I was in a party dress. A very revealing, body con party dress that stopped just above me knee, it was strapless and had beading around the waist, making my breasts look even bigger.

"Hey, Ivashkov my eyes are up here." I said, pointing at my face. He was totally undressing me with his eyes.

"What can I say; I know what makes you look good." He laughed, finally looking into my eyes again.

"Ok, whatever you say." I walked towards him and stood beside him facing out towards the mountains.

"So, you told Vasilisa about you dating me?" I looked up surprised. This was a strange twist to our conversation.

"Woah there, amigo. We are not dating, just because I'm going to that dinner with you does not mean that we are dating." I said, turning to face him, leaning my left side against the rail.

"Ok then. But does she know?"

"Why do you care if she knows or not? _She_ probably won't even care." I lied shrugging my shoulders to try to give a nonchalant impression.

"You're right. Why should I care? Why should I care whether you're best friend knows about me? Why should I care that I might potentially ruin my already tainted reputation by turning up to a royal dinner with a novice dhampir?" he said, his eyes wild and his expression fierce.

He paused, waiting for me to reply I think. But I couldn't. For once I was speechless.

"I care because if the Dragomir Princess appears to approve I don't have to worry about turning up with you."

"If you were that bothered why did you even ask me?" I practically shouted at him. He did not want to get on my bad side, dream or not.

"You're right. I shouldn't have asked you. I shouldn't be here." With that the balcony, the mountains, everything disappeared and I woke up in my room, Lissa's steady breathing beside me.

What a strange dream. It was almost as if it was planted in my sub conscious. But it was only a dream. They're not real. It still made me uneasy though.

I looked at the clock and it said I still had a couple of hours until there would be any activity around here. I got up anyway and decided to go to the gym that was here at the lodge. I dressed in my workout clothes deciding to shower after wards. I packed some other clothes in a bag along with my essentials and headed out.

The gym was over the side of the resort to where mine and Lissa's room was. I enjoyed the walk though, the cold air helped to clear my confused thoughts. I know that I was a dream but it didn't feel like _my _dream. Adrian said it was his but I didn't believe that.

I entered the gym and started to do some warm up stretches that Dimitri had shown me in our sessions back at school. This gym was maxed out with different exercise equipment; some looked like some sort of torture devices so they were the ones I avoided. I opted for the treadmill and ran the equivalent of 8 miles. I was half way through doing some weights, Dimitri always made me do these as well as the running, when the man himself walked him.

"You're about early this morning, Rose." He said in his sexy accent. He stood across from me and started to do his own stretches.

"Yeah, well I had a weird dream. I needed to clear my head." I said, not looking up at him as I continued my reps.

"So when you're at school you can't turn up on time to my sessions, but when you're on _vacation_ you can get to the gym early?" he asked amused.

I scowled. "But at our training sessions I hadn't had to see a Strigoi massacre." I know it was a blatant lie telling him I had a dream about the Badica house, but maybe that would shut him up, I didn't want to talk him. He had betrayed me by even considering guarding Tasha and not staying with me. Well staying at the Academy where I could 'admire' him from a distance.

"Rose, you know you can talk to me about that. You don't have to suffer in silence." He said, making his way towards picking up some weights of his own.

I stopped mine and stood up, staring my warm down stretches, I didn't want to go but I didn't want to talk to him either.

"If I wanted to talk to you about it I would have done by now." I snapped.

He looked shocked and I immediately felt bad. I shouldn't have done that. _Guardians get reassigned all the time,_ I told myself, why was I getting so worked about Dimitri's possible reassignment?

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just I have my own way of dealing with things. Besides I have Lissa to talk to."I said, finishing my stretches and heading towards the showers before he could reply.

The shower relaxed me. I shouldn't have snapped at Dimitri and I should be enjoying the time I have with him. Wait, what was I thinking? I don't want to think about Dimitri, I wanted a distraction from Dimitri. Hence Adrian. But here I was _wanting_ to be with him? So much for clearing my head.

I finished my shower, put on my skinnys, t shirt, hoodie and Uggs and walked back out to gym.

Dimitri was still there. He was jogging now on the same treadmill I had used. I walked passed him and out of the gym. I had no idea what the time was so I headed back to my room to dump my stuff and go and get breakfast.

Lissa was awake when I got back. She told me that her, Christian and Jill had made plans for breakfast and I was welcome to join them. I agreed and we headed out. Hopefully I won't see Dimitri or Adrian. I was already confused enough as it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Confused? Probably not, but I did confuse myself a bit if I'm honest with you. <strong>

**Remember, I want 5 reviews before I upload another chapter. So get to it, friendlings!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you to Big J Ivashkov, BabyAnne116 and Ashes2Dust18 who reviewed and favourited! **

**My next target is to get to over 10 reviews, so please leave your comments!**

**Someone wanted to find out why Adrian was annoyed at Rose in the last chapter, although I don't think I mention it in this chapter it will all be explained in due course. Remember, what don't we know they know about Adrian yet? If you can figure that out you've got it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. I couldn't think of anything funny to say so that's all. **

* * *

><p>After breakfast, we met up with Eddie and Mason for some more skiing, although, Mason did take it easy because of his ankle. Christian, Lissa and Jill couldn't keep up with us for long though-I personally thought we were taking it easy-so by the end of the day me, Mason and Eddie were the only ones left.<p>

When we'd finished we all headed up to where the Moroi were sitting on a balcony above the slopes. Apparently we'd caught Lissa and Christian in the middle of an argument.

"I don't see why I have to go to this stupid dinner. I mean, all I get is glares and snide comments behind my back all the time. My Aunt is gonna be there to represent the family so do I really have to go?" Christian was pleading with her; he hated these stupid things just as much as I did.

"Yes, Christian, you do have to go. Because by you going to these you prove that you actually care about being Royal and prove to everyone that you are nothing like your parents. Do you think I really want to go? I have to because Jill and I happen to be the only ones left in our family so we have no choice, and if you want to be my boyfriend you have to at least appear like you're supporting me."She was practically shouting at him now. So much so that people were beginning to stare. I could feel through the bond that Lissa knew that, but she was so pissed at Christian she ignored them.

"I don't care about being Royal." He said simply. "You saying you want to break up?"

"No I'm not. I'm sorry. I'm just saying, this is something you'll have to get used to when we're together." she said, her tone softer. She reached across the table we were sitting at grabbed his hand.

"Just this once, can't you go with Rose instead?" he pleaded.

Oh shit, Lissa is gonna say about Adrian. To be perfectly honest, I didn't even know if I was going with Adrian. Stupid dream. I still hadn't figured it out yet.

"Rose has a date." Liss said calmly, looking down at her feet.

I could feel everyone's looks.

"You and Jill going?" Christian asked, while Mason and Eddie stared at me dumbfounded.

"I'm going alone actually Christian." Jill said "Who asked you then, Rose? This was royal invitation only."

"I'm err... going with ...err..." I paused. I so didn't need this right now.

"Oh my God. You're going with that bastard Zeklos aren't you?" Mason fumed.

"No! Why would you think that? After what he did to me?" I got up to leave, hoping that I gave the impression I was outraged enough to do so.

Mason saw through me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my seat. "No way, Hathaway. Who invited you?" he said his expression a combination of curiosity and hurt. He still hadn't got over that crush...

I looked at Lissa for support. _Just tell them, Rose. There isn't anything they can do to stop you going with Adrian Ivashkov._ She said through the bond.

Shit. "Err... Adrian Ivashkov." I whispered.

"Sorry, Rose. What was that? Didn't quite hear you." Mason said, annoyed.

"I heard her!" Jill piped up, practically bouncing in her seat. "Adrian Ivashkov!" she shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed. I so didn't want this getting around.

"Adrian Ivashkov?" Christian said. "Adrian Ivashkov."

"Yes, Christian. Does repeating his name make any difference?" I snapped. I really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Rose, you have heard about him, right? He gets through copious amounts of women a week; he is famous for his drunken partying. Just being an Ivashkov , to some, is a bad thing." Christian said, for once he actually sounded like he cared.

"I think it's a good thing." Jill stated. "Maybe he wants to change that image. I mean no offence Rose, but no high ranking royal would ever ask a dhampir to a royal dinner as a date unless he was serious." She sounded suspiciously like Adrian did in the dream.

"Ok, Jill, believe whatever you want. You do know that everyone is going to think you're his blood whore."

"Christian! How dare you say that!" Lissa said.

"No. He's right. I mean, like Jill said why would an Ivashkov ask a dhampir girl to a royal dinner?" I said standing up and practically running from the table.

So, maybe I knew deep down that everyone thought I was Adrian's blood whore, but seriously? I never gave it much thought. Again, all I thought about were my own stupid, selfish reasons.

Suddenly, I walked straight into someone. "Oh my God! I'm so..."

"Ah, Little Dhampir. We need to stop meeting like this." I heard the familiar voice say.

I looked right into the eyes of Adrian Ivashkov. "Adrian." I moved passed him and continued to walk in the direction of my room. I would not cry in public.

"Woah there amigo, where are you going in such a hurry?" he said catching up to me. I swear I'd said that to him last night in my dream...but then that could be coincidence?

"Sorry, Adrian. I need to go to my room." I kept walking and looked down at my feet.

"Little dhampir, are you ok?" Concern laced his words.

"I'm fine." I replied, why was he so persistent?

I felt him grab my wrist and turned me to face him. We weren't far from my room, so it was quiet in the corridor we'd stopped in. I could feel his eyes on me, I refused to look up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said. He put his hands on either side of my face and tilted my head up to look at him. I could feel unwanted tears running down my cheeks. He brushed them away with his fingers. "Tell me, Rose."

I had to tell him. I had to know where I stood. I know I was just using Adrian as a way to distract me from Dimitri but I couldn't deal with gossip it would circulate, not after the whole Mia/Jesse/Ralph thing.

"Why did you ask me to this dinner tonight? Honestly?"

"Because I like you." He replied simply. "I don't know what it is Rose, but there is something about you that I'm attracted to. Something no other girl has. Moroi or dhampir. Why'd you ask?"

I hesitated. Did I tell him what Christian and Jill had said? I know Jill thinks that maybe Adrian asking me is because he is serious, but then, like she said, no royal Moroi would ever go to something like this with a dhampir unless they were their guardian.

"Rose? You're killing me over here." I could see concern in his eyes. True concern. Maybe he did care? If he did, that would make me feel so much more guilty about using him.

"Because I told Lissa, Christian and Jill about you asking me out. Lissa doesn't mind but Christian seems to think that you want to make me your blood whore." I whispered the last part.

His eyes hardened. "Two things. First, who are Christian and Jill? I'm assuming Lissa is Vasilisa, by the way. And second, if I was going to make you my blood whore, why would I make it public? Even among royal Moroi that's frowned upon."

"Christian Ozera and Jill Dragomir, Lissa's boyfriend and twin sister. And I suppose you have a point."

"Christian Ozera? Seriously? You listen to Christian Ozera? And I thought you were smart." He joked, taking his hands away from my face.

"Hey! I am smart, Ivashkov and don't you dare think otherwise!" I laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

"Finally, a smile."

We stared at each other. He had this look about him that I couldn't resist. I know he was incredibly good looking and by this conversation, he'd proved he wasn't as arrogant and cocky as I'd originally thought.

"So we're still going tonight?" I asked

"Of course we are. And I'm sorry I stormed off last night."

"I didn't see you last night." I said confused. Last night?

"Of course you didn't." He smirked.

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. "You only have a couple hours to get ready, Little Dhampir. I'm picking you up at seven, remember." He called over his shoulder while I stared after him, completely bemused.

* * *

><p><strong>So, up next is the big dinner. Excited? I am! It is still are work in progress but I will try to upload it ASAP. There may also be a few funny moments (well I thought they were funny anyway).<strong>

**Remember I want over 10 reviews so get reviewing amigos!**


	6. Chapter 5

**As usual I will start with reviewers anf favouriters (that should really be a word!) Thank you to mybrutalromance627, sarahhathawaybelikov-x, KrisIvashkov25 and Missa27! It's good that people actually like my writing, (even if you didn't I'd do it anyway, it is very theraputic.)**

**So this is the big dinner. I literally was up until 3 in the morning writing this so I really hope you guys like it! **

**I'm up to 10 reviews, how about we go for 15? **

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. Lucky. **

* * *

><p>After that very strange but touching moment between me and Adrian, I have decided that it would just be too heartless of me to use him to forget Dimitri. I know I just met him and everything, but in that moment I could see that truly did care and wasn't just out for a quick fling like I had assumed. I'd still go to dinner with him, but I would try and avoid him for the rest of this trip.<p>

Adrian's feeling s were made even more obvious by the cardboard box that was left outside my room when I got back.

I unlocked the door, dragging the box in with me. I sat on the floor and ripped the packing tape that had sealed the box. Right on the very top there was a note that read:

_It should be a crime for a beautiful little dhampir not to own any perfume. Remember, pick the perfect one and I'll see you tonight. – Adrian x_

Great. He's buying me presents now. Although the note had already told me what it was, I was still curious as to how much perfume he got that justified this massive box. I pulled back the purple tissue paper that had covered the bottles and I began to rifle through them all.

There had to be at least thirty of them ranging from ridiculously expensive ones to ones you could find in a supermarket. I took each bottle out in turn and sprayed them into the room, sniffing my clothes occasionally when I felt I couldn't smell anymore.

I was about halfway through them all when Lissa entered the room.

"Christ, what have you been doing in here, Rose? Where did you get all that perfume?" she shut the door and came and sat beside me.

"Adrian left the box outside the door." I said, returning to my task. So far it was a toss up between a Diesel perfume and Vera Wang.

"Why would he give you perfume?" she asked, sniffing the bottle I just handed to her.

"When I first met him, he said I smelled nice and couldn't believe it when I told him I didn't own any perfume. Obviously this is him remedying it." I passed another bottle to Lissa and she gagged when she smelt it.

"Jill's right, he must care about you. He wouldn't all this otherwise."

"I know." I sighed. So much for uncomplicated. "I saw him on my way back here. He actually seemed genuinely concerned that I was upset."

"Christian didn't mean it to come out like that. You know what he's like. He actually does care about you, Rose." Now she sounded like a parent.

"It doesn't matter now. We have a dinner to get ready for, right?" I said, placing all the bottles I didn't want back in the box, keeping both the Diesel and Vera Wang perfumes. Hey, he was an Ivashkov, he could afford it. I'd return the others to Adrian tomorrow.

I hadn't really planned on going to any sort of Royal function so I wasn't really sure what I was going to wear. Until Lissa told me that she had planned for Christian to bail on her and so brought me a couple of dresses just in case I had to go with her instead.

Lissa got started on our hair and make- up after we had showered. She decided to leave my hair down but curled it loosely. She did this to her own hair but put hers up in a high bun. We both had similar make up as well but Lissa used darker shades on my eyes and lips as her dress was a lighter colour than mine.

And were those dresses gorgeous. Lissa had got us both designer ones both by Johnna Raski, a well know Moroi designer. Hers was fuchsia with a scoop neckline and clung to her body in a way to make her look curvier and came to her knees. There was a black panel down the middle of the dress, front and back, which were joined at the sides by what looked a black mesh, which exposed her skinny waist. She wore plain black platform shoes with a black clutch and black blazer along with it. My dress was also black with a sweet heart neckline; there was gold beading on the waist, just like the one I was wearing in Adrian's dream. However this dress wasn't as clingy as the skirt flared slightly when it reached my hips and trailed down to the floor. I also had black platform, court shoes with gold detailing on them. Lissa handed me a gold clutch and gold waterfall cardigan and we were good to go, with only two minutes before Adrian and Christian arrived.

As if by magic, there was a knock at the door and in came Christian, closely followed by Jill and Adrian following behind.

"Ready to go, Liss?" Christian asked, holding out his arm for Lissa to take.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Wow, Little Dhampir. You look amazing." Adrian said, his eyes wide with adoration, I could imagine this was the look that a blind man would have if was seeing the sun for the first time. It made me nervous.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." I remarked. It was true; although he was wearing a similar tux to Christian I couldn't help but notice that Adrian wore his better.

I linked my arm through his and followed Lissa, Christian and Jill out of the room. I was fairly cold outside, so I was glad I had my cardigan and Adrian to keep me warm.

The dinner was being held in the exclusive, Royal only ballroom which was in a separate building to the dorms but was easy to get to as there was a sheltered walkway leading up to it.

We walked up the steps to the ballroom and I could hear excited chatter and light music coming through the double doors up in front me. When we reached the inside, I couldn't help but stare at the grandeur that surrounded me. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room. The walls were a deep burgundy but that was balanced out by how well lit the room was. There were several tables scattered around the room that were covered in, again burgundy table clothes and had huge, floral centrepieces that looked far too heavy for the table to stand that weight of.

Moving further into the room, you could see Moroi milling around, talking and gossiping like the normally did. Guardians lined the wall and I was surprised not to see Dimitri among them. Why must I think of him now?

There was a tall, dark haired Moroi at the top of the stairs who was announcing everyone's arrival, just like they do in movies. He had just introduced a Monica Szelsky and her husband whose name I didn't hear.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and her partner Christian Ozera." His voice boomed, several people looked up, but most continued as if they heard nothing. Why did they have to do this?

Adrian must have sensed I was nervous and so placed an arm around my waist and rubbed my side. He held my other hand tightly in his.

"Calm down, Little Dhampir." He whispered in my ear. All I could was nod and concentrate on my breathing.

"Jill Dragomir." The man announced and she followed Lissa and Christian down towards the main floor.

Adrian gave the man our names and then we stood at the top of the stairs. I really hope I didn't trip over my dress.

"Lord Adrian Ivashkov and his partner Rosemarie Hathaway." That got a reaction. Heads shot up everywhere and I could see people stare and I could hear hushed voices as they saw me and Adrian descend.

"Ignore them, Rose." Adrian whispered to me and carried on rubbing his hand up and down my rib cage as I held on to his other hand for dear life.

We finally reached the bottom and made our way over to where Lissa, Christian and Jill were talking to Tasha, who had Dimitri on her arm. So much for my distraction.

"Ah, Rose. You made it! I had heard rumours you and Lord Ivashkov would come together." She smiled. Stupid bitch.

"Yes, I had to, but I couldn't quite believe them." Dimitri said, his voice sounded polite, but he glared at Adrian.

"And why was that, err sorry I didn't catch your name." Adrian said, he too was glaring.

"Dimitri Belikov. "

"So why didn't you believe them, Guardian Belikov? Surely not because I am Royal and Rose is a dhampir? Or was it because you didn't believe that Rose was good enough for this setting? Or I wasn't good enough for Rose?" Adrian asked, I couldn't help but suppress a giggle. Dimitri was getting owned by Adrian.

"Now really, what does it matter? Rose and Adrian are here, and let's all just have an enjoyable evening." Lissa said her voice calming. Dimitri and Adrian dropped the subject but I still caught both of them glare at each other occasionally.

Mostly the conversation was about Royal business so I tuned in and out. I sipped the glass of champagne that Adrian had got me and focussed on trying to calm myself down. Was it me being paranoid or was everyone staring at us? I suddenly became conscious of Adrian's arm around my waist and tried to wriggle out of it, but he held me tighter so I quickly gave up.

There was an announcement for us to all take our seats, and Adrian navigated me to our table. Luckily, we were seated with our little group and we all sat down, making sure Adrian and Dimitri were nowhere near each other.

The meal was nice but there was nowhere near enough of it. I know it was prepared with the Moroi in mind but surely they ate more than this? For this reason the meal itself didn't last long and the tables in the room the quickly cleared and moved to the edges of the room, allowing enough room for the dance floor.

Wait. Dance floor? Oh, shit. I was so not prepared for this.

"Care for a dance, Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked, taking my and hand pulling me to the floor before I could even answer.

"Err Adrian? I can't dance." I whispered in his hear, as he placed my hand on his shoulder, his on my hips and taking my other hand.

"Neither can I, but pretend like you can." He replied and began swaying us from side to side.

It felt nice like this. Looking up into Adrian's eyes I could truly appreciate how attractive he was. His green eyes sparkled in the light, his lips, slightly parted were the lips that you just couldn't help but want to kiss just because they looked so inviting. I would have to get used to his fangs that showed when he smiled, but other than that, I could see myself having a relationship...woah. Stop right there, Hathaway. Relationship? Not part of the deal.

"What's the matter, Little Dhampir? Something troubling you?" Adrian asked, moving his hand from my hip to touch my forehead that was furrowed in concentration.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just thinking about tonight. It feels so weird to be around all this," I gestured to the room, "I mean, I'm only a dhampir, I'm not meant to be here." I said hanging my head so I was staring at our feet.

Adrian let go of my hand and I let it fall limp to side along with the hand on his shoulder. He cupped my face in his hands and tilted my head up to meet his gaze, just like he had earlier today.

"Rose," he began seriously, "I don't ever want to hear you say that. As long as you are with me you belong here. Understand?" he said softly

"But this, us, won't last will it?"

"Why not?"

"You're Adrian Ivashkov for God's sake! You can't be with someone like me." Where was all this coming from? I didn't care. Did I?

"I can be with whoever I want. If I want to be with you, I will be with you. Fuck everyone else." He said fiercely he leaned down and touched his forehead to mine. "There's something about you, Rose Hathaway. I can't stop thinking about you. I know we only met yesterday but it's true." He whispered.

He was leaning in again. He was going to kiss me, all I had to do was tilt my head up and I would feel whether those lips were as soft as I'd thought. But did I want this?

"Excuse me, Lord Ivashkov." A voice came from behind me. I turned away from Adrian to see who it was, and looked into my mother's face. Shit. "May I have a word with Rosemarie?"

Before he could answer, my mother had grabbed my arm and was dragging me across the room, out of a side door where we stood outside the building on another sheltered walkway like the one we had walked along earlier. I assumed this was one for guardians as the door was so well concealed.

"What the hell are you doing, Rosemarie? I heard rumours about you and Adrian Ivashkov but I thought you were smart enough to stay away from him." she shouted, the music and chatter was so loud that no one inside would hear.

"What is everyone's problem? It's just a stupid dinner. Who's to say we'll go out again? It's not like I'm planning to marry the guy." I defended myself.

"The way you were acting didn't make it look that way. You were adding fuel to the fire."

Exactly how bad were these rumours? "Look, I don't know who the hell you've been talking to but you really need to relax. Nothing is happening between me and Adrian. And anyway, since when do I have to justify myself to you? You can't exactly talk when it comes to getting it on with Moroi. What about my Dad? I bet he was just a casual fuck in a broom closet."

_Smack!_ Oh no, she didn't. "How dare you! You know nothing about your father!" she screeched.

"Exactly, that's the point. I don't know who he is. I'd put money on the fact that you don't either."

"I don't want you to be like me, Rose. I was too young when I had you. Don't make the mistake I did."

"Mistake?" I said. I know I didn't have the best relationship with my mother, but a mistake? "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did. Why else would you abandon me at five years old? Why else would you not bother? Well you know what? I'm not going to bother anymore. I'm going to go out there and have fun with Adrian. And you know why? Because I fucking can."

With that I turned away from my mother and walked back into the ballroom...where everyone was staring me...

* * *

><p><strong>I though the argument between Rose and Janine was hilarious! (Even if I do say so myself!) Tell me your favourite part, I really don't want to be the only one entertained by this! <strong>

**The next chapter is proving very difficult, so let me know what you think should happen, and I'll get right on to it! **

**Remember, 15 reviews before I upload! **

**Snap to it my lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my reviewers and favouriters. sunayna4sho, biancaneve82, sarahhathawaybelikov-x, Ashes2Dust18, KrisIvashkov25, Maggie is a fan of books and yerkey. It is much appreciated. **

**I get the feeling that people are going to review now whatever, so I shall people review as they wish. **

**I don't think this is my best chapter but it was hard to write. I'm trying to slowly build up the attraction between Rose and Adrian but also have Rose feel conflicted about her feelings for Dimitri on top of that and I'm finding it hard to balance the two out. But I shall persevere! **

**Hope you enjoy and I really hope it's not as bad as I think it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I am so finding hard to think of witty comments but then you probably don't care, right? ;) **

* * *

><p>Shit. and bollocks. Maybe the music and talking wasn't as loud as I originally thought.<p>

I looked at the Moroi in front of me. Some were horrified, some were amused, and some just looked at me like I was a cheap whore. What was I supposed to do now?

"Ok, people. Show's over. Back to your idle gossip." I heard Adrian say.

Everyone appeared to listen to him and went back to their conversations. Adrian stood in front of me and I buried my head into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his go around my waist.

"How much did everyone hear?" I asked. Did I really want to know?

"Everything. My favourite part? I bet my Dad was a casual fuck in a broom cupboard." He laughed.

"This isn't funny Adrian. I'm so embarrassed."

"Oh my God, Rose! Are you ok?" I heard Lissa's frantic voice both aloud and through the bond.

"I'm fine, Liss. I might just go back to our room." I said, moving away from Adrian and turning towards the exit. I saw Dimitri standing there with Tasha, they were obviously about to come and talk to me.

This was my moment. "Adrian, will you walk me back?" I smiled sweetly at him. Not that he'd need much persuasion. Dimitri's eyes hardened, I could see the anger on his face. _Tough shit,_ I thought to myself.

"Of course, sweetheart." Adrian wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist and we made our way to the door.

We collected his coat and my cardigan and walked outside. Adrian put his suit jacket around my shoulders and pulled his coat on. He put his arm around me again.

"You and Janine really don't get along do you?"

"Really? What ever gave you that impression?" I said sarcastically.

"Rose, I'm being serious. How the hell do a mother and daughter talk to each other like that?" he asked, pulling me in closer to his side so I could lean my head on his shoulder, if it wasn't for the heels I would probably be too short to do that.

"She abandoned me to be raised by the Academy when I was five. This is the first time I've seen her in five years. She doesn't call or write; I don't get birthday cards or Christmas cards. All she does is criticise me. I don't ever remember her ever showing me once ounce of affection or love. She gave me this black eye for God's sake!" I know it had practically faded by now, but I know Adrian had seen it. "Does that sound like a mother to you? Does that sound like someone who you would want as a mom?" I asked.

He seemed to contemplate that for a moment. I had no idea about Adrian's family. I knew he was an only child but he never gave any indication as to what his parents were like.

"Well, all I know is, I bet you would have rather been left at the academy than at a blood whore community right? That does make what she did right," he said quickly, before I could shout at him, "but think about the alternative you could have had." He said. He did have a point.

"Yeah, but..."

"But, nothing, Little Dhampir. I know a mother is meant to be around more than yours was but I just think, Rose, if she hadn't of done what she did..." he stopped, he didn't need to finish.

"I know. I just can't help but not like her parenting skills." I muttered. Adrian laughed.

"Let's get off such a depressing topic. I want to see you smile." He said.

We had reached my door now and I grabbed my key from my clutch. What happens now? Do I invite him in? Do I kiss him goodbye?

"Do you, err, want to, err, come in?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Sure, but I don't think it'll be for long. I'm sure Lissa will be coming here to check on you." He followed me inside and sat down on my bed. I kicked off my heels and dropped my bag and cardigan on to the sofa.

"God it's good to be out of those shoes." I said, sitting next to Adrian.

"Want me to make them better?" he asked, picking up my left foot and massaging it.

I have to admit, it did feel good. "You know, I know barely anything about you." I stated. Adrian continued rubbing my foot as if he didn't hear me. "Wanna play twenty questions?"

"Ok."

"Question one. What are your parent's names?"

"Daniella and Nathan. What are your parent's names? He asked and chuckled.

"Not funny, Ivashkov. Anyway it's still my turn." I said, playfully hitting his arm. "Question two. Where did you go to school?"

"Alders Academy on the West Coast."

I had to think about my next question. "Question three. Blonde or Brunette?" I winked at him. I was neither, I had dyed mine red when I was on the run with Lissa and like it so much I kept it up. Well, Lissa would dye it for me I couldn't afford to have it done professionally.

"Blonde." He said seriously. My face fell. "Joke. Why'd you ask that? You're a red head which is so much sexier than just boring blonde or brunette." he commented.

We continued like this for about half an hour. He was up to asking me question number fourteen when I felt Lissa through the bond. She wasn't in danger or anything but Christian was getting her...excited. But she was staying with Christian so Adrian need never know.

"I suppose I should go. "He got up from the bed and picked up his jacket.

"Wait!" I shouted. He looked up, confused. "You don't have to go. I mean, Lissa is gonna stay with Christian tonight, so you can stay." I said, hesitantly. I know I was only using Adrian as a distraction but I could be his friend. And anyway, there was something about Adrian that I just couldn't stay away from, just like I felt with Dimitri sometimes. "Only if you want to." I said. He looked a bit taken aback.

"You sure about Lissa?" he asked and I nodded. "How did you know? You never mentioned it before when I said about her coming back."

Shit. He didn't know about the bond. "Oh...um..."

"It was the bond wasn't it." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact.

"How do you know about that?" I ask, stunned.

"Rose, I know what happened with Victor Dashkov. And in elite royal circles that information is easy to come by. I know it was an invasion of your privacy but I was curious." He looked into my eyes with remorse in his. "I am really sorry I did that. I'll leave."

"No!" I stopped and turned around. I mean, yeah I was pissed that he did that, but it also meant that he knew one of the most important things about me and we could our secrets out in the open. Like I thought before, I could still be his friend if nothing else. "I...err don't want you to go. I mean...we could carry on talking. It's nice."

He stayed. Christian had left some clothes here from when he stayed over before; I stayed with Jill, so Adrian had something to sleep in. Or at least he didn't have to sleep in just boxers.

I hadn't exactly planned for someone other than Lissa sleeping in here with me, so I had to wear the over-sized T-shirt I normally wore immediately wishing I had more... appropriate underwear. I ignored the lust filled gazes that Adrian through my way.

We resumed our positions on the bed and just talked. There was never any pressure for us to do anything else. I asked him more about his family, his friends, why he dropped out of college. I was shocked at how many rumours had been made up about Adrian, well according to him anyway. And I felt I could truly open up to Adrian, not about Dimitri obviously but how I felt about Lissa and the bond, being shadow-kissed, my mother, how I never knew my father. We talked about our interests, places we'd visited, his list was longer than mine despite mine and Lissa's two year runaway, places we wanted to see, people we'd love to meet. Just random stuff that wasn't really important for us to know about each other but we just couldn't stop talking. Or didn't want to.

"Ok, Little Dhampir, it is three in the morning, I think we need to sleep." He said lying down on his side, facing me. I followed suit.

"But I'm not tired." I yawned and he chuckled and pulled me against him. He laid on his back and put my head on his chest, he wrapped an arm around me and I placed mine across his stomach. I felt nice. Comfortable. Maybe, just maybe, if we had longer than a week or so here, me and Adrian could have been more. It was shame it wouldn't last.

He placed a kiss on my head and whispered "Sleep, my little dhampir." I wanted to kiss him more though. I tried to move my head up to place a kiss on those perfect lips but he shushed me and began stroking my hair. And I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, in the arms of Adrian Ivashkov.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitly not my best I don't think but after staying up all night trying to write it and after working nearly all weekend I couldn't really do much more to it. <strong>

**Remember to review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you to sunayna4sho, Big J Ivashkov, Kris Ivashkov25, yerkey, Ashes2Dust18 and megpie93 for the reviews and favourites! **

**This chapter was a lot easier to write than previous chapter but I got a little bit carried away,so it was also my longest. **

**Hope you guys like and remember to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. **

* * *

><p>I woke up at about ten the next morning. Still wrapped in Adrian's arms, but with our legs tangled up, his hand on my thigh, a little too high up on my thigh. I tried to wriggle free without waking him up but that didn't quite work. Adrian was already awake.<p>

"You know what, little dhampir, I could wake up like this every day." He smirked, with a massive grin on his face.

"Whatever, Ivashkov. Just let me get up." I carried on trying to get out of bed but he wasn't having any of it. "Adrian." I warned, I tried to keep my voice and expression stern, but I couldn't quite manage it.

"Rose." He mimicked.

"Let me go."

"What's the magic word?" he teased. Wow he could annoying sometimes, it's a good job it isn't too _early _in the morning and I was on vacation.

"Please?"

"Actually the magic word was abracadabra. So I guess you'll have to stay here."

"Seriously? Could you be anymore childish? I need to get ready." I tried to free myself again, unsuccessfully.

He wasn't having any of it. "For that, you need punishing." I laughed, a playful glint in his eyes.

"No. Don't you dare." I warned. He flipped us over so he was on top of me and tickled me on my stomach.

I screamed at him playfully, laughing uncontrollably as I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled he back, flipping over again so I straddled his waist. I couldn't help but notice, Adrian was a little bit more excited than he should be. I turned me on a little bit. I leaned forward, my face hovering above his. I was inched from his lips...when the door burst open and Lissa, Christian and Jill walked in.

"Shit." I moved quickly off the bed completely while Adrian sat up.

"Morning all!" he said brightly, apparently oblivious to the shocked but slightly amused expressions on their faces.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you had a guest." Lissa said, she sounded a little pissed, the bond showed she was annoyed that I had spent the night with Adrian. But then Lissa thought I should be with Mason.

"Yeah, um, we just started talking and Adrian decided to stay." I said, looking at the floor, my checks a bright red.

"Right. Well I suppose we'll leave you to get dressed then." Jill said, dragging Lissa and Christian out of the room.

I noticed Lissa wasn't in her dress from last night so must have clothes at Christian's room just like he did here.

I heard the door shut and I quickly went to get some clothes out of my wardrobe and get showered before Adrian had a chance to comment on what had just happened.

How could I not have checked the bond? How could I have been so stupid? I know nothing happened and Jill and Lissa would probably believe me, it was Christian I was worried about. He would have a field day.

After, showering, changing and gathering enough courage to face Adrian, I walked out of the bathroom...to discover he wasn't there, but he'd left a note on my pillow.

_Little Dhampir_, it read,

_I know you were embarrassed about what happened so I thought I'd give you some time to yourself for a bit. We will meet up today though; I'll meet you in the coffee shop near the ski slopes at 1? If you don't turn up I'll just come and get you anyway. You have been warned! _

_Love, Adrian x _

Well that wasn't too bad. I could meet Adrian at one. But I'll bring Lissa, Christian and Jill with me, the note never said I couldn't. I laughed to myself. I reached out into the bond to find my Moroi friends in Tasha's room. They were spending a lot of time there recently; I decided to find out why.

Tasha's room was, ironically, in the Ivashkov wing of the lodge, so I made my way there. It was still fairly cold so I shivered slightly in my big parka as I walked to Tasha's room. It reminded me of last night. How concerned Adrian had been about me getting cold, and made me wish that he was here.

Last night had been a real eye opener for me. It made me see what a genuine guy Adrian was and made me re-evaluate things. Don't get me wrong, I loved Dimitri, but was that enough to just love someone? I knew very little about Dimitri really. I knew he had been raised in Siberia, he had three sisters, he was a dedicated guardian but then that was information that anyone could find by looking at his record.

However, with Adrian, I knew his favourite film was Die Hard. I knew he had always wanted to visit New York. He loved chocolate, but hated caramel. He cried at Titanic, I teased about being a wimp when he told me that. He loved art and the only reason he dropped out of his art course at college was because his father had pressured him to "learn the family business" as he'd put it. That was a real connection right there.

What did I have with Dimitri? A few stolen kisses in the gym and one night of passion because of a lust charm. It didn't really compare, did it? But then, Adrian and I would part ways in a week, me back to school and Adrian doing whatever the hell he did. I would probably never see him again and I would become "the girl he met at the ski lodge one Christmas". I wasn't sure how I felt about that. The big question was, did I love Dimitri, or was I in love with the idea of the 'forbidden fruit'?

I reached Tasha's door and knocked loudly, hoping whatever they were doing could distract me from my relationship confusions.

"Hey, there sleepy head." Christian smirked.

"Is Lissa here?" I asked, pushing straight passed him not waiting for an answer.

I saw Lissa and Jill sitting on the bed and Tasha sitting in an arm chair close by. I went and sat with Lissa, ignoring her constant questions about Adrian through the bond.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Bad things. You'll approve." Jill laughed as Christian closed the door and stood near the bed with Tasha standing opposite him.

"Bad things?"

"Ok, so it is all well and good killing a Strigoi, but that uses a lot of energy which makes you weak, making you an easy target." Tasha said. "Which is why this next spell is just as important. It won't kill a Strigoi, but it will distract them. Like so." Tasha's arm whipped out a thick rope of flames headed straight for Christian, missing his face by inches. This I definitely approved of, I'd never seen offensive magic practised before. This would be interesting.

"Wow. I have to learn how to do that." Christian said excitedly.

"You need to concentrate. More so with me than with a Strigoi because it doesn't really matter if you burn their faces but I would rather you didn't do that to me." she laughed, and began to explain the intricacies of the spell. I tuned this bit out and started to talk to Lissa and Jill.

Thankfully, I managed to keep the subject off Adrian; this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have with Tasha and Christian in the room. Occasionally I'd feel a rush of heat move past us when Christian attempted a spell, Tasha had to try and keep the flames away from us sometimes but you could still feel it. This would definitely distract a Strigoi possibly enough for a guardian to stake them. Why Moroi couldn't do this with guardians I didn't know, It could help ease numbers of guardian deaths in the long run.

I looked at the time a while later to see that I had twenty minutes before Adrian was expecting me. I invited the others, apart from Tasha, along but she still managed to worm her way in.

Lunch was nice despite Tasha. We all chatted easily regardless of Lissa's slight disapproval of Adrian and Christian's sexual innuendos. Tasha left when we all decided we were going to go skiing so we all said our goodbyes and headed off in different directions. Skiing was so much more fun with Mason and Eddie, I'd decided. I had to go at a snail's pace to keep up with the Moroi and we stopped after only skiing for not even an hour.

We headed back up to the lodge to put our equipment back. Adrian had just invited us all to a party that evening when we heard the news. There had been another Strigoi attack. Mason and Eddie had found us and gave us the news that a Drozdov clan had been wiped out by what they suspected was the same group that got the Badica's.

The lodge was in a frenzy. Moroi leaving thinking they'd be safer elsewhere, others trying to find their families to keep them close, why I didn't understand why Strigoi were not just gonna appear out of nowhere and attack, especially here.

Everyone but Adrian decided that they wanted to find out more information and so we headed to find one of two people who would help. My mother or Dimitri. Not that I wanted to see either. I went into the guardian wing and found my mother's room had been made into a sort of headquarters. She was leaning over a table that was littered with papers with other guardians while others hovered on the sidelines. I could see Dimitri but he was talking to a guardian I didn't recognise.

"Mom." I said, moving towards her. I had to find out something.

"Rosemarie. What are you doing here?" she said, reluctantly stepping away from the table and towards me.

"Is there a list of the dead at the Drozdov house?" I asked. I could feel Lissa's confusion at my request thorough the bond.

"Yes, it's here." She said, handing me the paper. I scanned it quickly and my heart sank.

"Thanks." I said handing it back to her and making my way out.

"Why did you want to see that?" Lissa asked. I could feel everyone looking at me, waiting for my response.

"Mia Rinaldi's mom worked for the Drozdovs." I told them gravely. "Her name was on the list."

I heard gasps of shock from them. None of us liked Mia, but we wouldn't wish this on anyone.

Dimitri came out then and made his way over to us.

"Are you all ok?" he asked, concerned, he only looked at me.

"Yeah, Guardian Belikov. We just heard about Mia's mom." Jill said.

"Yes, it is an awful loss of both Moroi and dhampir lives. There is a meeting in an hour about what we should do next. I think you should go; this could affect your futures. More so you three." He pointed at Mason, Eddie and I.

"How?" Eddie asked.

"You'll find out at the meeting." He turned and walked back into my mother's room, with a slight smile on his face. We all stared after him confused.

"Hey comrade." I called after him; everyone else said they were going to their rooms, so I walked to where Dimitri had stopped. "It's getting worse isn't it? They're going after royals."

"No. Moroi regardless of whether they're royal or not." He replied, gravely.

"Oh." I said, this definitely wasn't good.

"We have an advantage though. The humans who were working with the Strigoi were careless. They left a trail; they're hiding out somewhere in Spokane."

"Spokane? Spokane? Who makes they're hide out _Spokane_?" I'd have chosen somewhere hot like Miami or something.

"Apparently Strigoi do. There is evidence to suggest they're hiding underground at a shopping plaza." He said, not finding my attempt at humour funny.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I think you're responsible enough to know and to keep it to yourself."

"Thanks." It was nice to hear that Dimitri finally thought I was responsible. "You should get back in there or find Tasha; she is your charge after all." I said, it was a low blow but I needed to know whether he planned to take her offer. It might make things easier for me to deal with Adrian if Dimitri wasn't on the scene. But then if Dimitri left my guardian training would suffer and I wanted to be the best guardian for Lissa.

"I'm sure she's fine." He said, and raised an eyebrow with a confused look on his face.

"Well, you're her guardian." I said simply.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources." Namely my mother.

"I haven't accepted yet." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"You should. This is a once in a lifetime thing. You could have a family. Most dhampir guys don't get that oppourtunity."

"This isn't relevant right now." He said, I looked up at him and saw hurt in his eyes but only briefly before his guardian mask appeared. How strange.

"I should probably go." I turned to leave,

"Little dhampir!" I heard the voice from behind me and I couldn't help but smile.

Dimitri's expression hardened. "Adrian." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaning his chin on my shoulder. He was so doing this to piss of Dimitri.

"Remember what I said, Rose. And just watch yourself." He said. I know he was referring to Adrian. "Lord Ivashkov." He said respectfully and walked back into my mother's room.

"That was so unnecessary Adrian." I pulled away from him and walked towards my room.

"Yeah it was but it was fun." He smirked. "So your mentor is a cradle snatcher."

"Adrian! You can't say things like that!" I knew it was true that Dimitri had feelings for me but that was out of line.

"It's true! It was all over his face that he has some very inappropriate feelings for you. I could see it." I so wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Whatever. You're just jealous you might have competition."

"There is no competition. I know I'm far too sexy and brilliant for you to turn me down."

"Arrogant bastard." I muttered and he chuckled.

"You all coming tonight?" he asked, putting his arm around my waist.

"I think so. Mine and Lissa's room is a meeting place, we're meeting up about six."

"Alright then. I must love you and leave you now, little dhampir. See you at six and bring a swimsuit." He kissed the top of my head and walked away.

I headed back to my room with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? The more I write the more I love Adrian! The next chapter is the poolspa party and get ready for some Rose/Adrian/Mason action! **

**Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to .x and Kris Ivashkov25 for the reviews and favourites. It is much appreciated. I would like more reviews next time though even if it is just "I really liked that chapter" or whatever, it'll make me feel better. **

**I also changed the rating from M to T for the story. I decided I'm not going to do any graphic scenes but then I might change my mind again, who knows? **

**So this is the pool/spa party. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Acadmey. **

* * *

><p>On my way back to my room, I started thinking about Adrian. I mean really think about him. I know we have to go our separate ways but I really wanted to stay friends with him, at least. I didn't have long until I graduated and became Lissa's guardian, maybe we'd live at Court and I'd see Adrian more then? Who knows what could happen. We really needed to discuss this, I was pretty sure he had feelings for me to. Yeah, we definitely needed to talk.<p>

I was pretty sure we were going to Adrian's party so I texted everyone saying they needed to bring swimsuits, where this party was was becoming more and more unclear. Lissa was totally against us going in light of what had happened, but as Mason said, as awful as it is, we can't stop living because other's have died, no matter how hard it is sometimes.

I stood outside my door for minute taking deep calming breaths and slowly entered the room... and Lissa's interrogation began.

"What happened with you and Adrian? Why did he stay? Did you have sex with him? Please tell me you didn't. You can't have lost it to someone you barely know."

"Liss, slow down." I said, we sat down on the sofa in front of the TV and I told her everything. I even told her how confused I was about my feelings for him, not mentioning the Dimitri aspect of the equation.

"Rose, you have only known him a couple of days. I believe you when you say nothing happened but this 'connection' you talk about? Are you sure it isn't just one sided? Are you sure this isn't just a fling?" her voice was weary, this is what Christian had said when they found out I was going to the dinner with Adrian.

"I don't know, Liss. I mean I know nothing will happen between us, but there is something about him. Like at the dinner, when we were dancing, he said that too. That there was something about me that he liked. And when he held me just before we went to sleep, it felt...nice. Like it was natural for us to be together like that. He didn't even kiss me which means that he must think there is more to 'us' than a physical relationship, right? I can't explain it." I said, truthfully. I know I must have sounded like a lovesick teenager but surely Lissa knew what all this meant.

"That's how I feel with Christian." She said, pointedly.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Lissa loved Christian. You couldn't love someone you'd only known for a few days.

"I don't think you love him...yet. But like you said, with only a week left here I guess you'll never find out if anything would happen." She replied. Yeah, she was right. But what if I wanted more to happen? Surely me and Adrian would see each other again after this vacation right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting had broken out into a major argument. Monica Szelsky suggested sending dhampirs out to the 'front line' at sixteen instead of eighteen, Tasha had suggested hunting the Strigoi because we knew where they were and sending Moroi with them to fight. She then proceeded to set a guys chair on fire to prove her point and all hell had broken loose. This was the point we had decided to leave.

We parted ways to get ready for Adrian's party. It might sound stupid to have brought swimsuits on a winter break but this place was kitted out with a spa and swimming pools so we came prepared. Everyone turned up at around six with heavy winter clothes over our costumes. I was surprised to see Mia come in with Mason but he said that she needed a distraction.

Adrian turned up ten minutes late, surprise, surprise. We followed him out of the room and Adrian made a point of walking with me in a similar manner we had walking back from the dinner, his arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me close so I wouldn't get cold. I noticed Christian had done the same to Lissa and that Eddie very much wanted to hold a shivering Jill. I also saw Mason's expression that was full of pure fury and jealously directed at Adrian. I sighed.

"You alright, little dhampir?" Adrian asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just a bit cold." I lied and his arms tightened around me, pulling me closer to his body.

The party as at some sort of underground, super elite royal spa. The whole thing looked like a giant cave, but was separated off into rooms. Looking from the entrance, I could see some hot mineral pools to my left and a massage area to the right. Directly in front of me there were Moroi standing around and talking as waiters carried around drinks and food on silver trays. You could tell these were über rich royals and I immediately felt out of place.

Adrian led us towards the mineral pools, where we quickly discarded our outdoor clothes and started to climb into the pools. I ignored the stares I got from Adrian and Mason as I stripped to my swimsuit. Christian sat on one of the ridges that acted like seats with Lissa on his lap. Mason sat near Mia and they started to talk, maybe Mason and Mia could get together. Eddie sat with Jill and me and Adrian took up a similar position to Lissa and Christian.

"What happened at the meeting this afternoon? I heard Natasha Ozera made quite a stir." Adrian said.

"So did Monica Szelsky." Christian quickly defended his aunt.

"Hey, just repeating what I heard."

"Yeah, Tasha suggested using offensive magic and hunting down Strigoi. Attack or be attacked sort of thing." Jill said, I noticed she had moved a little closer to Eddie.

"But then Monica Szelsky suggested sending dhampirs out at sixteen, which is far more dangerous than offensive magic." Mia said, this shocked me, I thought she'd be the last person to want to use offensive magic and get her hands dirty. Then I remembered Strigoi killed her mom that would change a person.

"But offensive magic is illegal." Adrian said.

"You'd want to send _children_ out to fight Strigoi? You know that would mean that I would already be a guardian living in constant danger. Would you want that?" I asked

"No, I wouldn't want that, but what you're suggesting is narrow minded, lazy royals changing a constitution that has stood for years. If there is a way for royals to do less work than they already do, believe me, they'll do it. Even if it risks dhampirs." I'd never have thought Adrian to be the insightful one. I bet it wouldn't last.

"Then maybe royals need a new leader to make the change." I said, realising then that was exactly what Victor Dashkov had wanted when he had kidnapped Lissa. I needed therapy.

"Rose, that's treasonous." Lissa pointed out.

"Maybe it is. But maybe that is what we need." I shrugged my shoulders and took a drink from the tray a waitress who was walking around.

"But then Tasha was right, we do need to go to the Strigoi. We can't just carry on being sitting targets. They need to know that we are not going to be pushed around and be part of their sick game." Mason said passionately.

"Yeah, I'd love to go hunt down the Strigoi who have done this." Eddie agreed. Mia just nodded along with tears in her eyes.

"And what happens if they get the numbers wrong? What happens if there are too many and guardians get killed? That just gets us back to square one with stronger Strigoi and more of them." I said. When did I get so responsible? I took a large sip of my drink.

"Yeah, but how many could you take out? What if there are less? We could kick some serious ass." Mason replied.

"Mason, when did you get so stupid?" I said, "We can't go off on some vigilante mission because there are Strigoi in Spokane."

"They're in Spokane?" he asked. Shit, I did not just say that.

"Forget I said anything." I practically begged. I would have to keep an eye on Mason until we got back to school.

"They know where they are and they won't do anything!" Eddie practically shouted.

"Shhh." I hissed. "It isn't that easy. They need permission from the Moroi as well as the guardians. Hell, they actually need guardians. You can't leave Moroi unprotected."

"Fuck the Moroi. We need to do this!"

"I thought we were doing this for them? Isn't that our job, to protect them? What you're suggesting is suicide, Mason!" I yelled straight back, drawing attention from the Moroi out in the other room.

"Hey, hey, hey, shall we stop this now? We're meant to be having fun." Jill said, sitting on Eddie's lap effectively distracting him from the argument.

I got out of the pool and walked away. It was hard to do but I couldn't listen to Mason's idiotic suggestions. Adrian followed me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get another drink." I said over my shoulder and continued walking.

"You're going the wrong way then." He grabbed my arm and turned me around, leading me to a small room, just off the massage room.

Adrian headed over to a table full of bottles and poured me a shot of something. After downing it I realised it was vodka. I held my glass out for another one. He poured me some more and I downed that one too. I decided then that was enough and sat down leaning against the wall.

"You look really sexy, you know." Adrian said, drinking the vodka straight out of the bottle. Why did he drink so much? As well as the smoking I was starting to realise that Adrian had a lot of bad habits. But then he told me that when we met.

"Thank you." I have to admit, I did look pretty hot. My costume was cut low at the front with a knot detail with matching bottoms, which were cut high at the sides showing off more of my legs. I decided to get this one in a deep green, but that was only because they had sold out of black ones. "You look pretty sexy yourself." I winked, making my voice low and seductive, the Rose Hathaway flirty nature coming through. It was true, he did look incredibly sexy. He was fairly toned and musclely for a Moroi, nothing like Dimitri's physique but he was still sexy.

He sat down beside me and I pulled myself up so I could straddle his waist. "Well aren't we eager." He whispered in my ear, putting his hands on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

I could see the lust in his eyes and I tilted my head down and I finally kissed those perfect lips, like I'd wanted to the other night. And what a kiss! I thought it didn't get any better than kissing Dimitri, but I was wrong. In that brief kiss there was heat and passion, like with Dimitri, but there was something else to. There was a sweetness to it that I had never experienced before. And I had kissed a lot of guys.

I pulled back only for Adrian to lace his fingers through my hair and pull me back down again into a more passionate kiss. I felt his tongue run along my lower lip and I opened my mouth giving him the access he wanted. I tightened my grip on his neck and deepened the kiss even further. It was a good job we were alone. Our tongues danced with each other, both of us fighting for dominance.

"Hey, Rose you...oh." I heard Mason say walking through the door. I quickly pulled away from Adrian and stood up. "Wow, you know what Rose? I thought you had class, or at least some self respect. But no, you had to throw yourself at the first royal prick you could, just like you did with Zeklos!" he shouted.

"You have no say in who I'm with Mason Ashford. If I want to be with Adrian then that is my choice, not yours!"

How dare he! Yeah, I know he had a crush on me but that didn't mean he had any say in my life.

"I came here to apologise to you for how I acted but I'm not gonna bother. You obviously don't care. Just carry on acting the slut like you always do."

Wow, that hurt. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Adrian shouted, getting up and getting right up in Mason's face. He was just as tall as Mason but he was nowhere near as strong, I just hope they didn't start throwing punches. "Rose, is anything but a slut. But then you wouldn't know that because she doesn't love you and you just pine after her like a little lost puppy." Adrian continued. I'd never heard anyone so angry before. Not even Dimitri was that angry when he caught me with Jesse.

"You think just because you're royal, women are gonna fall at your feet but I'll tell you something, Ivashkov. When you get bored of her _I'll _be the one who will be there for her, then we'll see who gets the last laugh."

"Hey, guys come on. I know I'm amazing and everything but there's no need to fight over me." I laughed, hoping I wouldn't have to drag Mason away from Adrian.

"Whatever, Rose. When you're done acting like cheap blood whore, come back to your real friends." Mason snarled, backing away.

"Fuck you, Mason. You say Adrian will treat me badly but you're the one throwing insults. Adrian is twice the man you'll ever be and you're too fucking arrogant to admit it." I shouted at him as he walked away, I wanted to follow him and carry on but Adrian grabbed my wrist pulling me back. "Let me go!" I struggled against him but he just tightened his grip.

"You don't want to do something you'll regret. I know you're angry but he's still your friend." He whispered in my ear. "A very infuriating, extremely irritating friend, but still."

I giggled. I turned back to face Adrian. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and kissed him again. I seriously think I was developing feelings for him. I know I shouldn't be but he was just so sweet and perfect and loving, how could I not?

"Rose? Are you ok?" I heard Lissa, behind me. Couldn't everyone just leave me alone? "I just saw Mason. What the hell happened? Oh." I turned from Adrian but Lissa could still put two and two together.

"Mason just needed putting in his place." Adrian smirked and I elbowed him the ribs.

"Well, err we're gonna go. It's getting late and I'm sure you and Mason can work things out in the morning." She took my hand from Adrian's and gasped.

"What? What happened?"

"Oh, my God." Lissa whispered.

"I know, right." Adrian replied. I looked between both of them; their eyes were alight with amazement.

"Err, guys? This is getting a bit weird."

"We were going!" Lissa said all of a sudden and quickly pulled me away. I dragged Adrian with me. What the hell!

Everyone was waiting by the doorway that we came in. Jill handed me my coat and jeans and I quickly put them on along with my Uggs. There was an awkward silence within our group as we made our way back to our rooms, obviously everyone knew about the Mason/Adrian argument.

Mason and Eddie's room was the first we passed and I wasn't surprised to see Eddie give Jill a quick kiss on the check. Christian's room was next to their room and we left Christian and Lissa there. I heard through the bond that she'd be staying with him again. Mia and Jill headed off down the corridor that led to the one of the other dorms leaving Adrian and me.

When we arrived back at my room I unlocked the door and turned to give Adrian a kiss goodbye. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly and pulled away.

"See you tomorrow, little dhampir." He smiled and walked away.

I retreated back into my room and tried to figure out everything. Again. Why couldn't life be simple?

Dimitri said that the meeting after the Drozdov attack was going to change everything. That was true. No one had stopped talking about offensive magic or lowering the dhampir graduation age. This could seriously change how we did things either way. Having sixteen year old guardian was beyond ridiculous. But as Adrian had said, royals will do anything to lessen their 'workload'.

On top of that, there was Mason. He was one of my best friends and it's nice that he's looking out for me, calling me a cheap blood whore however, completely changed that. How dare he do that and then shout at Adrian? No, there was no way I was going to forgive him for this. No way on this earth.

Then there was Adrian. Tomorrow we need to sort this out. I need to know where I stand with him. Are we having a fling or is there something more? Do we want it to be something more? Do we want different things? He can't be with me forever, we don't have that chance, I was destined to be a guardian, and I didn't have time for a normal life. I had to always put my life in front of Lissa's. I couldn't be with anyone, let alone a royal Moroi like Adrian. This was mine and Dimitri's problem too.

I quickly got ready for bed and climbed in, my head spinning with all these different things. I vowed that tomorrow I would talk to Adrian seriously. I just hoped I could deal with whatever was to come my way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up late that morning and I still felt tired. I put it down to the fact that I dreamed about Adrian again, having one of those confusing dreams like I did after I met him.

I dressed quickly in skinny jeans, a t shirt and Uggs putting my big coat on. I had to be quiet because Lissa was asleep. Her and Christian had an argument last night so she came back here. I didn't 'see' the argument but judging from Lissa's thoughts afterwards I'm glad I didn't.

This morning I'd decided that I was going to see Mason. I had decided that everything that was said was in the heat of the moment and I was going to be the bigger person, for once.

I knocked on Mason's door but got no answer. I knocked again and still nothing. I tried the door to find it was open so I walked in. I expected Mason and Eddie to still be asleep but there beds were empty, it looked like they hadn't even been slept in. Now I was worried.

I went to Christian's room that was just next door and asked him if he'd seen them leave early that morning.

"No, I didn't see them. Why what's wrong?"

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling that's all. " Mason wouldn't be so stupid to go to Spokane would he?

"Look, why don't you ask Ryan in the room next door to Mason. He might have seen something." Christian said.

I beat so hard on Ryan's door that it is a wonder that I didn't break it off its hinges.

"Rose. What the hell?"

"Have you seen Mason and Eddie?" I asked

"Yeah, those two and Mia Rinaldi left early hours of the morning. I thought I heard them say something about Strigoi but I didn't think anything of it."

Shit. I thanked Ryan and told Christian what I knew. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"_We're_ going after them. You'll need to compel the guardians so we can get out and get them back."

"Rose, shouldn't we just tell the guardians?"

"No! They'll find out it was me who told them and then I'll get in trouble and so will Dimitri. No, we have to get them back before they get killed."

And so Christian and I made our way out of the ski lodge and to Spokane. I just prayed to God that they didn't find any Strigoi...

* * *

><p>Sooooo what did you think? I couldn't resist putting in a MasonAdrian argument, what did you think?

Remember to review, mes amis!


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you to yerkey, Kris Ivashkov25, KitKat4x4, Big J Ivashkov, bijtjen, gothicpoet0615, EllieMasen, Caitbaybeeen and my annoymous reviewer, it is very much appreciated. Do keep reviewing!**

**As you know the last chapter finished with Rose and Christian going to Spokane. I decided not to write Spokane because I am not changing anything and you all know what happens anyway. **

**So in this chapter Mason has died and they are now back at the Acadmey and everything that has happened at the ski lodge is going to be summed up. Someone asked me about the thing between Lissa and Adrian at the party, that is explained in this chapter but that did happen in the book as well so I assumed that most of you would have figured out, but I explained it anyway. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. **

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur. I couldn't quite believe what had happened. I mean, sure Christian and I had found our three vigilantes at the shopping plaza...but then so had the humans working for the Strigoi. Yeah, we'd managed to escape the humans, but not the Strigoi who were holding us. Yeah, the Strigoi who captured us were dead...but then so was Mason.<p>

Mason. Mason, my friend who I loved as a brother. Mason who would help me with anything and was always there if I needed him. Admittedly, he had called me a cheap blood whore a few days before but he didn't mean it. He told me so. And now he had been taken from me in the cruelest way possible. He would never have the chance to be the great guardian he was meant to be. And it was all my fault. If I had listened to Christian and told the guardians maybe he'd be alive. Maybe this would have never happened. Maybe Mason would be sitting beside on the plane back to Academy, laughing about our awesome winter vacation and he would not be lying in a coffin on another private plane.

Instead I had Adrian. He was coming back to the Academy to practise spirit with Lissa. That explained the dreams, the drinking, the smoking, the weird behaviour. Turns out, back at the party when Lissa and Adrian had touched that had alerted Lissa they were kindred spirits (no pun intended). Adrian knew before; however with his ability to see auras, he knew as soon as he and Lissa met.

The next two weeks passed in a daze. I had my molnija ceremony, which really wasn't as glorious has I had thought it would be. All these marks would be were painful reminders of my lost friend. Dimitri had cancelled my training sessions until further notice to give me some recovery time I suppose. Mason's funeral had been the worst, however. I know I had Lissa and Adrian beside me but not even they could take away the endless pit of despair I felt. The endless guilt that I didn't do enough to save him.

There was another pressing matter for me to deal with. Adrian. As he had come back to the Academy with Lissa we were in a better position for our relationship to work, even if it was as just friends. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods to deal with this but it was something I needed to do, my head was all over the place and getting this sorted might just get one thing off my mind.

Adrian was staying in the guest housing at the Academy so on Sunday afternoon, the day before my classes started again, I went and saw him.

"Little dhampir, how you feeling?" he asked, ushering me inside.

"Look, Adrian we need to talk." He motioned for me to sit, so I did so on the massive leather sofa that was in his room at the foot of his massive bed. Why anyone needed a bed that big I didn't know, you could fit at least five people in there. He sat opposite in an armchair.

"I don't think I'm going to like this conversation, am I?" he said, reaching into his jacket pocket, presumably getting his cigarettes then decided against it after seeing the expression on my face.

"Adrian, I need you to promise me to listen. No matter what I say, please do not interrupt. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Right, I'm just going to lay all my cards on the table." I took a deep breath, here goes nothing. "I know we haven't known each other all that long, and I'm going to be honest, I never wanted a serious relationship with you when we first met," I looked up to see his reaction, but he his face was blank. A guardian mask as I called it, Dimitri did it a lot. "But, I realised after we spent that night together that we were more a like than I thought. I know it might sound stupid but I felt a connection, or something. I don't know what it was. It was in that moment that even if I couldn't be your girlfriend, I could be your friend." I looked down at the floor; this was going to be the hard part to get out. Adrian said nothing the entire time. "I'm here because I want to know where I stand. If you want to be friends I will accept that, but every time I think about you, how you held me at the dinner and back in my room or how we kissed... all I know is that I want to be with you." I started crying, I didn't know why, maybe it was because Mason's death was still so fresh and I felt guilty but I remembered what Mason had said after the Drozdov attack: _we can't stop living because other's have died, no matter how hard it is sometimes. _With that in my head, I continued. "If there is anything that Mason's death as taught me, it is how short life is and how quickly it can end. I have accepted that me becoming a guardian means that I will constantly face death and I am going to pack as much as I can into my life before I die. And I want my life to be with you, or at least part of it anyway." I looked up again, trying to read his expression; he looked confused but also...happy. His eyes shone. "I understand if you don't like me in that way," it was obvious in his eyes that he did. "And I will back off if you want me to. Like I said, I need to know where I stand."

Adrian didn't say anything for a while. He just sat across from me and stared, not in a calculating way like he was trying to figure anything out but like he was looking at me for the first time trying to see if there was any hidden meaning in my words.

"Adrian? You know it's rude to ignore someone, especially when they've just bared their soul to you." I remarked, I don't think I've ever been so nervous.

"You know what, little dhampir? I was worried you didn't feel like that way towards _me_. I've thought about this since you went missing from the lodge. I vowed when you got back I would tell you everything. But with Mason...I knew I had to give you time and I was willing to wait for you." He knelt down in front of me taking both of my hands in one of his while his other hand cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. "I want to be with you, Rose." He smiled, and despite my tears, I smiled back. "I don't think what you said was stupid. True feelings are never stupid..."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Ivashkov." It was sweet kiss, not passionate like our first kiss at the party, it was the sort of kiss that made your heart skip a beat and left you breathless just from the pure emotion that was put into that one kiss.

We spent the rest of the day together there was no sex or anything like that, we just talked like we had at the ski lodge. We went to dinner, hand in hand, gaining looks from passers by. When we entered the cafeteria we got strange looks from people like Jesse and Ralph but my friends, the people who mattered, were happy for us. I could feel Lissa was bit sceptical but she was willing to believe that Adrian wouldn't hurt me but promised to 'sort him out' if he did. That made me smile.

There was only one thing that plagued my thoughts now. What was Dimitri going to do? I hadn't seen him since my molnija ceremony because our practices were suspended but I was curious to know whether he took Tasha's offer. If he stayed, was me seeing Adrian going to make things awkward? As far as he knew I still have feelings for him and I was pretty sure he did for me.

When it reached the three week mark, I decided that I could start my sessions with Dimitri again. Maybe now I would finally get the information that had bugged me for weeks. I wanted him to take the offer but then, like I had deducted before, my guardian training would suffer. I also wanted him guard Tasha for selfish reasons, it would make me seeing Adrian easier.

On my way to the gym I pondered that thought. Even though my brain was incredibly fuzzy because of the early morning I was still pretty sure I could see the major problem with Dimitri. I wanted him to stay at the Academy for _practical_ reasons, not emotional ones. I realised that now. Maybe I _was_ in love with the 'forbidden fruit' and that was what I felt. I knew deep down that I didn't truly love Dimitri, just the excitement a forbidden romance could bring. I just hoped he was adult enough to accept things for how they were.

I entered the gym expecting to be early for once, but as always, Dimitri was there, sitting on a chair, reading a Western. He looked up when he heard me enter and didn't even look surprised that I was here.

"I thought you might come by." He said, putting a book mark between the pages.

"It's time for practice."

He shook his head. "No. No practice today. You're still recovering."

"I've got a clean bill of health. I'm good to go." I tried to put as much of my usual bravado into my words.

It didn't work. Dimitri pulled up a chair and gestured me to sit opposite him. "Rose, no one gets over their first kill...kills...easily. Even with Strigoi...it's still technically taking a life. That's hard to come to terms with. And with everything else on top if that..." he sighed, and placed my hand in his. Before when he'd done that I felt sparks or fireworks or whatever. Now? Nothing, this further proved my earlier musings. The same could not be said for Dimitri. "When I saw your face...when we found you in that house...you can't imagine how I felt."

I swallowed, trying to ignore the love I could see in his eyes. "How...how did you feel?"

"Devastated...grief-stricken. You were alive, but the way you looked...I didn't think you'd ever recover. And it tore me apart to think of that happening to you so young." He squeezed my hand. "You will recover-I know that now, and I'm glad. But you aren't there. Not yet. Losing someone you care about is never easy."

I dropped my gaze to the floor. "It's my fault," I whispered

"Hmm?"

"Mason. Getting killed."

"Oh, Roza. No. You made some bad decisions but you didn't kill him. You can't blame yourself."

"But I told him about Spokane. We argued after he saw me with Adrian and..."

I heard Dimitri's sharp intake of breath. I looked up and could see him want to ask me about Adrian but he knew it wasn't the right time.

"I should go." I said, removing my hands from his and getting up from my chair. "Thanks for talking." I turned and headed towards the door.

"I said no."

I glanced back. "What?"

"Tasha. I told her no."

I was shocked. He should have taken it, not just because I wanted him to but because this would have been good for him. He could have had a family and some semblance of a normal life. "Why?" I gasped.

"Because what Tasha wanted from me, a family, a life, I couldn't give her." He said, that burning passion returning to his eyes.

"Why?" I repeated. Please don't let it be me, I begged internally.

"Because I can't do that with someone I don't love." He said, he got up from his chair and came over to me. He took my face in his hands and cupped my face. I was too frozen to pull away. "Especially when that would mean leaving someone I loved behind."

Oh, God. It was about me, and I wasn't prepared for this. I had prepared to tell him goodbye and have a nice live and all that, not _this_.

"Who?" I asked, stupidly. I knew I was me.

"You, Roza." He whispered and leaned his head down to kiss me.

I pulled out of his grip. "No."

"What?"

"No. I can't do this." I said. I looked away from the hurt that I could see on his face. I really didn't want this conversation now. _Man up, Hathaway_, I thought to myself.

"But...I thought that...what about with Victor? He said the charm worked because we have feelings for each other. Here in the gym before we left for the lodge?" I could hear desperation in his voice. "Rose, I thought you loved me too."

"I did. But..."

"It's him isn't it? Ivashkov." He spat. "You'd seriously want him?"

"Yes, it's Adrian. Dimitri, we can never be together. You've said it yourself. And when I graduate we still can't be together. But with Adrian? I know we'll never be together forever, and it kills me to know that, but...Me and him...we're...I don't know. I just know that I want him, what you think we have is just an illusion." I said.

"But I love you!"

"Why? Why do you love me? I know why I loved you. Because you were the forbidden. It was the thrill of it. Not because there was any real connection. Not like what I have with Adrian." I know it was harsh but he needed the truth, I wouldn't hurt him by lying to him.

"Why I love you? Because you are everything. You're in every thought I have. The very reason I stayed here. I live for the moments that I get to see you just to hear your voice, hear you breathe. You're everything, Roza." He said passionately. It all sounded just a little pretentious to me.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. I chose Adrian. I don't want you. I'm sorry." I turned to leave again.

I stopped when he started talking again. "Someone told me before, if two people are meant to be together, whether they admit it or not, they will be together eventually. I believe that, Rose." He walked towards me again and he whispered in my ear. "I will fight, Rose. I will not give up that easily." He walked passed me and out of the gym, leaving me there stunned.

How was I going to face him again, after that? I was hoping he'd be adult enough to accept it for what it was and not let it affect out professional relationship. But it was obvious now that was not going to happen.

Well things just get better and better don't they?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I orginally wrote the chapter without going into detail about Rose and Adrian's conversation, but I got sudden inspiration from reading tweets from TheNotebook, so I decided to do it. (I would follow him on Twitter if you have it. Some of his tweets are really good).<strong>

**What about Dimitri's reaction? I've read stories were Dimitri just accepts Rose and Adrian for what they were and then go off with Tasha but I thought this way was a lot more interesting. So Dimitri is staying and he is not a happy Russian! **

**We are now going into Shadow Kiss and there is going to be a lot more action, these first few chapters I wanted to focus on the Adrian/Rose relationship and develop that before getting in the heavy stuff. **

**Remember to review and tell me what you think and I also want to know what you think will happen or want to happen as we go into the next book, as it were. **

**Snap to it, peoples!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you to poppyroza, Kris Ivashkov25, Deanna64, Big J Ivashkov, disha(), Tinkerbell779, Cheerleader1100, Jmxx, Mommafox, JazXoXo and melissamary55 for the reviews and favourites etc. As always it is very much appreciated.**

**This chapter starts off at the beginning of Shadow Kiss. There will be some changes to the plot line in the next chapters as I said before, so I hope you like what I have planned!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. **

* * *

><p>Things are not exactly coming up Rose Hathaway at the minute. Sure, I'm dating a royal Moroi, who absolutely adores me and I him and I'd never been happier. Sure, I'm ahead of all my class mates in my guardian training in terms of combat, although academically that is a different matter all together.<p>

But. I also have to deal with my older mentor being in love with me and me not loving him back. Dimitri was being so childish about it right now. Our _professional_ relationship is better now; at least he is actually talking to me and training with me after ignoring me for two weeks. There is also my friend Mason's death for which I blamed myself. This also came alongside me getting my first Strigoi kills. Victor Dashkov, the man who tried to kill me and torture my best friend Lissa is going on trial and we are trying desperately to go and give evidence to make sure that he actually goes to prison.

Oh, yeah and did I mention I'm seeing ghosts? Things definitely not going my way right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was when I had snuck out after being dragged into Lissa's head when her and Christian were about to have sex, I felt incredibly violated by that. I decided to go for a walk and clear my head when I heard Dimitri talking to Alberta about Victor Dashkov's trial that I saw _him_.

I almost didn't pay attention to the figure I saw in my peripheral vision but it seemed to follow wherever I looked. That was when I saw Mason. He wasn't exactly deathly pale like ghosts were in movies but he looked washed out. I could still make the red of his hair and green of his jacket but he didn't look...well right. I knew he would look like Mason with him being dead and everything but to be honest, I never expected to see him in the first place.

He pointed at me and beckoned for me to go towards him. That was the point I ran. What was happening to me? Was craziness catching? With the amount of time I spent with Adrian, maybe he was rubbing off on me. Although, Adrian didn't see dead people, so I quickly disregarded that.

At that moment I thought I hit a brick wall. Classy. But then I realised brick walls don't wear leather dusters. Dimitri.

"Rose, what are you doing out here? Dressed like that?" he asked. Maybe I should have put some clothes on instead of walking out in the freezing cold with just Adrian's shirt, a pair of shorts and slippers on.

"Err, I needed some air." I said, trying to get away from him.

"Right. And that is why you are out in the freezing cold in pyjamas?" He so didn't believe me.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, comrade."

"Hmm." He did that call one eyebrow thing. I so wished I could do that. "I suppose I better take you back to your dorm." He sighed and led me off towards the main building.

"So what were you saying about Victor Dashkov to Alberta?" I asked, innocently.

I sighed, "You heard that?"

"Yep. So when do we leave?"

"_I _leave in a week. _You _don't."

"What? You're saying that Lissa and I don't get to see the man who tried to kill and torture us get locked up forever? We don't even get to put across _our_ side of the story?" I asked in disbelief.

"No."

"That's all you've got to say? Come on, Dimitri! You know what he did! Please can you just talk to someone? You have connections, at least let Lissa go!" I begged.

"Look, Rose we don't have time to talk about this." I noticed we were nearly at my dorm. "I'll see what I can do but I doubt they'll listen to me."

"Thank you, at least you're offering to try." I conceded. I could always ask Adrian.

"Get back to your room, Roza." He said, he took one last look at me and walked away.

I walked back up to my room, effectively evading the guy on duty, and I sat on my bed. I really couldn't sleep, especially not now. We needed to get to that trial, not just to see him locked up but also because Victor knew about me and Dimitri. I knew that was long finished but if it got out, Adrian would hate me for not telling him, he might even think I still have feelings for Dimitri. I couldn't handle that. I would die if Adrian left me.

I just hoped someone, somewhere saw sense and let us go to that trial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the day! We finally got to stop having classes and do our field experience. It would be the best six weeks of my entire school life. Just me and Lissa, hanging out all day, I even got to stay in her room. Bliss.

"Hey, Hathaway!" I heard Eddie call from one of the benches in the gym. He waved me over and I sat in the empty seat next to him. "You excited?"

"Hell, yeah. Just six weeks of me and Lissa. You want someone in particular?" I winked, knowing that he wanted to guard Jill. Eddie had told her that he didn't feel ready for a relationship with someone so soon after Mason's death. It made me feel about Adrian but we were practically together before he died so I didn't feel as bad.

"You know I want Jill, but I don't know if it'll be awkward..."

"Listen, Jill respects that you need some time and it wouldn't be awkward, only if you make it that way." I said, placing my hand on his knee.

"I suppose your right." We stopped talking after that as Alberta, Stan and Dimitri had entered the gym. It was time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian Ozera. I had been given Christian Ozera to guard for six weeks. _Six weeks_. It was beyond torture! Sure we got on better after Spokane but he still irritated the life out of me and I sometimes I really wanted to punch him in the face but now I have to guard him!

Eddie and I were in our way to the library where I knew Lissa and Christian were. Seeing as Eddie was guarding Lissa we went together. I was glad that Lissa got Eddie; I knew he'd be a good guardian to her.

"Hey, guys. How's my favourite guardian?" Lissa asked, she obviously hadn't heard. I'm surprised the whole campus didn't hear me shouting at Alberta.

"I'm not guarding you, Liss." Her face fell. "I'm guarding Christian."

And then the laughter started. It was mostly Adrian and Lissa, Christian looked slightly amused but then remembered that we'd have to share a room.

"Who's...guarding...me...then?" Lissa managed to choke out during fits of laughter.

"Me." Eddie said, he immediately went into guardian mode and stood along the wall behind our table, giving him a clear view of Lissa and the library.

"Oh, who got Jill then?" she asked.

"Meredith." I replied. I did a very un-guardian thing and sat on Adrian's lap and gave him a kiss.

"You're guarding me?" Christian asked, pointing at me.

"Yeah, I'm not happy about it either but shall we at least try and make it easier on ourselves?" I asked, turning back to Adrian before he could reply.

"I'll try. And would you two please get a room?" Christian said, making a point of covering his eyes. If only he knew the things I'd seen him and Lissa do.

"We're in a room, you just happen to be in it to."

"Rose." I heard Eddie say and he motioned to the door. Stan had walked in.

I shot up from Adrian's lap and stood in a similar manner to Eddie. Stan looked around the room taking notes and left.

"Thanks." I whispered to Eddie.

"No problem."

The Moroi continued whatever conversation they were having before we arrived when Adrian dropped the bombshell.

"When are we all leaving for Court then?" he said, innocently

"What do you mean? We're not going to Court?" Lissa replied, laying her head on Christian's shoulder, they were always more 'touchy feeling' after they had sex, I noticed.

"For the trial? You didn't know?"

"Who's trial?" Christian asked.

"Victor Dashkov. I assumed they'd ask you three to give evidence. Even I'm going."

At the mention of Victor Dashkov, Lissa stiffened. I felt fear and panic through the bond.

"Rose, did you know?" she asked.

Here it goes. "Yeah I knew. But," she went to shout at me. "Dimitri only told me yesterday because I overheard him talking to Alberta about it. He's said he'll see if he can get us there." I explained.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Do you think there is a chance they'll set him free?" I asked Adrian, I didn't have much faith in the justice system.

"It's a possibility with any case. But then Victor is royal, I don't know if that'll effect the verdict." He said truthfully.

"That's more of a reason that we should go!" Lissa said, passionately. Grabbing her bag, kissing Christian on the cheek and heading out of the door. Eddie quickly followed.

_I'm going to Kirova. I'll get us there, Rose._ She said through the bond.

"Where..." Christian began

"Kirova. She's gonna try and get us to the trial."

"Well, I need to go to the feeders." He got his stuff and I followed. I went to kiss Adrian but Christian had said that he wouldn't allow _his_ guardian to make public displays of affection.

It was going to be a long six weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I don't think it's the best chapter but they will get more interesting I promise! In the next chapter there will be some RoseAdrian romatic stuff. I haven't finished it yet so it might be a few days before I upload but I will do it ASAP! **

**Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you to bookworm1099, Kris Ivashkov25, biancaneve85, .x, Deanna64 and Lena1997 for the reviews and favourites. It is very much appreciated! **

**This is just a 'filler' chapter, but it does have some romatic stuff from Rose and Adrian which should keep you entertained! Someone asked me if I was going to chage the rating back to an M. I had no plans to however, if enough people ask me I will do a seperate story which will be one shots of more graphic scenes between Rose and Adrian from the story if people want me to. Just let me know either by reviews or send me a message. If I don't get at least five people ask me I won't be doing them. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. **

* * *

><p>The first week of the field experience was the most irritating. There was a 'Strigoi' attack after school had ended on the second day and although I didn't get in the action I thought I'd handled it pretty well...until Stan chastised me for apparently looking 'too eager' to join the fight. How stupid. There was another incident that I had a good telling off for when I completely froze and didn't protect Christian. Along with Dimitri, I'd managed to convince Alberta that it had brought back flashbacks from Spokane and that was why I froze. I didn't tell anyone the real reason was because I'd seen Mason again.<p>

Apart from that, nothing much had happened to me and Eddie. We'd teamed up seeing as Christian and Lissa spent so much time together using the near and far guard technique which I hoped would give us extra marks.

It was finally Sunday, my day off. I had been told by Adrian that he had a surprise planned after Church and I was to meet him at his room in the guest wing. Lissa wanted to know what it was but he was being so through he wouldn't tell her in case she accidently told me through the bond.

Throughout the entire service, Lissa and I speculated about Adrian's surprise. Lissa was torn between day in Paris or romantic getaway to a secluded location. Like that was gonna happen in an afternoon, I'd told her. I think I'd be lucky if I got lunch in the school cafeteria and a hot make out session in a darkened corner of the library. I was so classy, right?

With many different scenarios running through my head, I made my way to Adrian's room. Things had been going really well between us. I'd known when I started dating him, a month ago now, that he had a womanising reputation and that worried me. I knew Adrian would never hurt me but I thought that if we were not having sex he'd either leave me or look for it elsewhere. He hadn't done either and he never pressured me but I could see that sometimes it was hard for him (we had nearly gone all the way a few times but I backed out like the chicken I am). I knew that Adrian was the one I wanted to lose my virginity to but there hadn't been a moment, so far, that I felt was quite right. It sounded stupid but it was important to me and Adrian respected that.

I knocked on Adrian's door and almost immediately he answered, like he was waiting for me.

"Little dhampir." He said, closing the door so I couldn't see in the room. "I need you to do something for me." He pulled out a blindfold and covered my eyes.

"What is going on?" I asked wearily. Don't get me wrong I trusted Adrian but this was out of the ordinary.

"Have a bit of trust, babe." He laughed and started leading me into his room.

"Adrian? I don't like this." I hated surprises enough without all of this.

"Ok, I'm taking the blindfold off." I felt him untie the knot at the back of my head and I gasped.

His room had been transformed from an ordinary plain room to the most romantic setting I had ever seen. He'd removed the sofa, arm chairs and coffee table from in front of the fire place and replaced them with a dining table for two. The table was covered with a pure white tablecloth scattered with a combination of red, pink and white rose petals, with roses in a crystal vase in the middle. I noticed there where to plates that were covered over, but, for once, I was too preoccupied to think about food.

Little candles were dotted around the room, on the table, the mantelpiece even the floor. There was fire crackling in the fire place, adding warmth and extra light to the room. Not only were there flowers on the table there were lilies, tulips, daisies and some flowers I didn't recognise in vases on practically every flat surface. I noticed there were rose petals and flowers on the bed as well.

"Wow." I gasped. I couldn't believe it; this must have taken him ages.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I turned to face him. "What's for lunch then?" I laughed and he did as well.

Adrian somehow had got my favourite food, pizza and brownies-not very romantic I know but I thought it was sweet- and we sat and ate not saying much just enjoying being in each other's company. I kind of wished I was better dressed for this instead of being in jeans, t shirt and Converse.

"What's all this in aid of?" I asked when we'd finished and gestured to the room.

"Can't a boyfriend treat his girlfriend without having an ulterior motive?"

I considered that. "No. They can't" I joked; he smiled and looked into my eyes. "You actually did do this out of blue didn't you?" I asked. I was shocked. Adrian struck me as the last person to put thought into anything let alone all this effort on top of that.

"Don't sound so shocked. I do actually think of others once in a while." He smirked. I went around to his side of the table, sat on his lap and kissed him deeply.

I pulled away after a while to straddle his waist, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. His hands rested on my hips, rubbing up and down slightly. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting him in. I don't know how long we sat like that but eventually he picked me up and took me to his bed.

"I don't want to have sex yet, Adrian." I told him after a while, most of our clothes lay scattered on the floor expect for our underwear.

He lifted his head up and stared at me. I could see the desire in his eyes but also the fierce love I knew he felt for me, although he'd never said it. "Ok, Rose. Do you want to stop?" he asked cupping my face.

"Yeah." I said truthfully. "But I want to stay." I kissed him again.

He moved off me, pulling me up with him. We sat against the headboard, wrapped in each other's arms and watched a movie. That was another good thing about Adrian. He'd sit through any movie I picked from _Moulin Rouge_ (what we were watching now), to _Beauty and the Beast_ and he'd never complain. He would however do what he's doing now and try and distract me by playing with my hair and planting kisses on my neck. And it always worked.

"I am starving." I said after pulling away from another make out session- I'd lost count after number four.

"You're always starving." He laughed. "Shall we go to dinner?" he pulled me up from the bed, grabbing our clothes. We got dressed and walked to dinner hand in hand.

Yeah, I had the best boyfriend ever. Today definitely made my week better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooooo, what do you think? Review and let me know! Also let me know about the seperate RoseAdrian one shots!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you to 18blueberries, Lena1997, melissamary55, narniaXisXhome, bunnie27 and sunayna4sho for reviews and favourites. Also thank you to biancaneve85 who reviewed my other story as well. It is very much appreciated!**

**I have decided to do the one shot story anyway, even if no one wants to read it I'm doing it anyway! I hope to upload the first one ASAP, I'm still in the process of writing it. **

**So this is when everyone arrives at Court however the trial does not start until the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>I woke early on Monday morning to Christian kicking me awake. I groaned and began getting ready ignoring Christian moaning that I took too long. I was absolutely starving, as always, so I was glad when I saw Christian making his way to the cafeteria.<p>

"I need to see the feeder's first." He said and I sighed. I wasn't sure if he meant it or he was doing it to irritate me.

We saw a middle aged female feeder named Alice. She seemed to be Christian's favourite. She was also delusional, more so than other feeders that is. The last time we saw her all she went on about was how the school needing protecting and I had to be prepared. Total nutcase.

When Christian had finally finished I was just about ready to keel over from hunger. We headed to the cafeteria again when we were ambushed by Lissa.

"We're going!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her place.

"What?" Christian asked I could make out any coherent thoughts from the bond; there was only happiness and excitement.

"The trial! You two need to pack now, we leave in twenty minutes." She grabbed us by the arms and dragged us off to Christian's room, Eddie lagging behind.

We were going. Dimitri or Lissa or Adrian had come through and we were going! Jill was coming along as well seeing as Victor Dashkov tried to take her as well thinking she could use spirit, she couldn't however she uses water; we still had to carry on with the field experience which was why Eddie and Meredith were joining us.

I packed in record time. I didn't have time to get some more clothes from my own room but I doubted we'd be at Court for more than a week if that. I still couldn't believe we were going!

We all headed out to the school's private air strip where I could see Alberta, Dimitri and several other guardians crowded around the plane.

I boarded the plane, to see Adrian already seated towards the back of the plane with a drink in his hand. I went and sat in the seat beside him, laying my head in his shoulder; he wrapped his free arm around me and kissed my head.

"Little dhampir, aren't you going to thank me for getting you to the trial?" I could hear humour in his voice.

I brought my face up to kiss him, seeing Dimitri in the corner of my staring at us; I ignored him and pecked Adrian on the lips.

"Is that all I'm worth?" he joked, putting his empty glass down and turning his body, as much as the seat would allow, to face me.

"It's all you're worth when we're on a plane full of people." I whispered in his ear and kissed him again.

We resumed our original position and I noticed Lissa and Christian were in the seats in front with Jill and Eddie in front of them. Meredith sat with a guardian's whose name I couldn't remember. Dimitri sat on the opposite side of the aisle and was occasionally glaring at Adrian. How mature.

The plane began its ascent when the pain in my head started. And I mean pain. It felt like my skull was about to explode from immense pressure. I pulled away from Adrian and put my head in my hands.

"Rose, are you ok?"Adrian asked concerned, rubbing circles into my back.

"I've just got a headache." I whispered. I had never felt pain like this before. It wasn't helped by the shadow like figures I kept seeing in my peripheral vision.

"Are you sure? I mean your aura, it's black. That isn't a good thing." He replied. He sounded truly worried.

"Rose?" I heard Alberta say. She sounded so distant.

Christian was the next to talk. "She was saying she was hungry before we left. She might just need food." I had never seen Christian show concern for me that was a novelty.

A few minutes someone handed me two granolas bars, a banana and some painkillers. I sat up, Adrian keeping his hand on my back, and ate. I took the tablets and laid my head back on Adrian's shoulder.

"How do you feel now?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"It still hurts so much." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I felt Adrian rest his cheek on my head.

"Try and sleep, babe. It might make you feel better."

I took his advice and feel into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to Adrian shaking me gently telling me we'd arrived. My headache had practically gone except for a dull ache and I did feel better for my nap. It took me at least ten minutes to assure Adrian that I felt fine.

We all piled in SUVs and began the short half hour drive to Court. I was so excited, not for the trial, but for seeing the Moroi Court for the first time. Lissa, Christian, Adrian and the other guardians had been before. Meredith, Eddie and I were first timers.

We approached the large electronic gates that were the entrance to the main grounds of the Court when the guardians on the gate had to verify who we were and then led us down the long gravel road that lead to what they called the 'visitor's garage' which was more like a parking lot.

Court guardians took all out luggage from the cars and to our rooms. Alberta told us to follow her to pick up our room keys so we could get unpacked and settled in. The trial didn't start until tomorrow so we'd have today to explore Court before we got the serious stuff.

We were all given separate rooms, which Eddie and Meredith contested insisting to be with their Moroi for the field experience but Dimitri assured them that that wasn't necessary and this wouldn't affect their grade. All our rooms were in the same wing, except Adrian's who was told he had to stay with his parents on, what I had called, the 'elite side' of Court.

My room wasn't as luxurious as my room at the ski lodge but it still had an en suite bathroom, a king sized bed, flat screen TV, walk in wardrobe, sofa, armchair and coffee table. It was very similar to Adrian's room back at school.

I got unpacked, thankful that Adrian had thought to get some clothes from my room however there were a couple of dresses in my suitcase that I didn't remember owning. I made a mental note to thank him later.

_Come and talk to me_. I heard Lissa through the bond. She never normally used the bond to talk to me unless we were with people so it felt weird for her to have done it.

She was only in the room next door so it wasn't a long walk to go and see her which I was grateful for. Although my headache had gone I still didn't feel quite right.

"What's up, Liss?" I asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"The queen has asked to see me." she remembered the last time the Queen had spoken, well shouted, at her. It was practically like she had disowned her from being royal, but the queen couldn't do that.

"Do you know why?"

"No, but it can't be much worse than last time." she sighed.

"Liss, you can't let her get to you. Remember you are the last Dragomir and she is only an Ivashkov. She's probably jealous of you." I remarked. I then realised that Adrian could be closely related to the queen but I decided not to think of that just now.

Lissa got up and started to get ready, dressing in a light pink pussybow blouse, high-waisted pencil skirt and light pink flats, putting on subtle make up. "That might be the case but she is still the queen. It helps to be in her good books if you're royal." She said when she'd done. "Will you watch?" she asked and I nodded.

There was a knock at the door and a guardian told her he was to escort her. I went back to my room and slipped into Lissa's head, eager to know what the queen wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It turns out the queen wanted to take Lissa under her wing and make sure she was "educated properly" as she had put it. Lissa of course had agreed, and when she graduated was to live at Court and attend Lehigh College. She had already begun looking at courses. I was happy for her. I wasn't too keen on the idea of going to college but then Lissa was my priority.

Adrian had sent me a message saying that I was to ready at four for 'an important meeting'. I had no idea what he meant but I took it as a hint to wear one of the dresses he'd got me.

I decided on the simplest one, leaving the fancy looking cocktail dress for another occasion. It was a short sleeved, black knitted dress that came to just above my knees; I wore black leggings and a pair black stiletto shoe boots I had borrowed from Lissa. I left my hair down and only put on a little bit of make-up seeing as I didn't own much.

Adrian was here on time for once and we walked hand in hand to wherever this 'meeting' was.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked curious, I bet this was going to be either incredibly embarrassing or incredibly romantic.

"Just to dinner." That didn't sound too bad. "With my parents."

I stopped dead. "Your...your parents?" I was so not prepared for this. Adrian only mentioned Nathan and Daniella Ivashkov a couple of times and I gathered that he and his father didn't get along very well. I also got the impression that they didn't or wouldn't approve of his being in a relationship with a dhampir.

"Little dhampir it is nothing to worry about. They'll like you." I notice he didn't say 'love'.

We continued walking until we reached what looked like a mansion. It had at least four floors, and had double front door. Who had a _double_ front door? It seemed stupid to me.

Adrian had a key so just let us in. "Mom? Dad?" he called. A tall, slender Moroi woman appeared at the top of the stairs. I assumed this was Adrian's mother.

"Adrian, sweetie. I see you've brought your...friend." she descended the stairs and stood in front of me extending her hand. "I'm Daniella Ivashkov, Adrian's mother. You must be Rose." I took her hand at shook it. She seemed nice enough to me.

"Yes, I'm Rose." I replied.

"My _girlfriend_." Adrian emphasised clearly objecting to his mother's use of just 'friend'.

"It is nice to meet you, Lady Ivashkov. You have lovely home." I said, hoping to distract her from Adrian.

"Thank you. Shall we make our way to the dining room?" she walked through some doors to our left and into the dining room. It looked like it was out of one of those period movies that have the ridiculously long tables that were only used for two people. I expected to see telephones on either end to ask someone to pass the salt.

There was a Moroi man already seated at the head of the table. He looked up when we entered and stood. He made no effort to hide is disapproval of me.

"I'm Nathan Ivashkov. You're Miss Hathaway I presume?" he didn't offer to shake my hand, he just looked at me up and down like I was some sort of circus freak.

I tried to be as respectful as I could and ignore Adrian's tightening grip on my hand and obvious annoyance towards his father. "Yes, I'm Rose Hathaway, Lord Ivashkov. It is a pleasure to meet you." What a lie.

He sat back down in his chair and motioned for us to sit. Daniella sat on his right and Adrian to his left. I sat next to Adrian, gripping his hand under the table. He rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand with his thumb.

Servants came in then with our food and gave us drinks and we began eating. I was too nervous to eat much but I made a good show of it.

"So Rose, you're a student at 's?" Daniella ask, the awkward silence had obviously got too much for her.

"Yes, I graduate in a few months."

"And you will be Vasilisa Dragomir's guardian?"

"I hope to be, yes." I answered and looked down at my plate.

"Why do you only hope to be? Are you not good enough?" Lord Ivashkov asked in a stern voice.

"Dad, that was out of order." Adrian snarled, he was always so defensive when it came to me.

"It was just a question, Adrian."

"It isn't that I am not good enough, Lord Ivashkov, it is because, even with our...close friendship I am not guaranteed to guard her. I could be assigned to any royal." I explained, holding off telling them about the bond.

"Hmm. I suppose that is logical. Although as the last Dragomir she should receive more experienced guardians and not an amateur." This guy was really trying my patience.

"You know Rose has actually killed Strigoi? Which I think makes her the most experienced guardian of her age." Adrian said, glaring at his father.

"But killing Strigoi does not mean you are the best." He said, motioning for a servant to remove our plates and bring out the dessert.

Nothing else was said for the rest of the dinner. We ate in silence again although I knew Adrian wanted to comment back to his father.

It was late in the evening when we'd finished dinner and Lord Ivashkov left straightaway to deal with whatever it is he did. He didn't say a word to me when he left, not that I cared anyway.

Daniella bid us goodbye and we made our way back to the guest housing were my room was.

"God, that man is such an asshole." Adrian said angrily when we got outside, putting an arm around my waist. I did the same.

"I thought it could have been a lot worse. I honestly expected him to lecture you on how you should be with a royal Moroi and not a novice dhampir.

We walked in silence until we got to my room. I unlocked the door and pulled Adrian inside with me.

He cupped my face in his hands and his bright green eyes bored into mine. "He still had no right to say that to you. I don't want to be with a Moroi I want to be with you." He kissed my forehead and touched his forehead to mine. "I love you, Rose Hathaway." He whispered.

I smiled. He'd never said that before, I knew I was true but it was nice to hear. "I love you, Adrian Ivashkov." I replied and I kissed him passionately.

He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and walking across the room and laying me on the bed. His lips left mine and travelled down to my neck, his hands travelling down my body. Oh, God. We were gonna do it.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed slightly. He looked up at me and could see the burning passion in his eyes.

"Rose, we'll only do it if you want to. There is no pressure." He said.

My hands moved from his chest to the waistband of this trousers and I pulled his shirt out of them. I undid the buttons throwing the shirt on the floor. His lips found mine again.

It was in that moment when he said he loved me that I knew it was time. And as more of our clothes were removed and the closer together we came I knew we were meant to be. I know I sounded stupid and cheesy but that is what it felt like. Neither of us were perfect, far from it, but we were two imperfect people joining together to create one perfect moment that. Not just the burning lust and animal passion but also the caring and devoted feelings that we shared.

When it was over, we just held each other. Not talking just relishing the feel of each other's embrace.

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was hearing a knock at the door and someone calling my name in what I thought was a Russian accent...

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahahahaha, I laughed so much when I wrote that! It was even funnier when I started writing the next chapter. <strong>

**But Dimitri needs to know he is not wanted! I was gonna have him walk in sooner but decided this would be better!**

**Let me know what you think! Get reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you to Big J Ivashkov, mischiefmanagedx, Kris Ivashkov25, Jmxx, melissamary55, missa27, sunayna4sho, LuPeters, Shadowgirl92, qhaylie, guardiana, xDropDeadBeautifulx and the coolestjohxD for the favourites and reviews! It is very much appreciated!**

**And to any readers I have that haven't been mentioned in any of my author's notes, thank you very much. I have been shocked by the positive response I have had from everyone and I never expected so many postive comments or favourites, so thank you so much for your loyalty and continued support and encouragment!**

**Also thank you to xDropDeadBeautifulx and .x for reviewing my other story. In regards to _Broken Arrow_, as it stands I will not be updating it at the moment, however when I finish this story I may continue it but I am not promising anything! Sorry!**

**I can't remeber if I put it in the last chapter but Jill was kidnapped by Victor as well, so I haven't got confused when we get to the trial. **

**For those of you who were interested in the one shot story, I have started writing it so I hope to upload in the next few days!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>"Rose? We need to get...What the hell is going on here!" I heard Dimitri shout as I quickly wrapped myself in the bed covers while Adrian just looked around confused.<p>

"What?" he sat up, running his hand through his hair. "Shit!" I could tell he wanted to get up but then realised he was naked.

"What are you doing? Male and female students are not allowed in each other's rooms!" Dimitri bellowed, striding into the room. Adrian quickly pulled on his boxers and turned to Dimitri.

"I'm not a student. I can do what I want, Belikov. Anyway, it's not like we are at school anyway, plus Rose wanted to as well." He smirked; I blushed and retreated further into the covers.

"I am aware that you are not a student, Mr Ivashkov," It annoyed me he didn't use his proper title, although I don't know why. "But Miss Hathaway is. Therefore, she will be punished enough for both of you when we return to school. Now get ready for the trial it starts in half an hour." He threw something on the chair in front of him and strode out of the room.

"Shit that was so embarrassing!" I got up from the bed, refusing to look at Adrian and put on a robe. "I'm going to shower quickly and get ready." I said, grabbing some clothes and moving towards the bathroom but Adrian grabbed my arm.

"Little dhampir, don't worry about it. I won't let them punish you."

"I don't care about that! What is Dimitri going to do? He could get you removed from school grounds; we don't know what he could do." I whispered frantically. He shushed me, kissed my forehead and pushed me towards the bathroom and said he'd see me at the trial.

I went and showered reeling from what had happened. Dimitri had no right to just burst into my room or comment on what I did with my boyfriend. But there was also part of my mind that was happy that Dimitri had caught me and Adrian together, maybe then he'd realise that we were serious.

Putting on some clothes I went back into my room to see what Dimitri had brought. It was a guardian's uniform of black and white. It fitted me perfectly with the jacket fitted so it emphasised my hour glass figure. I tied my hair up showing off my molnija marks. I could feel through the bond that Lissa was still in her room so I went next door and we went to the court room together.

Lissa was tense and on edge about the trial. This would be the first time she had seen Victor since he kidnapped her and he scared her. The combination of me and Christian seemed to keep her calm but that meant nothing until the trial started.

"What happens if he goes free? Will he try to kidnap me again? What about Jill? What if he goes to prison and sends other people after me?" Lissa said frantically when we took our seats in the Court room.

"Liss, it will be fine. He will go to prison and it will all be over. There is nothing to worry about." Christian tried to sooth her but I knew it wasn't working. I reached further into the bond to see the full extent of her emotions but all of a sudden they went. My hands started shaking. I felt...scared all of a sudden.

"Little dhampir, it is fine." Adrian sat in the empty seat beside me and took my hands. I was vaguely aware of Dimitri standing behind Adrian with a face like thunder. Why I wasn't sure but I didn't care.

I saw the school guardians, Alberta included, Meredith, Jill and Eddie file in after us and take their seats. Not long after Court guardians brought Victor Dashkov into the Court room. Lissa tensed.

It infuriated me to see him again. Signs of his illness were beginning to show again but not to the extent that it had before Lissa healed him but it was there. He showed no emotion on his face but he had a defiant look which broke into a smirk when he spotted Lissa, Jill and I.

The Queen entered not long after, we all stood when she entered. When the start of the trial was announced we all sat and just waited for our turn to take the stand.

All the guardians stories were pretty much the same. Dimitri's took longer because of my 'attack' on him that night. I was after him and told the court about the 'attack', how I lead the guardians to Jill and Lissa through the bond and the torture I experienced second hand. Lissa and Jill's took longer and really put the nail in his coffin-well I thought so anyway-and everyone was enthralled by their account. They were confident when they spoke but you could still detect thier nervousness at standing so close to Victor.

Tatiana allowed Victor to say his piece and caused a collective shock when he accused Dimitri and I of lying about his charm although I could tell that no one believed him. He was sentenced to life in prison. It felt like a weight had been lifted, until Victor spoke again.

"This isn't over! I will be King one day, you'll see and I will not give up so easily! You'll pay for doing this to me! All of you!" he shouted as he was dragged away by the guardians.

It didn't bother me, they were empty threats. As if he'd be able to do anything from prison, not even Victor Dashkov was that powerful.

"I can't believe it! He has actually gone to prison! He'll never bother us again! But what he said about you and Dimitri, Rose was uncalled for. How dare he do that?" Lissa was buzzing with excitement about this. I was just relieved that everything with me and Dimitri wasn't revealed.

"Yeah, well I suppose you'll say anything to get out of jail, right?" I joked, suddenly aware that Adrian hadn't said much at all and was very tense. "You alright?" I asked him, taking his hand.

"Fine, little dhampir. We should celebrate this. Meet at Rose's room in about an hour and a half and we'll have dinner on me." Everyone agreed and we all went our separate ways, Adrian coming with me.

We didn't speak until we got back to my room. I stripped off the guardian uniform and changed into more casual clothes. It wouldn't take long for me to get ready for the dinner later.

Adrian had sat on the sofa, turning on the TV to some obscure sitcom. I went and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I can think of another way we can celebrate." I whispered, kissing his neck.

"Rose," he said seriously. This wasn't good. "Was what Victor said, about you and Belikov, true?"

I was dreading this conversation. I knew I would have to tell Adrian at some point about what really happened between me and Dimitri and how I only accepted his invitation of a date at the lodge as a distraction but not like this. Because of Victor Dashkov.

"Adrian, please will you just let me explain." He pushed me off him and started pacing the room.

"What happened between you two?" he was trying not to get angry, I could tell.

"Victor did put a charm in the necklace he gave me. It was a lust charm." He stopped pacing and narrowed his eyed at me.

"How far did you go?"

"We didn't have sex if that's what you mean. You were my first, Adrian. We figured it out before it went that far." I whispered.

"Ok. But then why did Victor think that a charm like that would work?" He seemed calmer after hearing he was my first, almost smug.

"I admit I did have feelings for Dimitri. I thought that I loved him." Adrian had sat down opposite me now, looking at me stony faced. "It wasn't until I met you that I realised that I didn't love him. I love you, he's nothing to me." I was practically begging him now; I was close to getting on my knees in front of him.

"And him?"

The million dollar question. "He says he loves me." He stood and began pacing again.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. I wanted so badly to go over to him, put my arms around him and just let him hold me and never let me go.

"I suppose I'm not surprised. He isn't very good at hiding his feelings is he? I believe you, Rose. I'm not mad at you, but I don't like the idea of him still being your mentor." He pulled me back onto his lap again and I kissed his neck again.

"Neither am I but he'll make me the best guardian I can be. You know you can trust me."

"It's him I don't trust." He buried his head in my hair. I sighed.

"Let's forget about him." I said. I kissed his lips passionately.

He pulled away after a while. "How were we going to celebrate then?" he smiled, picking me up and taking me to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was completely beyond me how everyone seemed to walk in on me and Adrian in compromising situations. Maybe I should remember to lock the door.

"Rose! You will never guess...Oh." Lissa came bursting into the room and stopped dead when she saw Adrian and I, wrapped in each other's arms, naked just about to commence round two, shall we say.

"Lissa!" I sat up quickly, pushing Adrian away with a little bit more force than necessary making him fall out of bed.

"I'll just wait outside." She blushed and retreated out the door. I could already hear the burning questions in her head.

"Ow." Adrian pulled himself up off the floor and started putting his clothes on.

"Sorry, baby." I said, standing up to kiss him again. He pushed me back on the bed.

"We should see what Lissa was so excited about." I said after a while, getting up off the bed.I got dressed in jeans and a t shirt, throwing on the first pair of shoes I found and heading next door. This better be good.

It turns out that Mia lives at Court and she also saw everything with me and Adrian.

After the excited hugs were over with, Adrian quickly retreated saying he had 'business' which I suspected included alcohol and smoking.

We chatted right up until we had to leave for dinner although Adrian never came up, I text him to say we'd be late. I wore the cocktail dress that Adrian had put in my suitcase; it was a deep blue with a plunging neckline. Trust Adrian to pick something like this. Lissa wore a pale pink dress of a similar style to mine and I noticed Mia had one of Lissa's dresses on.

When we arrived at the restaurant Adrian had told us to go to and I gasped. It was similar to Pricilla Voda's big dinner in terms of decoration but was considerably smaller. Everyone else was already seated so we made our way over to the table.

We chatted easily, keeping the conversation away from the trial. It was nice for us all to be together again, although I wished Mason was here as well. Then we'd have had the full gang together. I think we all felt that although we never said it aloud.

After we finished dinner, Adrian said he'd go back to his parents tonight saying he didn't want to get me in anymore trouble but he did invite the guys along for 'guy time', whatever that meant. We said our goodbyes and I went back towards my room with all the girls.

We went to Lissa's room, after changing into pyjamas we all sat around the TV on the floor. I had just sat down when I got the grilling.

"Rose! How long have you and Adrian been having sex! Why didn't you tell me?" Lissa's eyes were alight with excitement.

"Lissa, calm down." I said Meredith and Jill were the only people that didn't know about mine and Adrian's encounter and leaned in further listening intently. "We only did it for the first time yesterday when we got back from his parents..."

"You met his parents!" They all said at the same time. This was going to get very annoying very quickly.

"Yes, will you let me finish?" I took a deep breath. "I didn't say anything because of the trial and because Dimitri walked in on us." I held up my hand to stop them interrupting when they all went to talk. "We fell asleep so when Dimitri came to give me my guardian uniform this morning he saw us in bed together and said that I would be punished for having Adrian in my room." I said, worried. What if Dimitri did get Adrian removed from campus?

"Rose, it'll be fine. Adrian will be able to pull some strings to get out of leaving campus if it goes that far. I mean he's the Queen's great nephew for Christ's sake!" Jill exclaimed. That was news to me. I'd have to ask Adrian about that.

"What was it like? I mean Adrian has a reputation as a womaniser, is he any good?" Lissa asked. Christian had put her up to this; I felt it through the bond.

"Well, I have nothing to compare it to. It was my first time." I ignored the shocked looks at that comment. "But, yeah, it was amazing. I can't even describe it." Which was true, I couldn't. How could you put into words the closeness you felt when you gave yourself to someone you truly loved?

"I was hoping you were going to say it was rubbish!" Mia laughed and we all laughed with her.

That was how the night continued. Laughing and joking just us girls. That was until Christian text Lissa saying the guys had finished and wanted to join us. All expect Adrian came and we all eventually fell asleep on Lissa's floor.

I decided to go back to my room not wanting to get in anymore trouble after my Dimitri encounter this morning. I cuddled up in the sheets. It felt lonely without Adrian but he visited my dreams, which made me feel a lot better.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone want to see the dream? Let me know if you do I've written the chapter with and without so let me know what one you want!<strong>

**Hope you liked it! Get reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you to ChloeBelikov, keish, missa27, melissamary55, disha(), sunayna4sho, Tinkerbell779, Black Papermoon75, thecoolestjohxD, Jmxx, Kris Ivashkov25, , christina salvatore ivashkov and Christian() for the reviews and favourites. It is very much appreciated. **

**For those of you who were interested I have started to upload the one shot story. It is called _Is It More Than A Distraction? Oneshots. _Not very imgaginative, I know but give it a read. It is rated M so if you're not old enough to read it then please don't. **

**This is the chapter with the dream for those of you who asked for it. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>He decided to take us to a garden. I'd never seen it before but it was truly beautiful. The sun was beating down on us and it felt nice against my skin, making me wish that it was real sunlight. Thousands upon thousands of flowers bloomed everywhere in every colour, red, blue, yellow, pink, purple, and were arranged in perfectly square flowerbeds leaving enough of a gap between each one so you could walk around them. Towards the bottom of the garden, I could just make out some sort of shelter. It looked like a small cabin with a sort of porch at the front. Behind me there was a huge mansion, similar to what the Ivashkov's had at Court.<p>

"Where are we?" I asked, feeling Adrian coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"This is at one of my Uncle Rufus's houses. Although he's a total prick, I did like this garden." He said, brushing my hair off my neck and planting a kiss there.

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed briefly before Adrian started leading me to the cabin. The path that we walked down was lined by huge trees that I didn't know the name of, creating a canopy over the path, diffusing the sunlight. Neither of us talked we just silently made our way down the path with the gravel crunching beneath our feet.

There were wooden chairs outside of the cabin and Adrian pulled us towards one, sitting me on his lap.

"Do you like it?" he said, resting his cheek on my head.

"Yeah, it's be nice to see for real one day." I replied, wistfully, knowing full well the Ivashkov Prince would never allow me to near his house whether I was dating his nephew or not.

"We will. Don't you worry about it."

We sat in silence again for a while, until I remembered something Jill had said.

"Adrian, how closing related are you to the Queen?" I asked, tentatively. He knew I didn't like her and she didn't like me so I was hoping Jill was wrong and they had nothing to do with each other.

"She's my great-aunt. I know you won't like this but we're actually very close. I'm her favourite, and only, great nephew."

"Right, just so I know." I said, getting up of his lap.

"Little dhampir, it is nothing to worry about." He said, soothingly coming over to where I stood at the railing and holding me against him.

"Nothing to worry about? She hates me!"

"No she doesn't. Besides she'd want to see me happy, and I am truly happy with you." He kissed my shoulder.

"Whatever you say. This doesn't change the fact that I don't like her." I sighed as Adrian put his hands on my hips and gently planted kisses on my neck up to the hollow beneath my ear and back again.

"I wouldn't expect it to. With Aunt Tatiana, she's one of those people once you get to know her, and she you, you'll be fine."

I didn't say anything else. I just let Adrian hold me and kiss me gently while contemplating what I had just learned. If Tatiana hated me before dating Adrian, she would detest me now. I could imagine her to have the same opinion about me as Nathan Ivashkov.

"Say something, little dhampir." He whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, it's just hard to get my head around. You know she will never approve of us. She might even try to marry you off to a Royal. That's what your father wants."

He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him, holding my face between both hands so I would look him in the eyes.

"I told you that I don't want a Royal Moroi girl, I want you. No one is going to change that, not even the Queen." He kissed my lightly on the lips. "Now, little dhampir, get some sleep. We're heading back tomorrow afternoon and you need to focus on this field experience."

"That's a bit hypocritical isn't it? You've never focussed on anything." I laughed.

"Yes I have!" he laughed back.

"Drinking and smoking not included." I tried to do that cool one eyebrow thing that failed miserably.

He was silent for a moment. "Then, no I haven't focussed on anything. But that is not the point, I am older and so wiser, so I can tell you what to do."

"I am training to be guardian meaning if you tell me what to do again I can kick your ass." I joked.

He laughed whispered a goodnight and the dream disappeared letting me fall into my own dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke late the next day to a loud banging on my door. Groaning I went to see how it was and give them hell for waking me up.

It wasn't anyone I recognised but the female Moroi said that I had been summoned by the Queen to see her in twenty minutes. Fantastic way to start the day!

Rushing around I quickly grabbed some suitable clothes, showered and did my hair. I had just finished when a guardian came to escort me. I noticed it was same one who came for Lissa the other day.

Tatiana had a separate building to the rest of Court and it was massive. It could probably house everyone at Court in there, with room to spare.

I was escorted into a sort of throne room which I noticed was where she spoke to Lissa as well. Tatiana sat in the centre of a raised platform with guardian's flanking her. There were guardians lining the walls to.

The guardian walked me to the centre of the room where I bowed to her and then waited for her to speak.

"Miss Hathaway, it is always a pleasure." She said with a patronising tone to her voice.

"As it is you, Your Majesty." I copied her tone. She seemed to notice and her face hardened.

"I am going to cut to the chase, Miss Hathaway. I want you to stop seeing my nephew."

No surprise there. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty but I can't do that." I said politely, laughing internally at the anger I could see in her eyes.

"Oh, you can't can you? And why is that?"

"Because Adrian and I love each other." I left of the 'Your Majesty' out of annoyance.

Tatiana laughed loudly. "Do you seriously think a Royal like Adrian could ever love a dhampir girl like you?"

My face fell. She was right but I knew Adrian loved me. When he said those words he had been telling the truth, I could see in his eyes.

Tatiana took my silence as me accepting defeat."You will stop seeing Adrian so he can be with someone more...suitable. I was hoping him and Vasilisa would be a good match. There is enough Dragomir blood in the Ivashkov's that their children would carry on her name."

"Lissa is with Christian Ozera. She would never even consider being with Adrian."

"The Dragomir Princess will never marry an Ozera. I shall see to that." She replied passionately. "You will stop seeing Adrian and if I hear that you have not followed my instructions then I can make life very difficult for you Miss Hathaway, do I make myself clear?"

I was not going to argue with her. I knew doing so would hurt Adrian and I couldn't do that to him.

I sighed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"You may go now." A guardian immediately came over to me and escorted me out.

I was in shock. How dare she threaten me? How dare she try and dictate who I dated, or Adrian or Lissa? I went back to my room, and started packing. Our plane left in a couple of hours and I didn't want to be rushing around and I wanted to leave as soon as I could.

While packing, I kept thinking about the Queen's words. Could she really do what she'd threatened? I knew she could have a say in guardian assignments and she could easily stop me guarding Lissa but could she make it so I didn't get an assignment at all? That I could have a boring desk job? Would she really force me and Adrian apart and marry him off to Lissa?

I felt tears burning in my eyes. I'd just finished packing and I sat on the floor at the foot of my bed, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my head on them. I let the tears fall.

Adrian wouldn't leave me to marry Lissa would he? No, he wouldn't. I knew that deep down but when you factored in how much power the Queen had, eventually the Queen gets what she wants. Whether that is in five months or five years, if she wanted Adrian and Lissa together, it would happen.

Because I was crying I didn't hear the door open or see who it was. I just stayed where I was and let whoever it was wrap their arms around me and try and comfort me. I noticed after a few minutes it was Adrian.

"Little dhampir, what happened? I know you saw Tatiana this morning." He said, wiping my tears away with his fingers.

"She...said that...she was..." I couldn't get the words out between my fits of sobs. I know I was being stupid and I shouldn't be crying but I think with the trial, Lissa's depression threatening to return and Dimitri catching us the other morning was all getting to me. I needed to man up.

"Shhhh. Just calm down and tell me." He kissed my forehead and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat and that soothed me.

"She said that you could never love me. That she wanted you and Lissa together and if I didn't stop dating you she'd make 'my life difficult' as she put it." I whispered, my voice raspy after crying. Adrian tensed.

"She said that to you?" He sounded truly shocked, as if he didn't know what the bitch was capable of.

I nodded and Adrian started pulling me up. He grabbed a pair of my shoes and handed them to me. "Where are we going?" I asked. I was still in the clothes I wore to see the Queen but Adrian was dressed casually in jeans, a shirt, trainers and a hooded jacket.

"To pay a visit to my aunt." He grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him, slamming the door behind him.

"Adrian I can't go back there." I tugged on his hand stopping us just outside of my building.

"She cannot treat you like that! I won't let her. She needs to know that she crossed a line threatening you." He said angrily continuing walking.

I had never seen Adrian so angry. Yeah, I knew he was protective of me and would do anything for me but I had never, ever seen him this angry. Not even after meeting his parents.

The Queen had gone to the Ivashkov house at Court, so Adrian took us there. He let himself in again and a servant immediately went to him.

"Where is she?"he growled at the girl, causing her to take a step back.

"Your...mother...is..."

"Not my mother, Tatiana."

"Living...room..." before she could say anything Adrian strode over the door on the right and I shot an apologetic glance at the servant who looked like she'd seen a ghost (no pun intended. Actually, I hadn't seen any since I was here...).

Adrian burst through the door, causing Tatiana, Adrian's parents and Pricilla Voda (who was seated next to the Queen), to jump.

"Adrian, sweetie what on earth is the matter?" Daniella said. "Rose, what happened?" she gasped when she saw me. I didn't know what I looked like but I imagined I looked rough.

"Why don't you ask my dear old Aunt. Right, Aunt Tatiana." He said coldly, glaring at her.

"What is this all about? Adrian you cannot just burst in here..." Nathan stared

"She threatened Rose!" he shouted and I cringed at the noise.

There was silence for a few minutes as everyone processed that. Daniella, who was standing next to me looked shocked, Nathan was just pissed and Tatiana smug. Pricilla looked like she wanted to leave and I didn't blame her, I did to.

Daniella took my hand and lead me over to one of the sofas and Adrian sat down next to me. He held my hand the whole time.

"Are you surprised, Adrian? You could do so much better than the likes of her! Just think of her linage! Ibrahim is not someone you want to be associated with!" Tatiana said. Who was Ibrahim?

"I don't care about her linage or whoever this Ibrahim is. I love her and I will not be told who I can and cannot be with. And I will not allow you to threaten Rose." He replied sternly. Tatiana's expression never changed.

"You cannot be in love with a dhampir girl! She's nothing but a cheap blood whore!" Nathan bellowed.

Adrian quickly got up off the sofa and advanced on his father. I realised now that this anger was partly to do with spirit. He raised his fist as if to hit him but Nathan grabbed his wrist and pushed him away in the coffee table in the centre of the room.

He got up again and I put myself between Adrian and his father. I wouldn't let him hurt his family because of me.

"Adrian!" I shouted and put my hands on either side of his face. If anyone could calm him down it was me and I didn't care how many people saw.

"He won't talk about you like that!"He bellowed and tried to break out of my grip.

I tightened my hold, bringing his face down to look at me. I could feel everyone's gaze on us. "I don't care what he says. You can't fight with your father over me." I said softly. I could still see anger in his eyes but he'd stopped trying to break away from me. "Leave it. We can talk about this like adults." I whispered and I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Let it go." I kissed him again.

He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me deeply and I ignore the noises of disgust that came from our audience. I pulled away and he touched my forehead to his. There was no anger in his eyes anymore and he was truly calm. He pulled away to where I could see a bottle of brandy on the dresser and he poured himself a glass. After downing that he poured another and came and sat by me on the sofa. Although I didn't like his drinking at least it might stop him from trying to attack his father.

"Nathan, that was out of order for you to say that. You know Adrian is happy with Rose and isn't that what's important?" Daniella said. I knew she didn't exactly approve of me but she wanted Adrian happy.

"What is important is that he does not tarnish the family reputation more than he already has." Nathan replied a cold look on his face. "I think Adrian should go a live with Rufus, that way he can learn the family business and sort himself out."

"What?" Adrian said shocked.

"I think it would be better if you live with your Uncle instead of going back to that Academy and flittering away your life with a bloo...Miss Hathaway." Well at least he didn't say blood whore, I suppose.

"I think you should stop dictating my life and leave me the fuck alone." He said calmly.

"Adrian!" Daniella chastised him. I said nothing.

"I disagree with you there, Nathan. Adrian is putting in considerable work on his specialisation with Vasilisa Dragomir. I think that is very good for him." Tatiana looked at Nathan. I knew she was hinting at them getting together.

Nathan seemed to pick up on this and I could see him weighing up the possibilities of Lissa and Adrian.

"Adrian, I will allow you to go back to the Academy." Nathan said after a few minutes and I felt Adrian relax. "However," shit, "After Vasilisa as graduated you will being going to your Uncle. Alone."

"And what if I say no?"

"You won't go back to the Academy at all. Which will it be? Academy then your Uncle's? Or do I just ship you straight to Rufus now?" I knew Nathan didn't want Adrian to go to the Academy but he did want Lissa and Adrian together as well. Either way, he'd get what he and Tatiana wanted. I knew it.

Adrian looked at me. He knew it to but I hoped he could see that the first option was the best one, that way we could still see each other and figure out the rest later. It was a no brainer. He sighed. "I'll go to the Academy then Uncle Rufus. Happy?" he downed his drink, got up pulling me with him. He kissed his mother on the cheek, glared at Tatiana and his father and dragged us out of the room.

We were halfway back to my building when Lissa intercepted us. "We need to get going! Our flight is in half an hour! Come on!" she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards my room. Adrian was effectively left behind and I looked back at him. He smiled slightly and went back the way we came to get his things I assumed.

I was already packed so I waited in Lissa's room for her to finish hers.

"What happened with the Queen this morning?" she asked, flitting around the room.

"How do you know I saw the Queen?"

"Adrian told me."

I know she'll find out eventually but I really wasn't in the mood to talk. I sighed and told her everything. About Tatiana, Adrian's reaction, his father, their deal, everything.

Lissa was silent the whole time, nodding her head and occasionally gasping at what I said.

"Wow. I can't believe Adrian reacted like that. I mean I was obvious he'd be pissed but to nearly hit his dad." She shook her head and zipped up her suitcase. "But you have nothing to worry about. Adrian loves you and would never leave you, let alone for me, not like I'd have him or anything. But I do like Adrian just not like that and..."

"Liss. I get it." I laughed. She hugged me and we made our way out of the room. I got my stuff and the guardian at the desk told us to leave our things there and someone would take them for us.

Christian, Eddie, Jill and Meredith were just saying goodbye to Mia and we joined them. I hugged her tightly and told her we'd see her soon. I hoped we would, I really like Mia.

Dimitri came over to us and led us back to the where we were dropped off. Adrian was already there with Alberta, he had a cigarette in his hand which he promptly get rid of when he saw me.

"You've got him wrapped around you little finger don't you, Rose." Christian joked and everyone laughed.

I ignored him and went to Adrian's side, kissing him on the lips. "You ok now?" I asked, taking his hand.

"Yeah. The spirit got me out of control, that's all. I'm glad you stopped me when you did." He kissed me again and we began loading ourselves into the SUVs.

As there were a few guardians coming back to guard the Academy so we had an extra car, which by some sick twist of fate meant that Adrian, Dimitri and I had to go in a car. Alone.

Dimitri drove with me and Adrian in the back. To say the silence was awkward would have been the understatement of the century. You could cut the air with a feather let alone a knife.

Adrian thought it would be a good idea to tease Dimitri and so sat as close to me as he could and initiated a make out session. Which was fine by me and it was very amusing to see the anger and even jealously on Dimitri's face when we arrived at the airstrip.

There were guardian's who took the cars back to Court and we all filed onto the plane. When we took off I got that excruciating headache again, which was so bad that I couldn't even sleep it off like I had before and I knew it wasn't because I hadn't eaten because I had.

Adrian kept his arms around me trying to distract me from the pain but it didn't work. I knew he was worried because my aura was black again.

The pilot said that we couldn't land at the Academy because of bad weather so we had to land at a small airport an hour away and drive there.

As soon as we landed it happened. They were everywhere. Mason, Andre, Lissa and Jill's parents, Victor Dashkov's guardians, and other's I didn't recognise. They were pointing at me and then at the blackness behind them and knew that was the entrance to the world of the dead.

I was vaguely aware of Adrian saying something to someone but I couldn't concentrate, I had to get away. I ripped myself from my seat and backed away from them but they followed.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, I could feel tears in my eyes and see Adrian, Dimitri and Alberta coming towards me to.

"We just want to help you, baby." Adrian said calmly.

"Not you, them." I pointed at the ghosts and they crowded around me and I screamed. "Get them away from me! Get them away!" And I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Hope you liked it. <strong>

**Get reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Big thank you to annodomini5070, Tinkerbell779, Ashes2Dust18, Deanna64, ChloeBelikov, Kris Ivashkov25, Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien, melissamary55, edward-aleaxander-henry-angel, xDropDeadBeautifulx, Radioactive-Meggy, Itachisladyy, rebekah dhal (), RosiePosieVA and TwilightRideForever (sorry if I spelt any wrong!) for all the reviews and favourites. It is, as always, very much appreciated. **

**This chapter was a really hard on to write which is why it has taken me a few days to upload. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sweetest sound I could wish for. Adrian's voice.<p>

"Rose? Baby, wake up." he said gently, I felt him take my hand in his and I opened my eyes to look at him.

I was expecting a look of relief and happiness but instead I got worry and concern. Maybe I thought everything that had happened on the plane at the airport wasn't real; Adrian's expression proved that I was wrong.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" I heard Dr Olendzki say. I did a quick inventory and realised that my headache had gone completely, I wasn't seeing any ghosts and I did feel a lot better.

"I'm fine." I said. I started to get up. "Can I go now?" Adrian gently pushed me back on the bed and I scowled at him.

"Rose." Dimitri was standing on the opposite side of my bed with a similar expression to Adrian. "You were definitely not fine at the airport. What was all the screaming? Who are were the things you wanted away?"

I looked into the faces of Dimitri, Dr Olendzki, Alberta who was hovering in the background and Adrian. What could I tell them? I fell? Stress? None of those options would work. I had to tell them the truth. I looked right at Adrian, ignoring the others. He grasped my hand tighter and leaned forward to cup my face.

"Tell me, little dhampir." He whispered.

"Ghosts." I told him. "I saw ghosts. Mason, Andre, Prince and Lady Dragomir, other people." His expression never changed but I could see in his eyes he was shocked.

There was a moment of silence until Dr Olendzki spoke. "Ghosts?" she sounded sceptical and I couldn't blame her. Another moment of silence. "Can I talk to you three outside, please?"

Alberta and Dimitri followed the Doctor out of the room; Adrian kissed me lightly on the forehead and left to.

I counted to ten and followed them. They were just outside the door and I listened in through the gap.

"...something to do with being shadow-kissed. I looked into it; it worries me, especially with the black in her aura. She returned from the world of the dead and that connection will never break. Other shadow kissed people have gone mad with the side effects of this. Think of Anna and what happened to her." Adrian was saying. He researched shadow kissed effects? What happened to Anna?

"Maybe we should stop the field experience. Put her through counselling. We never offered her after Mr Ashford's death. She needs help." Alberta said.

"Woah there is no way I am stopping the field experience!" I burst through the door, blowing my cover.

"Rose, you should be in bed." Alberta chastised me but I ignored her.

"I need to pass the field experience to become a guardian. Lissa's guardian."

Dimitri spoke next. "Maybe we could compromise. Rose does half time, three days guarding but without staying overnight and have the rest off. Put her in counselling, she can have extra training with me and enough time to...relax." he said and shot a dark look at Adrian. To add insult to injury, Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to whisper in my ear.

"That doesn't sound too bad does it?" he kissed me lightly and I sighed.

"Will it affect my grade doing half time?" I asked Alberta.

"No, Rose. Besides all your grades and marks in your guardian training more than make up for it." she smiled and I agreed.

The doctor said I was free to go now so I started to make my way to my room. All my things had been taken there and Alberta said that Adrian could go back with me for an hour and she would send a guardian to take him back. Dimitri was headed in our direction as well and the awkward silence descended on us again.

I walked with Adrian. His arm around my waist and my head against his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us before, Rose? How long as this been happening?" Dimitri asked and Adrian's arm tightened around me.

"I saw Mason for the first time when you caught me outside when you told me about Victor Dashkov's trial. And then again when I froze when Stan attacked." I whispered and Adrian kissed my hair.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Dimitri sounded irate and that immediately got my back up.

Stopping in my tracks it turned to face him. "You don't think I wanted to? I'm seeing ghosts for fucks sake and you wouldn't have believed me anyway!" I shouted at him. "And why the hell would I tell you? If I was going to tell anyone it would be Adrian, not you because he is my boyfriend and I love him." I said. There was no need for me to add the last bit but I wanted to stick the knife in that little bit more.

He looked a bit taken aback. "I thought you could come to me with anything that you could anyone else. Even your...boyfriend." he glared at Adrian who I noticed was trying not to laugh but was still glowering at Dimitri.

I lowered my voice for my next comment. "Just because you're jealous of Adrian and bitter that I chose him does not give you the right to assume that I would talk to you about anything. If it had affected my training sessions then I would have told you. Otherwise, back off." I turned away from him, grabbed Adrian's hand and stormed off towards my room.

Great, now me and Adrian only had forty-five minutes until the guardian came and got him. I dragged him faster.

"What's the hurry, little dhampir?" Adrian laughed as I dragged him into my room.

"We have forty-five minutes, Adrian." I giggled and pushed him down on the bed, straddling his waist and kissing him deeply.

"Rose, we need to talk and you know it." he said seriously, cupping my face and pulling back to look in my eyes.

Since when was he so responsible and reasonable? I shook my head. "Sex now, talk later." I moved to kiss him again whilst gripping his shirt but he gently pushed me away.

"Rose." He moved away from me to sit at the foot of my bed. I went to sit next to him but he stopped me, "Stay there. I want you to tell me everything."

"On one condition. Tell me what happened to Anna."

He looked long and hard at me. "I'm not going to lie, this will upset you and it has scared me ever since I found out this." He took a deep breath. "Anna...when the darkness got too much...taking the darkness from Vladimir like you do with Lissa, no don't say anything I will explain," he said holding his up his hand to stop me when I went to interrupt, "she didn't see another way out. She...she killed herself, Rose." He whispered the last part and I froze.

Killed herself? I know the darkness got so bad for the Lissa that she self harmed but what affect did that have on me? "How do I take the darkness from Lissa?" I whispered, still stunned.

"I see it in your auras. Whenever spirit gets too much for Lissa you can see the black in her aura. You instinctively reach through the bond and absorb that darkness into you. From what I've read, that cannot be helped." He ran his hand through his hair. I stayed silent. "I think that the shadow kissed affects have become more potent now after you have strengthened your link to the world of the dead. Whether that was killing or witnessing death I don't know but that is what it is."

I laughed. "Since when did you get so clever? I thought I was the sensible one." I tried to make a joke but there was no humour in my voice. And I realised something. Lissa bringing me back saved my life, but what life was it that I was constantly plagued by death? Haunted by the spirits that unwittingly let me leave their world?

"Seriously, Rose. We cannot ignore this. You need to open up to us. Whether that is me, Lissa, a counsellor, you cannot do this alone and you know it." He leaned forward to hold my face again and gently brushed away the tears that I hadn't realised had fallen.

"I don't want to be like this, Adrian." I sobbed and he held me against him.

So much for quality time with Adrian. All that happened was my relentless crying and Adrian's attempt at soothing me.

A guardian came and got Adrian and he reluctantly left. I got ready for bed but I don't remember sleeping. All I did was cry all night at the possibility of my self destruction and my best friend being the cause.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Counselling sucked. Big time. All she did was answer my questions with questions, and suggest stupid things like I resent Lissa for having to give up my life for her. Today she had the nerve to say that I am only with Adrian to spite Dimitri-I hadn't mentioned Dimitri's name but she somehow managed to get me to divulge every detail about how me and Adrian got together.

Whenever I left counselling I was angry and irritated so I made sure I had training with Dimitri afterwards so I could take my anger out on him and he seemed to notice. Not that I cared.

"Rose, you need to focus. It is all well and good for you to take your anger out on me but against a Strigoi it could cost you dearly." He said after he had successfully 'staked' me.

"Whatever, comrade. Training is over." I said picking up my bag and heading towards the showers.

"Roza I know you don't like it but the counselling..."

"I didn't ask your opinion." I snapped and went to shower.

When I had finished, Dimitri wasn't in the gym so I just walked out. I searched through the bond; everyone was at school so I headed to Adrian's room. As it was a Monday, I had the whole day off apart from two training sessions with Dimitri and my counselling. Wednesday, Thursday and Friday were my guarding days but I only guarded up until lunch on Fridays so on those afternoons and Tuesdays I have training and classes, giving me weekends off.

Despite it being nearly midday, Adrian had only just woken up. He invited me in and I went and sat on his sofa, avoiding all the clothes that were scattered on the floor.

"Ok, so I'm not a clean freak but seriously what happened?" I asked, gesturing to the room.

"Couldn't be bothered to unpack properly and this seemed like a good way to find clothes." He shrugged, running a hand through his hair and putting on a t shirt over his bare chest.

"Why can't you just put them all away? That's what normal people...ok yeah I get your point." I laughed and he came and sat beside me.

We sat wrapped in each other's arms not saying anything but I could tell Adrian wanted to ask me about my counselling session. He knew I hated them and knew that I thought they were a waste of time.

I silence got too much for me after a while. "Counselling went terrible before you ask."

"Want to talk about it?" he said, stroking my hair from my face.

I didn't want to tell him about what she said about him and Dimitri because I was a coward. "Just the usual stuff, answering questions with questions, making stupid comments."

"I know when you're lying, Rose. Or at least holding something back. What it is? I know it's bothering you." He said gently.

"We started talking about you and me that's all." I said reluctantly, burying my face in his neck inhaling his scent.

"And?" he prompted.

I took a deep breath. "She said that I was only with you to spite Dimitri."

"You told her about you and Belikov?" he sounded shocked.

"Yeah but I didn't mention names. She seems to think that because I was in love with Dimitri, who I couldn't be with, I went after the next best thing."

I surprised to hear him laugh. "That is the funniest thing that I have ever heard!"

"You're not angry?" I looked up in his eyes detecting nothing but humour.

"Why would I be angry? We both know it isn't true and that I am way better than Belikov." He stroked my face with his fingertips and kissed me lightly. "How about I get dressed and we go see everyone at lunch?" he kissed me again and got up, picking up random clothes off the floor.

I stayed where I was on the sofa watching him intently. I'm not gonna lie, Adrian was the sexiest man alive. He towered over me at six foot three, but then most people did because I was only five foot tall. He wasn't like other Moroi guys either who were traditionally really skinny, Adrian had muscle and although I had never known him to do any exercise in his life somehow he managed to have a six pack.

"See something you like, little dhampir?" he chuckled coming over to me.

"I see a lot I like." And I kissed him, throwing my arms around his neck, feeling his snake around my waist.

We pulled away after a few minutes and made our made our way to lunch.

When we arrived I noticed that Eddie was there but Lissa wasn't. I felt through the bond and saw that she was with Dimitri and he'd told Eddie to go ahead without her. I slipped into her head.

"Guardian Belikov, what do you mean? Victor Dashkov said those things to spite you."

"No he didn't. Me and Rose lied at the trial. It was a lust charm in that necklace. Rose and I are in love."

"No, Rose loves Adrian, anyone can see that. It may be that it was a lust charm in that necklace but Rose does not love you. That much is clear." She started to walk away.

"I'll prove it, Vasilisa. I will show you." He called after her but she ignored him and carried on walking.

How dare he? How dare he do that? I could tell that Lissa didn't believe what he said. She was going to ask me about the charm but she knew that I loved Adrian and Dimitri was lying.

"Lissa!" She turned and saw Jesse and Ralph walking towards her.

Her thoughts immediately became wary. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about something." Duh, state the obvious much? When Lissa didn't say anything he continued. "Me and Ralph have started a little group. Elite royals only. We want you to join."

That was a shock. "Do you even have to ask me? Why would I want anything to do with you?" she turned and went to walk away when she all of a sudden she couldn't beathe.

"Why don't you want to join?" Ralph said, stepping forward.

The suffocating stopped and Lissa was gasping for breath. "I don't want anything to do with you." she said when she had caught her breath and she was immediately hit by a shower of stones.

I pulled out of her head and ran to the courtyard where she was being tortured. It was the other side of campus. I could hear the others shout after me and begin to follow but I ignored them and carried on running.

When I got there I punched Jesse right in the face cutting off his concentration so he stopped torturing Lissa with water. As soon as that happened Jesse and Ralph were frozen to the spot with looks of pure terror on their faces. I could feel Lissa wielding spirit through the bond. Compulsion.

"Lissa, stop."

"No. They need to know what it feels like to be tortured. They're seeing spiders you know. Everywhere. They need to pay for what they did." There was a menace to her voice that I had never heard before and there was nothing but darkness thorough the bond.

"Liss, stop it. They will pay for what they did but it needs to be done properly. Not like this."

I could feel her concentrating. "I can't let them go." She whimpered "There's too much darkness."

"You can do it, Liss. Just focus." I could see Eddie, Meredith, Jill, Christian and Adrian coming into the courtyard surrounding us. I looked at Adrian and he shook his head. What did that mean?

"Rose, help me." Liss whimpered again and I realised what Adrian didn't want me to do.

I chose to ignore his warning. "Give it to me. The darkness. Give it to me." I reached into the bond and I don't know exactly what I did but all of a sudden Jesse and Ralph were back to normal and I was angry. Extremely angry.

I started punching Jesse again, shouting and screaming at him. I could hear people shouting at me to stop but ignored them. Eddie dragged me off Jesse while Lissa made his way over to him.

"Don't you dare, Lissa! Don't you dare heal him!" I screamed fighting against Eddie's grip.

Lissa touched Jesse's bloodied face and his injuries disappeared. Guardians showed up then, taking Lissa and Jesse away to the med clinic while someone took me from Eddie and started dragging me away.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Dimitri said as I continued to fight him.

"I'll fucking kill him for what he did!" I screamed but Dimitri ignored me.

"You need first aid." He said calmly taking me back across campus.

"Taking me to the med clinic?" I said hopefully.

"No, you'll get first aid elsewhere."

He took me out of the school building towards the cabin that Tasha had stayed in over Christmas.

He sat me on the bed while getting a chair and a first aid kit from somewhere. That was when I tried to make my escape.

I bolted towards the door but Dimitri grabbed me around the waist and pinned me to the wall holding me by my hands.

"Let me go!" I screamed beginning to fight him again but his grip tightened.

"No, Rose. You need to calm down." There was a pleading tone to his voice and I could see love and affection in his eyes. That just made me angrier.

"I don't want to calm down! I want to kill Jesse for what he did! He needs to be punished!"  
>"He will be punished. No doubt, but not by you, Roza." He whispered gently, moving closer to me.<p>

"Don't you dare." I said before he kissed me hard on the lips.

I felt his hands move and he placed them on my waist. Mine clenched in a fist and punched him in the face, knocking him out of the way. I stepped out of his grip and kicked him in the stomach before bolting from the cabin, first aid forgotten. I'll get Adrian or Lissa to heal me.

"Rose!" I heard Dimitri call after me but I ignored him. "Rose, come back!"

I heard him behind me but I carried on walking until I saw him. Mason. Standing in the empty space pointing behind me.

"Mason? What is it?" I asked him. He was trying to speak but he couldn't quite form the words.

"Rose?" Dimitri took my hand but I pulled away.

I tried again. "Mason, tell me."

He pointed behind me again finally able to form the words. "They're...coming."

That was when I felt the nausea sweep through me and the saw the red eyes approaching us.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think! Get reviewing, my lovelies!<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Big thank you to Big J Ivashkov, Deanna64, xDropDeadBeautifulx, melissamary55, Kris Ivashkov25, Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien and 13 for the favourites and reviews, it is very much appreciated.**

**I approached the battle like I did with Spokane. Everyone knows what happens so I didn't feel the need to write it but as some of you guessed there are a few twists! I hope you like them.**

**I have to admit, this chapter did take me a while and I was up for most of the night trying to get it right, so I apologise if there are any mistakes or it is really rubbish! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Acadmey.**

* * *

><p>The battle was brutal. Several guardians had been killed and more had been taken along with Moroi. Eddie being one of them. Christian and I had taken down a lot of Strigoi alongside the guardians. Who knew so many could launch an attack of this scale?<p>

We were currently on a rescue mission. I'd managed to find where the Strigoi were with the help of Mason and a group of about fifty guardians and some fire wielding Moroi had agreed to fight with us . I was part of the group that was to go into the caves and get the people out while the other groups in front of us engaged the Strigoi.

Getting everyone out had been the problem. Because we were unsure exactly how many Strigoi were in the caves and where they were so it involved several trips to get the Moroi and dhampirs out as most of them were unable to walk or unable to defend themselves. After what seemed like forever, we managed to get everyone out without losing anyone. Thank God.

Alberta ordered us to get out as quickly as we could, the sun was still out so the Strigoi couldn't pursue us and we'd be back behind the wards long before nightfall. I was walking in between my mother and Dimitri, scanning the area, luckily the last two prisoners had got out before us, when they attacked. Nausea had washed over when we reached a T junction and seven Strigoi attacked us before I had the chance to alert the others. They'd been lying in wait for us, three on one side, and four on the other. One guardian was taken down straight away and we all formed a group between the two groups of Strigoi to take them down.

Me and Dimitri had taken down two and I saw my mom take down another when Alberta ordered us to retreat and get into the sunlight. Dimitri pushed me towards the cave entrance/exit and I ran alongside some of the guardians while Dimitri continued to engage them, I killed a few on the way out of the caves that had tried to trap us and even managed to stop two from attacking Stan, I didn't like the guy but guardians defended each other.

"Thanks, Rose." Stan said standing up and grabbing my arm. "We need to move." He dragged me out of the cave and we both exchanged glances. Maybe now he wouldn't hate me as much now that I had saved his life. Wishful thinking, maybe?

I was finally outside and waited for the others to follow. After five minutes, Dimitri was the only one who hadn't come out and I was beginning to get nervous. He had to come out, he couldn't be killed. He just couldn't.

"Come on." I whispered under my breath and I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was my mom. I touched her hand she squeezed it gently. Our way of saying we were glad we were alive. After everything that had happened when we were at the ski lodge was forgotten, she was my mom and no matter what, I loved her and she loved me. We'd never quite see eye to eye but at least we wouldn't be at each other's throats all the time.

I caught a glimpse of Dimitri near the cave entrance and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked pretty beat up but he was alive and for that I was grateful, I was still mad at him for what he'd said to Lissa and kissing me but I didn't want to see any harm come to him. I smiled at him slightly and he smiled back.

He was so close to the exit when a Strigoi grabbed him. Dimitri lost his grip on his stake and was struggling with the Strigoi. I didn't think I just sprang into action. I bolted towards the cave ignoring my mother and Alberta shouting at me and I attacked. I managed to take the Strigoi down but he had already bitten Dimitri and he was now unconscious. Other Strigoi were coming out of the cave towards us and I started dragging Dimitri out of the cave.

"Help me!" I shouted and Stan came and lifted Dimitri's legs as I was struggling to lift his shoulders, my mother came and helped too and we managed to get him to the safety of the sunlight.

"It's half an hour until the sun goes down. We need to get back behind the wards!" Alberta shouted and we all made our back as quickly as possible to the academy. We put Dimitri on one of the stretchers that we'd brought and I held his hand as we made our way back.

Dimitri was mumbling incoherently and groaning in pain. "It's ok, Dimitri. I'll get you help. I'll take you to Lissa, she'll heal you." I whispered to him and a slight smile touched his lips.

We had managed to save everyone, only losing one guardian but with the numbers we had lost at school it was one guardian that we desperately needed, on top of that we had nearly lost Dimitri, one of the best at the school.

Back at the academy, we went straight to the med clinic where Lissa and Adrian were helping out.

"Lissa!" I shouted as me and Stan got Dimitri off the stretcher and onto a bed. "He needs help; he was bitten by a Strigoi." I said as she stood over him and extended her hand.

"How did he get out then?" she asked as she was healing him. "He wouldn't have been able to do that without help." She spoke frantically; she was exhausted with all the spirit she was using.

"I went back for him." I told her and she looked at me with shock on her face. Through the bond I could hear Dimitri's words to her: _Rose and I are in love_. Shit, I hadn't spoken to her about it yet. "Liss, it isn't what you think." I begged but she walked away to tend to the other wounded.

"You alright, Hathaway?" I heard Stan ask and I nodded and walked out of the med clinic and towards my room, ignoring Adrian's glares.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A two days after the attack, there was going to be a memorial for the people we had lost, and it would also double as the molnija ceremony although all the guardians would be getting a different mark, a sort of battle star. Even the Moroi who had fought were getting them.

The day before the ceremony I was going to talk to Lissa. I knew I should have gone to see Adrian but I needed a bit more time. It has been the hardest few days of my life.

Dimitri was alive and well and I managed to avoid him after he was discharged yesterday, I went and saw Alberta to tell he that I didn't want extra training any more, she never questioned it but said she'd let Dimitri know. It was a complete over reaction and extremely childish I knew that but I didn't want to face Dimitri anymore than I had to. I don't regret saving him but this could create major problems, for all he knew I saved him because I loved him and not Adrian.

I knocked on Lissa's door and waited for her to answer. When she opened the door she didn't say anything but let me in, directing me to sit on her bed. She sat next me and I could feel a combination of confusion and annoyance coming through the bond.

"Lissa, will you please let me explain."

She stared at me for a moment. "Fine, what is going on?" her tone was sharp it didn't surprise me but I wasn't used to hearing her talk like that, especially to me.

I took a deep breath and told her everything. "Dimitri was right on one thing he told you the other day. It was a lust charm in the necklace Victor gave me and I _used_ to be in love with him, and before you ask Adrian knows all of this." That shocked her a little bit. "Dimitri lied about our feelings for each other. Yes, he still loves me but I don't love him. I love Adrian, more than anything else in the world and I know you know that, Liss." I reached out and took her hands.

She was silent for a while. "Rose, I believe you. But that doesn't explain why you would risk your life to get Dimitri out of that cave. Not that I'm not happy he's alive, because no matter what he's said, I still like him but why risk your life for someone you don't love?"

She had a point, but then I'd have risked my life like that for anyone. I _had_ risked my life for them, I even saved Stan. "Liss, my job is one big risk. I would have gone back in there for anyone. And even though I am angry at Dimitri...I wouldn't wish death or being turned on my worst enemy." I told her truthfully.

She leaned forward and hugged me and whispered "I believe you but you need to tell Adrian."

I pulled away and looked at her. I nodded my head and left the room, making my way towards Adrian's. Time to stop being a coward and face the music.

Signs of the battle were all over campus. Smashed windows being repaired, students weeping over lost friends, the distinct lack of guardians, others had been drafted in for the battle but most of them, including my mother, had gone back to their regular guarding positions. We were so desperate even some novices had taken up patrolling the wards because so many had been lost or were out of action. There was an eerie silence on campus and I didn't like it. Shock and anger and panic I could cope with but I hated silence.

Adrian looked shattered when I entered his room but that didn't stop him grabbing hold of me and kissing me with so much force I was shoved against the wall. I let him kiss me for several minutes before he pulled away to plant kisses all over my face, my cheeks, my nose, my eyes.

"Rose, why have you been avoiding me? It's been killing me not seeing you. I love you so much." He said frantically holding me against him.

I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent deeply, silent tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry, Adrian." I whispered. I pulled away and went to sit on his bed. "We need to talk."

He came and sat next to me, brushing the tears from my face. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you seeing ghosts again?" He said.

"No, Adrian I'm fine." I paused. "It's about Dimitri."

He stiffened. "You're leaving me for him aren't you? I knew it as soon as I saw you come in with him." he got up and started pacing the room.

"No! How can you even think that?" I said, shocked. Adrian always jumped to conclusions. Mostly the wrong ones.

"I'm sorry." He said but continued pacing, refusing to look at me. This was going to harder than I thought, tears were already streaming down my face. What if Adrian left me over this? Does he really think I want Dimitri over him? "Carry on."

"I'm going to start at the beginning, before the battle. Ok?" I looked at him and saw him nod, his gaze still on the floor. "After what happened with Jesse, Dimitri took me away for first aid...he...kissed me. I stopped him; well I punched him in the face actually, and walked away." His expression was murderous.

"I'll kill him. He won't get away with this."

"No, Adrian, there's more. He told Lissa about the lust charm and tried to convince her that we were in love with each other. When I told her I went back for Dimitri during the rescue..."

"You went back for him?" he said, his pacing stopped. "You went back for him? You risked your life for _him_! I knew you had helped him get back here but you went back to face Strigoi for him!" he shouted at me and I flinched. I went over to him and tried to cup his face in my hands but he stepped away from me. "Don't, Rose. Tell me why." There was pain in his voice alongside the anger and I hated having hurt him like this.

"Adrian I would have done the same for anyone. I wouldn't have wished that fate on anyone, not even my worst enemy." Repeating what I had told Lissa. I was hoping he'd see in my aura that I was telling the truth.

He paused for a moment. "Carry on then." I was hoping that meant he believed me.

"When I told her I went back for him she thought that what he said was true. That I still loved him. You know as well as she does that isn't true. You know how much I love you. I am absolutely, definitely, unquestionably and unconditionally in love with you, Adrian Ivashkov. I would do anything for you. Go anywhere for you. I would..."

"Shut up and kiss me, Hathaway." He said and I literally threw myself at him. He somehow managed to catch me but lost his balance and we both fell on the floor, me on top of him.

We both laughed. "So you're not mad?" I asked.

He sighed "No. Like I said before, I know when you're lying. And you're right, I hate Belikov but I don't wish him dead or Strigoi." That shocked me a little. "But it doesn't mean I don't want to beat the shit out of him." he kissed me again and we had effectively 'made up'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony was awful. All the people we lost were named and I was shocked at how many there were. More guardians had come to protect the school although the general consensus was the Strigoi must have moved on because we had seriously depleted their numbers.

It took longer to give all the guardians their marks than the ceremony itself. When I got mine I ignored all the novices looking at me with envy that I was getting marks when they had been made to stay behind at the school. They did the same to Eddie and even Christian. They didn't understand that with the marks came the horror of killing not the glory we were all brainwashed to believe; even with we were killing Strigoi.

There was nothing planned after the ceremony so our group decided we'd have our own little vigil in Adrian's room. I was pleased to see that he had cleaned up. That evening all we did was mostly sit and talk. None of us were in an exactly fun mood but I was pleased to see that Eddie and Jill had finally got together: _we can't stop living because other's have died, no matter how hard it is sometimes_.

It was just before curfew when we all left. I kissed Adrian goodbye and made my way back to my room, I went alone because Eddie walked Jill back to the Moroi dorm along with Christian and Lissa.

"Rose." I heard Dimitri say behind but I carried on as if I hadn't heard him. "Please wait."

I stopped and turned to face him. Might as well get this over with. I put my hands on my hips "What do you want?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I never expected you to do that, not for me anyway. And that just proves that you do love me. Adrian was just a distraction from me. You graduate soon and we can be together. I'll stop being Lissa's guardian, I'll get an assignment at Court and we can be together." His eyes were lit with excitement as he reached towards me.

Shit. This was why I wanted to avoid him. Dimitri was very much like Adrian with jumping to conclusions. I took a step back. "Dimitri, listen. I didn't go back for you because I love you; I went back because you're my friend and I didn't want to see you dead or turned. I don't love you." I said and his face fell.

"But...Roza...I can't...I can't just stand by while... while you're with someone else. I love you, Roza. More than anything in the world. Please, Roza...please." he looked like he was seconds away from dropping onto his knees and begging me; he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and walked away. Wow, I felt like a horrible person but I could never love him back. It would hurt him even more if I lied to him because I knew I would never be able to resist Adrian. I couldn't do that to him.

I got back to my room and got ready for bed. I snuggled under the covers and thought about the events of the last week. With so much death and destruction, again, you really re-evaluated your perspective on life. I knew Dimitri had confessed he loved me like that because he had nearly been taken from me, it was the same reason Eddie and Jill were now together. But he needed to know that I could never love him back and I think me saving his life did more harm than good, but I could not bring myself to regret saving him. Lissa and Adrian knew that I didn't love Dimitri but I had a feeling telling Dimitri that was going to be a lot harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think! <strong>

**I was torn between having Dimitri killed off instead of being turned but then I had an ingenius idea about something that is going to happen later on the story, which I am sure you guys will love but I'm keeping it firmly to myself, but let me know if you have ideas what it might be, it'll be interesting to hear your suggestions. Obviously it is going to be something about Dimitri so keep that in mind!**

**Get reviewing, my lovelies!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm really sorry for uploading this so late! It was one of those chapters where I knew what I wanted to happen but I couldn't find the right way to write it, if that makes any sense. So I apologise again!**

**Anyway, thank you to yaneis(), PieceOfSky, Mommafox, Kris Ivashkov25, ordinari, melissamary55, Blood Wh0re, LegendaryRosemarieHathaway, Hungry Pie, MegaDancingPrincess, xDropDeadBeautifulx, nomore212005, Josslyn(), PrettyMuchPerfect for the reviews and favourites, it is very much appreciated. **

**I hope you like this chapter, I know I say this a lot but it isn't my favourite but it was driving me insane! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>The few weeks after the attack passed without event. All the physical signs had disappeared but the loss of guardians and Moroi was still felt by us all. Things had slowly gotten back to normal, with classes starting back up and the field experience coming to an end. The school was starting to prepare for graduation with studying for end of year exams and the senior novices preparing for our final guardian exams.<p>

My training with Dimitri had, against my will, started again because somehow Dimitri had convinced Alberta that I needed them, which pissed me off immensely because all Dimitri seemed to talk about was his undying love for me and not my guardian training.

Adrian and mine's relationship went from strength to strength however, especially now that he had everything out in the open. Our only problem was with graduation fast approaching we didn't know whether we'd still be together or ever see each other because it wasn't guaranteed for me to be Lissa's guardian.

"Everything will fall into place, little dhampir. Who knows, if you don't Lissa as your guardian, I might be in need of one." He'd told me when we were in his room one afternoon. I had to agree that sounded good but he knew that I would be reluctant to be anyone else's guardian.

Well, that was until Lissa had been asked by our new headmaster, Eugene Lazar to help his daughter, Avery settle in. She had just graduated from another school and was in campus to assist her father. Her younger brother, Reed was a student here and had a permanent scowl on his face, so did their guardian, Simon.

Everyone seemed to like Avery but there was something about her that didn't sit right with me. She had only been here two weeks but I noticed that there was change in Lissa. She seemed more like the Lissa before we left the academy, party all the time, acting outrageously and Avery encouraged it. I didn't like it. Things between her and Christian had become strained and I knew he was worried about her behaviour.

I was in Adrian's room one Sunday afternoon, the first time we had been alone since Avery had been around and I confided in him.

"There is definitely something different about Lissa." I told him. We were sitting on his sofa, wrapped in each other's arms paying no attention to the movie he had put on. "She never acts like that. I'm not saying she can't have fun but I mean Lissa would never get that drunk and make passes at other guys, especially with Christian there. I wouldn't be surprised if he split with her."

Adrian brushed a lock of hair from my face. "Little dhampir, I'm sure it isn't that bad. Maybe she's just having as much fun as she can before she graduates and goes to college. It can't have anything to do with Avery." He said. I hated the look in his eyes when he said Avery's name. It was like the way he used to look at me. That was another thing, Adrian seemed to be spending less and less time with me and more and more with Avery. I trusted Adrian, don't get me wrong but it was Avery I didn't trust. She flirted outrageously with Adrian and he lapped it all up and it frustrated me that he could do that with another girl.

"Whatever." I said, suddenly annoyed. I got up off the sofa and started to leave.

"Rose? What's wrong." He asked, confused coming and standing by the door, preventing me from leaving.

"I just don't like Avery and I especially don't like the way she is with Lissa or you, for that matter." I said and tried to push past him.

"What do you mean how she is with me?"

"She flirts with you, all the time and you flirt back. And you spend so much time with her, getting drunk, messing around and I don't like it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're jealous aren't you?" he said, a smirk crossing his face. "Rose, how can you be jealous of Avery? I love you. If you want me to keep some distance from her I will, all you have to do is say." He said, bringing me into his arms.

"Of course I'm jealous. Avery is royal, I'm sure your family would rather you be with her than me."

"How many times have I said this, I don't care what my family want. Nothing will stop me from seeing you." He kissed me lightly on the lips and let me go.

"I'll see you later." I said and left his room.

Despite all of Adrian's reassurances I couldn't help but feel insecure. I know Adrian loved me but Avery Lazar struck me as the sort of person that would stop at nothing to get what she wants, and I knew that she wanted Adrian...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting at lunch with Eddie and Jill when Lissa came bounding up to the table with Christian, Avery and Adrian following.

"We're going to Court!" she exclaimed sitting next to me.

"Why?" I asked. I really didn't feel like going, maybe I could get out of it.

"Avery cleared it with her dad for us to go with her and Adrian this weekend." She said.

"You were going to Court together?" I asked Adrian as he and Avery say next to me.

"Yeah. I mean _we_ don't have to stay here and she asked me if I wanted to go so I said yes." He shrugged.

"You can come to, Rose." Avery said, a fake smile spreading across her face.

I ignored her. "How long have you had this planned?" I snapped at Adrian.

"Calm down, baby. Only a couple of days." He reached towards me to stroke my arm but I stood up.

"When were you going to tell me?" I shouted ignoring everyone staring at me.

"Rose, calm down." He repeated. "It is no big deal."

"It is a big deal! You're going off to Court with another girl who you spend more time with than me and you expect me to be ok with it?"

Eddie, Jill and Christian looked a little awkward. Avery and Lissa had stupid smiles plastered on their faces and Adrian looked livid.

"I told you that me and Avery were just friends. We haven't been spending that much time together anymore because you asked me not to. Why are you so paranoid?" he shouted back, standing up in front of me.

"I'm paranoid because you seem to act like she," I pointed at Avery, "is your girlfriend and not me."

"Rose, how many times do I have to tell you? I love you and not Avery." His tone was softer now and he reached to cup my face.

I stepped back. "No, Adrian. I need space. I need to think this through." I said turning away ignoring him calling after me.

I headed for the gym hoping to be alone and take my anger towards Adrian out on a punch bag. It wasn't until I got to the gym, which was thankfully empty, that I let the tears fall. I sat in one of the chairs that lined the wall and put my head in my hands and sobbed.

How could this have happened? Adrian had only said two days ago that he would spend less time with Avery and now he was spending a weekend at Court with her? They were not the actions of someone who loved me.

"Rose?" I heard someone say. They sat in a chair next to me and rubbed circles in to my back. "What happened?"

I looked up and saw Dimitri. I cried even harder, I couldn't stop myself. Dimitri just sat next to me and tried to calm me but it didn't work. I don't know how long it took me to stop the tears.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he asked again, handing me a tissue.

"It's...Adrian...he..." I couldn't get the words out.

"Shhhh. It's ok, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be fine." He said, calmly.

"It won't be fine!" I shouted, getting up from my chair, rubbing tears from my face and letting the anger take over the sadness as I walked towards the punch bags. Dimitri followed me and held the bag to stop to swinging. I started punching as hard as I could, picturing Avery's face there. "He seems...more interested...in Avery fucking Lazar...who is royal...and better for him...than me!" I shouted between punches.

"Rose." Dimitri said in a warning tone. I carried on punching harder and harder. "Rose, stop!" he shouted.

I stopped, panting. "What?"

"I know you don't want to hear this from me. But please just listen." He paused waiting for me to interrupt. "I've seen how Adrian is with you. He loves you, Roza, as much as I hate it, I know he does. Don't let this Avery Lazar make you feel insecure. If Adrian can't see that you're worth a hundred times more than her then he is the stupidest person to walk this earth." He smiled slightly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, Dimitri. But I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's getting to the point that I don't trust Adrian when he's around her. Think of the reputation he had before we started dating. Did he strike you as a one woman man?" I asked.

He sighed and came around to face me. "Roza, you need to talk to Adrian about this."

"I have, he thinks I'm paranoid. I'm just so confused. I love him so much, Dimitri but I don't trust him around Avery." I felt the tears welling in my eyes again and Dimitri brushed them away with the tips of his fingers.

"I think you know what you have to do, Rose." He said gravely.

I looked up into those deep brown eyes and saw caring and adoration, I hated that Dimitri looked at me like that and not my own boyfriend. "I can't leave him." I whispered. "I can't."

"But you know you have to. If there is no trust, it can't work."

I knew he was right. But how could I leave Adrian for him to go running to Avery Lazar for comfort? How could I watch them together every day?

"I have to go." I moved away from Dimitri and out the doors and headed to my next class.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't focus for the rest of the day. All I could think about was what Dimitri had said about no trust in a relationship. I knew he was right, I mean how many times did you see it on TV and movies and say that they should leave the person? In real life, it was that much harder. I loved Adrian so much. I had given him everything, told him things I had never told another person, let him take my virginity, helped him with his spirit and he'd helped me with spirit's darkness, but why wasn't that enough for him?

For the rest of the day I locked myself away in my room. I ignored Lissa, switched off my phone and continued with my internal battle over Adrian. My head, the logical part of me, was screaming at me to leave Adrian and kick his cheating ass, but my heart, the completely illogical part of me, was telling me that when two people love one another they won't let go, even if it hurts a thousand times more to stay.

This continued well into the night, it haunted my dreams and I woke up the next day sleep deprived and even more confused than when I went to bed. I got ready for my training with Dimitri and headed to the gym. He never brought Adrian up which I was thankful for and I went to my next classes with a slightly clearer head.

I never saw any of the Moroi until lunch when we all sat at our regular table. I noticed Adrian and Avery were not there.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked as I sat down next to Jill.

Nobody answered and I could see the awkward looks everyone gave me. Something wasn't right and I had to know what it was.

"He's...err...he's with..." Jill started.

"He's with Avery, right?" I asked, trying not to sound too angry.

Jill nodded. "He...err...spent the night with her."

I froze. Spent the night? "What?" I whispered, tears stinging my eyes.

Lissa touched my hand. "He's been cheating on you, Rose." She said gently but there was no caring or concern in her tone, that wasn't like Lissa.

"I have to go." I got up to leave and I knew Jill and Eddie were following me.

"Rose, where are you going?" Eddie asked, catching up to me.

"I'm going to see Adrian." I said, trying to sound calm and suppress the anger that had replaced the hurt.

"I'm coming with you." Eddie said and I heard Jill agree with him.

I banged on his door and all but kicked it down. Adrian was alone in bed but I his room was in complete disarray.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What?" he said sleepily.

"So where were you last night?" I asked him, a sharp tone to my voice.

"Rose? What's going on?" he said, alert getting up from the bed and crossing the room to stand at the foot of the bed, far enough away that I couldn't hit him if I wanted to.

"Is it true?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Is what true?"

"That you spent the night with Avery." I snapped and I felt Eddie move closer in case he had to restrain me I assumed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Ivashkov. Did you or not?" I tried to keep my voice down and not shout.

"No! Why would I spend the night with her? I'm your boyfriend." He stepped forward and I could see the pleading in his eyes but I refused to let that get to me.

I stepped back. "Adrian, I can't take this anymore. Why would Jill and Lissa lie to me about something like that?"

"Why would I lie to you?" he begged.

"Because you're the one cheating on me!" I shouted

"I'm not! Baby, please." He actually got down on his knees in front of me with his arms reached towards trying to hug my legs.

I stepped back again, letting the tears I had been holding back fall. "I can't take anymore, Adrian." I whispered. "I don't trust you anymore, especially not around Avery. I'm sorry, Adrian but it's over." I whispered and I walked away, sobbing.

"Rose!" Adrian shouted.

"I'll talk to her." I heard Jill say as she followed me.

I went to my room and threw myself on the bed, crying so hard I thought I'd explode.

"Rose." Jill said. I sat up and cried into her shoulder. "You did the right thing, Rose. You can't let him take advantage of you." She soothed, rubbing my arm.

She didn't say anything else after that. She just let me cry into her shoulder and rubbed circles into my back trying to calm me. Adrian and I were over, just like that. I know I cried about that but there was also a part of me that cried over the fact that my best friend didn't come and find me to comfort me like her sister did, and because when Lissa had said that Adrian had been cheating she didn't really seem to care. Avery Lazar had a lot to answer for.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, please don't hate me too much if you don't like it will get better I promise!<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to ChloeBelikov, qhaylie, guardiana, melissamary55, Ashes2Dust18, .x, missa27, Big J Ivashkov, Demi (), Taoira-AAML-Serena-Darien, twilight123(), Kris Ivashkov25, xDropDeadBeautifulx, Deanna64 and the annoynmous person for the reviews!**

**Also to ChloeBelikov and Kris Ivashkov25 I feel so bad about making you cry! And anyone else who cried! I really didn't mean to and I feel really guilty but I am pleased to know that you like the story that much!**

**And to xDropDeadBeautifulx, I hadn't forgotten about Rose's birthday, I just moved it back a bit so there will be a birthday chapter and soon!**

**And I apologise in advance because I forsee people being very angry about this chapter, so please don't hate me! I hope I haven't given too much away...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. **

* * *

><p>After my split with Adrian, my life continued as normal. I trained with Dimitri, I went to my classes, hung out with Lissa (whenever she wasn't with Avery meaning I hardly saw her), mostly I was with Jill, Eddie and Christian.<p>

Lissa and Christian had split and I didn't blame him, especially after she kissed another guy, her ex Aaron, on their weekend at Court. I had seen the whole thing and told Christian because that was the right thing to do. I know what it felt like to be cheated on.

That was another thing. Yes, Adrian and Avery openly flirted with one another but I never saw them 'together'. No kisses, no embraces, no holding hands. It was just like they were before. But Jill, Eddie _and _Christian insisted that they had been together before me and Adrian split, and Avery didn't strike me as the sort of person to hide that fact that she was dating someone, especially someone like Adrian and I knew from experience that Adrian liked to flaunt it around.

"I don't get it." I confided in Dimitri one training session. "Everyone told me that Adrian was cheating with Avery and I know they wouldn't lie to me, but there is no evidence at all that they have been or are together."

"Maybe they're private people?" Dimitri offered and I gave him the 'yeah-right' look.

"It just doesn't make sense. Not that I want to see them together. But I'm starting to think that something is wrong. Like the other day, I was in Lissa head, like I normally am and then suddenly I was pushed out. I normally pull myself out of her head or she blocks me out but I have never been pushed out before." I said, taking a sip of water.

Dimitri thought about that for a moment. "Maybe Lissa figured out how to do it and didn't tell you." He suggested. That seemed plausible.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I heard a voice in my head before I was pushed out and I didn't sound like Lissa's voice. I don't know whose it was." I took another sip of water.

"Honestly, I don't know. But what other possibility is there?" he said.

"I know. I'm reading too much into it."

We sat down on the chairs along the length of the wall like we had when I told Dimitri I thought Adrian was cheating. I looked up at his profile and studied him. He was a very attractive man, I have to admit. Strong jaw, deep brown eyes you could lose yourself in. And those lips! Full and soft and they felt good against my lips, my neck...

I didn't know he saw me looking at him or it was just coincidence but he looked down at me, and I saw lust and longing in his eyes. Normally that would make me angry because I was with Adrian. But I wasn't with him anymore; I was a single woman free to do what _I_ wanted.

He reached out and cupped my face in those large, warm hands and I leant into his touch. I leaned closer to him, inhaling his scent, deep and musky and warm. I reached for him too and he gently touched those luscious lips to mine.

We kissed softly for a while and my God it felt good. His lips moved softly with mine and all the memories of the night with the lust charm came flooding back. How good he made me feel with those soft caresses that also had an urgency about them, those soft kisses that trailed all the way down my body and left a trail of fire after them, the way I felt in his arms, safe and warm as if we were the only two people in the world.

Dimitri tangled his fingers in my, now loose, hair and then it hit me. I was kissing Dimitri. I shouldn't be doing that. I loved Adrian, whether he cheated on me or not, I loved him and wanted him back.

I wrenched away and quickly stood, grabbing my bag.

"Roza?" I heard Dimitri's confused voice behind me but I ignored it as I ran from the gym, crying as I went back to my room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I was so confused. I was still in love with Adrian despite him being a cheating asshole, but I just kissed Dimitri, the man I thought I was in love with before I met Adrian. What an idiot.

I told Dimitri that I had extra classes after school to help get my grades up to avoid going to practices and then decided to just not turn up to any others. I think he knew I wouldn't show and if he didn't he was stupid. Nobody knew about the kiss and I wanted to keep it that way, I just gave them the excuse that I was still upset about Adrian, which wasn't entirely false.

Graduation, and my birthday, was in about three weeks and everyone was working flat out to get everything sorted. Eddie and I spent every moment we could sparing and training in the gym and it was nice to train with someone else, but I couldn't help but think about Mason during those times.

Since I had learnt to block out the ghosts, I hadn't seen him and I have to admit, that upset me a little. Although seeing ghosts had been frightening, it also made me feel safe, like Mason was looking after me wherever he was. I missed him a lot.

Avery, Lissa and Adrian spent more and more time together meaning I had to resort to going into Lissa's head just to see what she was doing because she barely spoke to me anymore. After that first time, I hadn't been pushed out of her head anymore so I didn't think of it too much. Maybe, Dimitri was right about Lissa pushing me out.

It was a Sunday after church, I hadn't bothered to go, and Lissa was arguing with Christian.

"How can you accuse me of cheating when you are obviously screwing my sister? All the time you say you're 'helping her' with her magic! I'd put money on the fact that you and her are at it!" she shouted at him.

I noticed Avery was there beside Lissa but there was no sign of Adrian. "Lissa, Rose said she saw you kiss Aaron and I know she wouldn't lie to me. And I am not with Jill, she is with Eddie and I would never betray you like that, no matter how much of a bitch you're being right now." Christian said calmly, trying to stop a full blown argument in front of everyone.

"Bullshit! Rose would lie about anything! Maybe you and her should get together, compulsive liars are suited for each other!" she shouted.

"Yeah, maybe me and Rose should get together. I hear rebound relationships are the best kind." He leaned in close to her ear and Lissa's heart raced. That was interesting. Did she still have feelings for him? But then why did she kiss Aaron? Why the accusations of cheating? "I hear it is the best sex as well. I can imagine Rose is amazing in bed, apparently all dhampirs are. Maybe I should give it try. " He whispered. I knew he was joking, we'd never get together.

He turned and walked away with a smirk on his face and Lissa turned to face Avery. She was crying.

"How could he say that to me? I was the only person who ever paid attention to him. Who ever loved him." she sobbed and Avery reached out to touch her shoulder. That was a drastic change of mood.

"He isn't worth it, Liss." She said and looked into Lissa eyes. "You are worth so much more than him. That is why you are friends with Adrian and I, elite royals should stick together. Think of how much better things are now without Christian or Rose hanging around us."

So she did have something to do with Adrian and me splitting! But she never said that they were together...

"Yeah, but I do miss Rose. Eddie said she was devastated when she dumped Adrian. Were you actually with him? Even now he denies it." she asked.

"Well...he did spent the night in my room..." she trailed off.

They hadn't been doing anything! Oh my God! But why would everyone lie to me?

"But you aren't going to tell Rose that nothing happened are you." Avery said to Lissa and her eyes went blank.

"No. I'll tell Rose you and Adrian were having an affair." She said, a dreamy tone to her voice.

Compulsion! Avery was using compulsion on people! But she is an air user. She told us so. How can her compulsion be that strong that she can compel everyone to...

_Christ, don't you leave Lissa alone for one minute?_

And just like that I was back in my room. Weird. That had happened before though. Being pushed out of Lissa's head. I assumed that Lissa and, somehow, felt my presence and pushed me out but that wasn't Lissa's voice I heard.

I was Avery's. And Avery was using strong compulsion on everyone to get them to lie to me and I suspected she was compelling Lissa and that was why her behaviour had been so erratic. She was a spirit user! I had to tell everyone!

Getting up from my bed, I wrenched the door open only to be confronted by Avery's guardian, Simon.

I lashed out at him but he knocked me aside so I hit the wall. I ignored the pain and went to attack again but he was quicker. Grabbing me around the throat he cut off my air supply and repeatedly banged my head against my desk.

"You will not disrupt our plans." I heard him spit at me just before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me! I'm sorry that Rose and Dimitri kissed but it seemed appropriate... Sorry, guys :(<strong>

**I feel so bad I made people cry. I actually feel so guilty, more so now that I have written this chapter. I'm a terrible person :(**

**Please review, my lovelies!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Another quick update! I think my writers block as gone (fingers crossed!)**

**Thank you to dnelson34, disha(), guardiana, xDropDeadBeautifulx, cheerleader1100, melissamary55, Kris Ivashkov25, Deanna64 for the reviews and favourites! I can't believe I got to a hundred! Thank you all so much for sticking with it and telling me how much you like the story, it is very much appreciated!**

**On a personal note, I also have very good news. I'M GETTING MARRIED! My boyfriend proposed to me yesterday! I'm so happy it is unbelievable. So I might not be updating as often because, although we've decided not to get married for another couple of years, that is not going to stop me looking at wedding dresses and venues and making wedding plans. But who can blame me, right! **

**And thank you guys again for your continued support, I really do appreciate it and I honestly never expected this much of a response! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. **

* * *

><p>When I woke up my head throbbed. I tried to rub my forehead but I couldn't move my arms. I had been tied up.<p>

"Fucking bastard!" I shouted and tried to get myself free to no avail. "Shit!"

At that moment I was pulled into Lissa head. She was drunk and about to throw herself out of a sixth floor window. Not a great time to be tied up. Cheers, Simon.

"Lissa, you shouldn't be doing that." I heard Avery say and Lissa turned to face her.

_Not you again._ Avery said in my head and she pushed me out again. Bitch! What was I going to do? Lissa was in danger and I was tied to my bed with no way of helping her. All I could do was watch as Avery did whatever it was she had planned. She was going to pay for this.

I tried to put things together in my head. What the hell had happened in the few short weeks that Avery had been here that led to this? Obviously Simon was in on it otherwise he wouldn't have attacked me and Avery had been lying to everyone about her element. I bet she used compulsion not only to manipulate everyone but to hide her aura too otherwise Adrian and Lissa would have known she was a spirit user straight away.

But there was something else that didn't add up. Why isolate Lissa? Why split up Adrian and I? It didn't sound like an evil master plan but then evil master plans didn't sound like evil master plans until the 'big reveal' at the end when the good guys were about to be killed and the evil master is laughing and twirling his moustache. Well, that's what happened in movies anyway.

My phone started to ring and I could just see the display to see that it was Adrian. What was he calling me for? I couldn't answer because of the flex cuffs binding my hands so I just had to let it ring. I had more important things to think about than Adrian. I felt bad about for even considering he had been cheating on me and I had kissed Dimitri because of it. Ain't life a bitch?

I sighed defeated. I kept trying to go into Lissa's head but Avery was blocking me out. I did catch glimpses and I noticed that Simon and Reed were there sort of overseeing everything and Avery was sitting in the corner focussing on Lissa, who seemed to be getting closer and closer to jumping.

"Rose!" Adrian burst through the door and I have never been so happy to see him in my life.

"Adrian! We have to get to Lissa. Avery's a spirit user!" I said as he started to untie me.

"I know. She told me everything she's planning before that brother of hers knocked me out. It isn't good, Rose." He said gravely.

When I was free I ignored Adrian and ran to Lissa. She was over the other side of campus and I prayed that I got there in time. I ran flat out, never stopping, glad that Dimitri made me run all those laps. Adrian lagged behind but he'd catch up eventually.

I burst through a large wooden door and gasped. Lissa was standing on a window ledge with Reed trying to push her. A brief glimpse in her head told me that she was fighting Avery's compulsion, how I didn't know but it was a start.

Simon immediately attacked me but I was prepared. I dodged his punch and kicked him between his legs. His knees gave way and I kicked him again in the face, breaking his nose. I kicked him another three times for good measure.

"Lissa! Don't do it! You have to fight it!" I shouted as I ran towards where Reed was standing, planning on dispatching him as I had Simon.

"Rose?" I heard Lissa's pleading voice.

I heard Adrian come in behind me. "Rose, Avery's compelling Lissa to jump. I'm gonna try and stop her." He said.

What? "How?" I said to him pulling his arm so he could stand in front of me. We didn't know how strong Avery was and she could do anything to Adrian. I mean, spirit users could go mad, and Adrian was mad enough as it was.

He looked at me with those emerald green eyes. How I missed those eyes. He cupped my face and I loved the warmth. Oh, God I missed him so much. "If can get into her head, I might be able to do something. Compel her or something. I'm not really sure but I have to try. You sort out Lissa."

I moved out if Adrian's grip and towards Lissa. I punched Reed square in the face and he stumble stopping him pushing Lissa. He came at me but I quickly knocked him out with no effort at all.

"Lissa, come away from the window." I said, hoping that Adrian had managed to break Avery's compulsion.

"I want to, but I can't. She's making me. Make it stop, Rose." She begged as I tried to physically drag her away from the window.

"Rose, I can't break it!" I heard Adrian say from across the room. "She keeps pushing me out. Maybe if Liss tried as well it might work."

"Lissa, do you think you can push the spirit into Avery? Like you put the darkness into me?" I asked.

"I'll try. But I don't really know what do to. " She whispered and I could see a look of concentration on her face. It would harder because she had been drinking.

I heard a whimper from across the room and saw Avery start to squirm in her chair.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"She's fighting back." Adrian said through gritted teeth. "The darkness is going into Simon and Reed so she can wield more spirit. They're bonded to her. She wanted to bond to Lissa that's why she did all this, isolate her, and make it look like Lissa would kill herself so she could bring her back."

When Adrian had finished talking I felt a searing pain explode through my skull. I cried out in pain and could just hear Adrian's voice over the ringing in my ears that accompanied the pain.

"She's putting it into Rose! Lissa, you need to stop fighting Avery, you're bridging the gap! This could kill her!"

"I can't!" she shouted.

I screamed again as another wave of whatever it was hit me. I feel to my knees and clutched my head. "Adrian!" I shouted.

I felt his hands on either side of my face and his brought my head up to look at him.

"Baby, fight her. You're strong enough, Rose. Fight it." He whispered to me.

"I don't know how." I whispered and cried out in pain again as another wave of pain hit me. "Don't let her kill me, Adrian." I begged. I didn't want to die, not without telling Adrian I loved him, without having a life with him, as much as I could at least. I wanted to live, but the pain, how could it ever stop?

"Just concentrate. Just like how you fight the darkness. Fight against the pain." He pleaded.

I looked into Adrian's green eyes and saw his love and caring and that was what I needed. He was the one to could help me fight the darkness and he was the one who could help me fight Avery. Because I love him and he loved me and that was what mattered. Just like I did with the darkness I fought against it. I couldn't say exactly what I did but whatever it was it worked.

I heard Avery cry out from across the room and then slump against the chair she sat in. Her eyes glazed over, not moving. The pain in my head was gone but I was still shaky as Adrian helped me up. This has to be the weirdest thing I have ever experienced/witnessed.

"What exactly happened?" I asked as I surveyed the scene.

Lissa was standing by Avery shaking her, Simon and Reed, who had regained consciousness during the 'spirit battle', were in a similar state to Avery they were slumped on the floor, mumbling incoherently.

"From what she told me before, she wanted to bond Lissa to her for whatever reason but that kind of backfired. I don't think she expected me and Lissa to try and break her compulsion. That's why she pushed it into you. She couldn't risk herself or anyone else being affected by the spirit, apart from you. She didn't need you in her plan."

"What about what she did to us? Lying about you having an affair?" I asked.

He reached out and cupped my face. "I don't know. Maybe she just had a thing for me." he smirked and I couldn't help but smile. "But at least you know that nothing happened between us. It was all compulsion." He leaned in closer. "I love you, little dhampir." He whispered and he kissed me lightly.

How I could think Dimitri's kisses were anything like this I will never know. This is where I belong. With Adrian. I know I had to tell him about me kissing Dimitri but that would come later. For now I just needed him.

I clung to him, pulling us closer, deepening the kiss. Nothing else existed, just us. It had only been two weeks since we broke up but they had been the worst two weeks of my life.

A delicate cough brought us back to reality. "What do we do now? How do we explain this to Principal Lazar?" Lissa said coming to join us.

I shrugged, my gaze not leaving Adrian, my hands still clutching his shirt while his were still tangled in my hair. "I don't know. Right now, I don't really care." I said and I leaned forward to kiss Adrian again.

Lissa grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "Rose, we need to concentrate. We need to go and see Principal Lazar and explain this." She said seriously.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled at Adrian and pulled Lissa into a hug. "I missed you, Liss." I whispered.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't mean..."

"I know, it was compulsion." I said and I pulled away. "Let's get this over with." I said, grabbing Adrian's hand and leaving Avery and her crazy minions where they were. There was sick and twisted part of me that was happy that Avery had got her comeuppance but, I was also really pissed off that I didn't even get the chance to kick her ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Principal Lazar had decided to resign from his position as Principal for 'personal reasons' meaning Kirova was back in charge. Avery, Reed and Simon had been taken to some mental institution because they had gone completely crazy and unresponsive to anything. Everything had been explained to Jill, Eddie and Christian about Avery and her compulsion although Christian was reluctant to get back together with Lissa despite being told it couldn't be helped. Stupid ass.

It was kind of the same with Adrian and I. He said he loved me, I knew he hadn't done anything with Avery and I loved him. But I felt so guilty about kissing Dimitri, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him about it and until I could, I couldn't be with him. It sounded stupid, I know, Lissa and Jill thought so too but it made sense to me.

Graduation was in a week so, again, we continued with our work and I continued training. Dimitri's sessions were awkward but I dealt with it, only speaking to Dimitri when necessary and avoiding looking at him as much as possible.

With Lissa and Christian and me and Adrian not together anymore it kind of made things awkward between us, so we didn't really spend that much time together anymore. I told Lissa that I had probably done more school work since splitting with Adrian than I had in my entire school life, meaning I would probably have half decent grades when I graduate along with my impeccable guardian record. My behaviour record is another matter all together.

My eighteenth birthday was the same day as graduation so I had nothing really planned. I knew there would be graduation parties across campus and I was happy to let them serve as a birthday party. I didn't really want the fuss, not anymore at least.

Before graduation however there was the final novice exam. School guardians acting as Strigoi attacked a novice and their Moroi (who was also a guardian) and the novice had to eliminate the Strigoi whilst protecting their Moroi, making sure they were not harmed. My mother had come to watch me take my exam and along with Dimitri offered me words of reassurance but that didn't calm my nerves.

I somehow managed to pass the exam, although they made it that much harder for me according to Dimitri, and I was told I was graduating top of the class because of it. Now that I never expected.

"Congratulations, Rose! I'm so proud of you!" my mom said and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, Mom." I hugged her back. "You staying for the graduation ceremony?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll give you your present as well." She pulled away and smiled and hurried off after Alberta.

"Well done, Roza." Dimitri said, hugging me to. I hugged him back half heartedly. "You alright? After everything with Avery Lazar and Adrian I can imagine it's been tough."

I pulled away and looked at him. "Yeah it has been tough, but knowing Adrian never cheated makes me feel terrible." I looked down at my feet.

"Rose, you did what you thought was best. You can't feel bad about that or, "he lowered his voice, "our kiss, you weren't with him, Roza. You did nothing wrong."

"You would say that! I bet you loved it when I split with Adrian and kissed you!" I tried to keep my voice down but I was so angry all of a sudden. Lissa said it was because of the spirit she had to use against Avery.

"Rose, calm down. I hated seeing you upset and yes, there was a part of me that was wishing you would come to me but I never want to see you hurt." He pleaded.

"Whatever, comrade." I said and I walked away. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I went back to my room because I was so pissed off I just wanted to be on my own. I got a text from Eddie saying they were meeting up in Adrian's room to celebrate us passing our final exam but I ignored it. I didn't really feel like celebrating anymore.

I got into my room and decided to start packing. We would leave for Court two days after graduation so I was a bit premature but I needed something to do.

Looking back at my school career, I realised I had wanted to leave school as soon as I started and I couldn't wait to graduate and go off into the world and guard Lissa. But when I was faced with it I was absolutely terrified. Believe me I hated school with a vengeance but I was scared of the real world because if I screwed up, like I have a tendency to do on a regular basis, it could cost someone's life, Lissa's life and that freaked me out.

But, I was Rose Hathaway. I had killed Strigoi, fought crazy spirit wielding Moroi, fallen in love, lost a best friend, sent a royal to prison, and lived on the run for two years under constant threat of danger. All before the age of eighteen. If I could do all that then I could do anything that came my way. Well, that was the plan anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think!<strong>

**Get reviewing, my lovelies!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you to Taiora-AAML-Serena_Darien, xDropDeadBeautifulx, Maggie is a fan of books, Ashes2Dust18, .x, Deanna64, Kris ivashkov25, DimkavsRoza, Alana84, bloodlust281290, TheoneandonlyEmmettstalker and ChloeBelikov for the reviews and favourites!**

**And thank you for congratualtions on my engagment! Is it bad that I have already seen five wedding dresses I like and practically chosen my bridesmaid desses? According to my fiancee it is. I mean two years to plan a wedding isn't that long really, is it? Or is that just me?**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>By the time graduation day hit I was so nervous. Why I don't know, but I was half expecting Kirova to tell me that I wouldn't be graduating, despite Alberta saying I was the top of my class, because with my luck that was an entirely plausible outcome.<p>

I had a few birthday gifts to open in the morning, which cheered me up a lot. Lissa got me a dress and shoes for graduation; I noticed the dress was a designer one I had seen online that I could never afford. It was a fifties style prom dress, emerald green with black polka dots. It had a halter neck that emphasised my cleavage and was pulled in at the waist. It went perfectly with the black platform heels that she had chosen. Jill and Eddie had got me a box of my all time favourite foods: brownies, fudge, chocolate liquorice (yes, it is real and it is amazing!), and caramels. Dimitri had gotten my favourite lip gloss like he had when we went to the mall all those months ago; I tried not to read too much into that and I also made a point of apologising to him the next time I saw him for being such a bitch to him. I remember my mom saying she would give me gift when she saw me so I would have to wait for that. Adrian didn't get me anything.

It didn't take me long to get ready, the dress that Lissa got me was for the graduation party later on today so I wore the traditional guardian black and white uniform that had been given to all the novices the day before.

The graduation ceremony was held in the main hall and all the seniors were already seated. I had just sat down with Lissa, Jill, Eddie and Christian when Kirova came and stood at the podium that had been put up on a make shift stage at the front of the room.

She made some speech about how well we had all done and how brilliant we were. Individual awards were given out as well as diplomas to the Moroi; I noticed all the individual accolades were only given to royals. The novices were given our promise marks and the tattooist complained that there was little room on my neck to put the mark so it ended up being put at the very base of my neck; it was practically on my back. The tattooing took the longest time so when that was over we had officially graduated.

"I can't believe we did it!" Lissa shouted as everyone started filing out of the hall. The graduation party wasn't for another hour or so giving us plenty of time to get ready.

"Neither can I. With my track record it's a wonder I'm still here!" I said as I hugged her.

"We're all shocked about that too." I heard Eddie say as we came towards us hand in hand with Jill.

"Well, you know at least I made school more interesting." I laughed and I hugged Eddie and Jill. I saw Christian out of corner of my eye. He obviously wanted to come and talk to us but decided against it and walked out of the hall with Tasha. I didn't even see her here.

"Yeah, I just wish Mason was here." Eddie said and Jill squeezed his hand.

"So do I. But I am pretty sure wherever he is celebrating and laughing at how I actually managed to graduate!" I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Eddie smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Come on, girls! We have to get ready!" Lissa said, taking mine and Jill's hands and dragging us out of the room.

"Oh, Rose." I heard Eddie call. "Happy Birthday!"

I tried to turn back to say thank you but Lissa wouldn't let me.

Exiting the hall I noticed Dimitri was standing off to the side and I managed to convince Lissa to let me talk to him while they went up to my room.

"So you have finally graduated." Dimitri smiled.

"Yeah, about time!" I joked. I looked up at him and saw a serious look in his eyes. "Dimitri, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. It was completely out of order. You were there for me when I was upset and I really appreciate it, you are a really good friend." I said.

"It's ok, Rose. I know you were under a lot of pressure and that you didn't mean it." He smiled and hugged me.

I hugged him back, it was nice. Like we were friends and it wasn't awkward like our other encounters.

"You know, I wouldn't have graduated if it wasn't for you. You kept me in the school when we ran away and I owe you a lot." I told him and pulled away.

"You didn't need my help, you'd have caught up with everything and I'm sure Alberta would have spoken up for you. But thank you and it was an honour to teach you."

"What a line." I laughed.

"Go with Lissa and Jill and I don't want them to hunt me down for keeping you away." He laughed and pushed me lightly towards the stairs.

I went to my room to get ready and Jill and Lissa had already laid our dresses on my bed and got all manner of beauty products on my desk. Lissa said she'd do everyone's hair but we had to do our makeup. She started with my hair because she said it wouldn't take long. She pulled my hair into a high ponytail making sure that there wasn't a hair out of place. It took no more than ten minutes. I did my makeup, with pale green eye shadow, dark mascara and eye liner and pale pink lip gloss and put on the dress and shoes that Lissa got me.

Jill wore a Greek style one shoulder dress which was knee length in a deep blue with blue suede platform heels. Lissa wore a pink sequin body con dress with mid length sleeves coming to just above the knee. I have to admit, we looked hot.

"Our guys are going to be loving us tonight!" Jill said when we finished checking ourselves over. Me and Lissa suddenly looked down at our feet. "Oh, shit! Sorry, guys I forgot." Jill said coming over to hug us. "They don't know what they're missing. After you seeing to night they'll want you back.

"That's the thing. Adrian wants me back and I love him but..."

"Rose, he won't care that you kissed Dimitri. You weren't together then so you did nothing wrong." Jill said.

"It feels like I did." I mumbled.

"And Christian is being a total dick! He knows it was all compulsion but he insists on not talking to me." Lissa joined in.

Jill sighed. "You know what? You two are being ridiculous. We are going to go to the party; we are going to have fun. No more guy talk." She announced, picking up our purses and leading us out of the door.

When we got to the hall it had been completely transformed into a sort of night club. I noticed the lights were not too bright however because that would have really hurt our eyes. The stage that had been there earlier had been collapsed allowing for a massive dance floor. Guardians and teachers lined the walls observing, the guardians looked ready to pounce at any minute.

"Jill!" Eddie shouted and he and Christian came over to us. "You look so beautiful." He said to Jill and that sparked a make out session. It made me sick.

"Lissa," Christian started and I left them alone. I was pretty sure this was a conversation I didn't want to hear.

I went over the drinks table and had a glass of punch. It had been spiked but I didn't care, it was my birthday _and_ graduation I could let my hair down and get drunk if I wanted. Looking around the room I saw Jill and Eddie sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, still making out. Lissa and Christian were sitting at a table on the other side of the room discussing their 'options' from what I could tell from Lissa's head. I knew for a fact that they both wanted to be together and they should stop being stupid and do it.

"Idiots." I muttered taking a sip of my drink.

Continuing my survey, I saw Dimitri talking and laughing with Tasha. Most of the seniors had either moved on the dance floor or were clustered in groups around the floor talking amongst themselves. Eddie and Jill I noticed were no longer in the room but Lissa and Christian were making out in the corner. I smiled, about time.

"About time." I heard Tasha say coming up beside me with Dimitri. She was looking at Lissa and Christian.

"Yeah. "I agreed. "It was only a few weeks but the awkwardness was getting too much for all of us." I laughed and sipped my drink.

"What about you and Adrian? You were so good together." She said.

I sighed. What about me and Adrian? "I don't know. I haven't spoken to him."

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Dimitri said and I smiled at him. "Like how I'm going to be Tasha's guardian." He smiled and I noticed that they were holding hands.

"That's great!" I said and I hugged Tasha. I noticed Dimitri was smiling but there was something in his eyes that wasn't quite right. "You've got a great guardian there, Tasha." I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Yeah I have." She smiled up at Dimitri and I saw the love in her eyes, I felt bad for her knowing he didn't return that love. But who knows, maybe he'll realise that he can have so much more with Tasha than we ever could with me. I was happy for them.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" A voice came over the speakers and I saw Adrian at the front of the room, standing on a table with a microphone in his hand. What was he doing?

Lissa and Christian came over and stood with us. "What's he doing?" Lissa whispered to me.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"I would just like to make a little announcement." He said and everyone turned to listen. I could see the guardians and teachers move forwards slightly, they knew that Adrian could be slightly unstable. "First of all congratulations on graduating!" No one said anything. "Ok then. I'll get right to it." he smiled. "As you all know, I used to date the most amazing, sexy and beautiful little dhampir in the entire world."

My breath caught. "What the hell?" I whispered to Lissa and she shrugged. I could tell she had no idea about what was going on.

"And as you also know, she left me because Avery Lazar compelled all her friends to tell her that I was cheating on her when I wasn't. Why she would even believe that is beyond me because she is far sexier and pretty than Avery will be any day. Am I right or am I right?" he asked the audience and I laughed when I saw a few guys nod their heads.

"Anyway, she won't have me back because she thinks she did something wrong when she kissed another guy after we broke up."

I gasped. How did he know about that? "Jill told him. Even said who it was." Christian whispered to me. Wait, so everyone knew now? "Yes, I know to, Rose so does Eddie." He added and I blushed bright red.

"I just wanted to let her know that she doesn't have to avoid me because of that because she did nothing wrong." He said and he looked down at me. "Rose, I love you. I don't care that you kissed another guy because I know that you would never have done that when we were together, like you know that I would never cheat on you." He got down from the table and walked towards me.

He took my hand and dragged me towards the table that we had been standing on. He helped us both up. "Little dhampir, I love you more than anything else in the world." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." He got down on one knee and I heard the whole hall gasp along with me. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooohhhhhhh, cliffhanger! Will Rose say yes? Will she say no? What will Dimitri say? Questions, questions...<strong>

**Review my lovelies!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you to Ozera's Girl, xDropDeadBeautifulx, READandWRITE11, guardiana, Lena1997, Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien, Jade926, cheerleader1100, Kris Ivashkov25, Ashes2Dust18, ChloeBelikov,Christinasearch13, melissamary55, Deanna64, missa27, Demi() and my anonymous reviewer for reviews and favourites. And to anyone else who has been reading, it is very much appreciated. **

**So does Rose say yes? **

**Let's find out shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>I gasped. Marry Adrian? My heart was screaming "YES! YES! MARRY HIM!" But my head was saying "You can't marry him! You're a guardian now, they don't get married! Think of Lissa!" What do I do?<p>

"Rose?" Adrian said, a look of worry crossing his face. "My knee is kind of hurting now." He laughed nervously and I just carried on staring at him like an idiot.

I looked over at Lissa, Christian, Tasha and Dimitri. They all looked genuinely happy for me. Who wouldn't be? I had the chance to marry the love of my live, have a family if I wanted _and _be a guardian. But why couldn't I just say yes?

"Adrian...I...I can't...I don't...I'm sorry." I got off the table and ran from the room ignoring the hurt on Adrian's face and the shock on everyone else's. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut.

I didn't cry, I wasn't angry to be honest I don't know what I was feeling. I loved Adrian so much and I wanted to say yes but I just couldn't. I don't know why.

I leant back against the door with my head in my hands. There was a knock but I ignored it.

"Rose? Are you ok? I didn't upset you did I?" I heard Adrian say.

What could I do? I wanted so desperately to open the door and throw my arms around him and shout from the rooftops that I was going to marry Adrian Ivashkov and I was going to have his babies and grow old with him and have grandchildren and live happily ever after, but there that was really irritating voice in the back of my head saying that it wasn't practical and if I was going to be a guardian I couldn't get married and have children because I had Lissa to think of. They come first.

"Baby, please open the door and talk to me. If you don't want to get married yet that's fine, we'll start dating again if you want to, just please don't ignore me anymore." His pleading tones came through the door again.

He kept knocking and knocking but I couldn't bring myself to move. What the hell was wrong with me? _Just say yes, think of the consequences later! _I thought to myself. _Stop being stupid_.

Eventually the knocking stopped; I assumed Adrian had given up and left. I took a deep breath and decided to go see Lissa and Jill who were both in Lissa's room without their boyfriends. I need some advice.

I opened the door and something fell on me making me fall on the floor.

"What the hell!" Adrian said. "Christ, Rose, give me some sort of warning when you open the door!" he got up and brushed himself off holding his hand out for me.

"Adrian? What are you doing outside my room?" I asked, taking his hand and standing up.

"I knew you'd eventually decide to go and see Lissa and Jill to talk and they'd tell you to talk to me so I thought I'd cut out the middle man and stake out your room." He smiled and walked past me and sat on my bed after kicking off his shoes.

I closed the door and turned to face him. He looked serious and wasn't looking at me which I didn't think was a good thing. But I couldn't take my eyes off him, in his crisp black suit, his hair in its normal messy style, bright green eyes, lips that were soft but fierce at the same time, how badly I wanted to be in his arms right now, his warm, musky scent that made me tingle with excitement when I was near him...

"Adrian, please let me explain why I didn't give you an answer." I said, sitting opposite him.

"What is there to say, Rose?" he said, looking down at his hands. "You don't want to marry me I know that. I accept that. But don't tell me that you don't love me and don't want to be with me." He looked up at me then and my heart broke. He had tears in his eyes. I had never seen Adrian cry, he was always the one who was there when I cried, he was the strong one.

"Adrian, I do love you. I love you so much it has killed me being away from you. I just couldn't face you not after what I did." I said. It was my turn to look down.

"You mean when you kissed Dimitri when we weren't even together?" I nodded. "Baby, you'd left me remember? And like I said, I know that you would have never done it if we were still together and I trust you completely." He out a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. The tears had been replaced with a smile. "Rose, I love you. All I want is to be with you. I would give up everything to be with you. Hell I would even live amongst humans and leave all my family and friends behind and get a job," he made a face at that, "because all I want is you. As long as I have you I don't care about thing else."

"But...I'm gonna be Lissa's guardian. I can't get married and have a normal life." I whispered. "That's why I can't marry you."

"Wait, you don't want to get married for _practical_ reasons?" he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, suddenly annoyed.

"Do you think was going to ask you to marry me without thinking this through?"

Yes. "No."

"I spoke to Aunt Tatiana. She is all for us getting married, she said that I can re-apply to college and go to Lehigh with Lissa so we can be together. And before you ask, I spoke to Lissa as well and she said that she is ok with it."

I smiled. Things could actually right for us for once. "Well then, don't you have a question to ask me?"

"Marry me, Rose."

"Yes." I smiled as he pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket again. This was the first time I had really looked at it and I gasped. It was gorgeous, it was platinum with diamonds on the band, and there was one massive diamond on the face with even more diamonds surrounding it. It looked super expensive and also very heavy.

"Adrian, it's beautiful." I told him as he slipped it on my ring finger. "You didn't spend loads of money did you?" Don't get me wrong, I loved getting presents but I hated people spending loads of money on me just because I could never give them anything as good in return.

"It doesn't matter. You're worth all the diamonds in the world." He said and he kissed the ring where he placed it on my finger.

"What a line." I laughed and I kissed him. I loved kissing him. His lips were so soft and warm against mine and were both fierce and gentle. Honestly, words could not describe it.

He pulled away after a few minutes. "Rose, can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, fiancée." I laughed and I pushed him down on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I was in heaven. I was engaged to the love of my life and we were going to be together. My friends were happy for us, even Dimitri but it didn't stop him saying that even though he was guarding Tasha and giving a relationship with her a try, he still loved me and that was why he was so distant at the graduation party.

I was officially Lissa's sanctioned guardian, Dimitri was Tasha's and they were going to live at Court, Christian and Jill weren't going to Lehigh but they were going to a college so close by that they, Lissa, Eddie (who was Christian's guardian), Jill, Adrian and me could all live together in this ridiculously big house that the Queen had brought for Adrian. Yeah, life was good.

We were spending the summer at Court, but we were not scheduled to leave for another three days because there were some important meetings that the new guardians were supposed to have and to be honest; we all still had packing to do.

The first meeting was two days after graduation and I just about made it on time after dragging myself away from Adrian. Making sure I was suitably dressed and I had hidden the bite mark on my neck, what can I say it felt good when Adrian bit me, I made my way out. The meeting was in the guardian building which wasn't far from the novice dorms so it only took me a couple of minutes to get there.

Alberta had already started talking when I entered so I quietly took my seat next to Eddie ignoring everyone trying to get a look at my engagement ring. I saw my mother a few rows in front and I smiled at her when she turned to look at me. She smiled back but suddenly looked nervous. How odd.

"What have I missed?" I whispered to Eddie.

"Nothing much really. Just when we're leaving for Court and the plan for when get there. We are the only two who know out assignments when we leave so I don't think this really applies to us." He replied and he looked down at the ring. "Congrats, by the way." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"There is also something extremely important that you all need to know. This isn't taught as part of your schooling but it is a critical part of being a guardian, it is kept secret because most Moroi do not even know that this organisation exists." Alberta said. That got my attention.

I noticed a middle aged Moroi man had got up from a chair at the front and was making his way towards where Alberta was standing. He wore a suit with a bright yellow tie and matching handkerchief in his top pocket, he wore a gold hoop earring in one ear as well.

"This is Abe Mazur, he will explain further." Alberta stepped aside and Abe Mazur took her place.

I noticed a few guardians tensed when they saw Abe, Dimitri and my Mom included. "Thank you Alberta. As you just heard, I am Abe Mazur and I am one of the Moroi who help with the Alchemists. Now, the Alchemists are a select group of humans who aid guardians when necessary mostly with disposing Strigoi bodies in an emergency such as if one is killed in a heavily populated area, dealing with the human media in covering up Strigoi attacks and also keeping our existence secret." Abe Mazur spoke with an unusual accent. Most Moroi were of Russian or Romanian decent but he didn't have that sort of accent. He wasn't royal either but he put on an air of importance and, even though there was a lot of contempt for him in the room at the moment, I could imagine he was very influential.

"I think that is everything you need to know at the moment. If you have any questions, I am on campus for the rest of the day but I am sure any of the school guardians will provide you with any information you need." He stepped off the stage and resumed his previous seat.

Alberta dismissed us and we filed out of the room. Personally, I didn't see why the alchemists had to be so secret, they didn't sound _that_ important. I was a little disappointed.

"Rosemarie." My mom said coming up behind me. "Can I have a word?"

"Yeah. See you later, Eddie." He smiled and walked away while I followed my mom back into the meeting all.

Abe Mazur was still there surrounded by guardians but everyone else had left.

"What's up, mom?"

"Rose, I need you to know that no matter what I love you and would never do anything to hurt you." She said.

"Ok." I said wearily.

"I also do not want you to get angry or upset and will let me explain everything." She said and I nodded.

Abe stepped forward. "Janine, what is the purpose of you asking me to stay behind?" he said. He was on first name terms with my mom?

"Abe, this is Rose." She pushed my forward slightly.

Abe's expression went from annoyed to ecstatic in a split second. "Rose?"

"Err yeah." I said hesitantly. "What exactly is going on here?" I turned back to my mom; she had tears in her eyes. "Mom? Why are you crying?"

"Rosemarie." Abe said and moved towards me studying me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"My god, how you have grown. I haven't seen you since the day you were born." He breathed.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I said, annoyed. "And you," I pointed at Abe, "stop looking at me like I'm some sort of experiment!"

"I'm sorry, truly. I just can't believe it." He looked back at my mom and then at me. "Rose, I know this is out of blue and I have a lot of explaining to do but..."

"Just spit it out!"

"Rose, I'm your dad."

I was stunned. My Dad? Abe Mazur was my father? I burst out laughing.

"Good joke, guys. Seriously. Mom you said you'd give me a birthday present when you saw me again." I said, changing the subject abruptly. My dad?

"Rose, I promised Abe when you turned eighteen you'd meet. This is your birthday present. Abe is your father." She said seriously, taking my hand.

There was silence for a few moments. I honestly didn't know what to say. I mean I had gone eighteen years without a father, even a mother to some degree. Why would I need a father now?

I turned back to Abe. "You are my father?" I asked slowly and he nodded. He still had that stupid smile on his face. I turned to my mom. "And you have known all this time?"

"Yes, Rose. But you must understand that it was safer for you not to be involved with Abe. There are a lot of people who don't like Abe and would do anything, anything, to hurt him. I couldn't risk them hurting you to hurt him. Or me. That's why I sent you to the academy, it was safer for you." Mom said.

I couldn't take it in. A few months ago, my mom and I were at each other's throats all the time and now I had a mom and a dad who wanted to part of my life? I couldn't handle this.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I said I'd meet Adrian." I said and walked out of the room.

I rushed to my room, hoping Adrian was still there. I had to talk to somewhere. I was in luck.

"Little dhampir, what kept you?" he said. He was only in his boxers, lounged on the bed reading one of my books.

I kicked off my shoes, removed my hoodie and jeans and joined him on the bed.

"We just had a meeting about what we're doing when we get to Court." I said, laying my head on his chest.

"You know already, so there was no point in you going anyway." He said, setting the book down and wrapping an arm around me. "Unless they told you about the alchemists?"

I wasn't surprised that Adrian knew about them. "Yeah, they did." I said quietly.

"Bet Mazur came across as a proper up standing bloke, right? I'll give you some advice, avoid him if you can. That guy is trouble."

"You know Abe Mazur?"

"Yeah, he deals a lot with Aunt Tatiana being practically in charge of the alchemists and everything. Why?"

I took a deep breath. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately; maybe I should take up yoga? "Well, my mom was there and she gave me my birthday present." I paused.

"What does that have to do with Abe Mazur?" he asked confused.

"Well...she told me...that Abe is...well, he's kind of...my dad." I said.

There was a pause. "Wow. Bombshell." He said and paused again. "I suppose we know where you get your rebellious streak from." He laughed.

I sat up. "What exactly is so bad about him?"

"Well, you can't actually prove anything but rumour has it, he is renowned for dodgy dealings. Made a lot of enemies. No wonder your mom is only telling you now, a lot of people probably want to hurt Abe." He said and kissed my nose.

"So you think my mom did the right thing in keeping me away from him?" I asked. I stroked a finger down his nose and over his lips. He kissed my finger.

"Yeah, I do. But it doesn't matter what I think. How are you coping?"

"Fine, great, fantastic." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's just so much to take in." I threw myself back on the bed against my pillows, hoping Adrian didn't notice I hit my head on the way down. "I had accepted that I would never know who my dad was. Dhampirs have to accept that they will, most of the time, only know one parent. That I could deal with. But this? I think it would have been better if I never knew." I said.

Adrian put his arm across my stomach and rubbed his hand on my side. He looked down at me. "Maybe you should tell them that you need time. Maybe when you get settled at Lehigh or at Court over the summer you, your mom and Abe could sort through everything. Answer any questions, explain things better." He stroked my neck and I flinched when he touched the bite.

"Yeah." That didn't sound too bad. "Since when did you get so clever?" I laughed.

"I have always been clever. You just use me for my body so you'd never have known that." He laughed and rolled us over so I was on top of him.

"Damn right, Ivashkov." I said and leant down and kissed him. And that was where we stayed for the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, look at the size of it!" Lissa gushed when I saw her the next day. I had insisted to Adrian that Lissa, Jill and I needed a day to ourselves. A decision I was slowly regretting after Lissa and Jill practically attacked me when I got to their room with shouts of "show me the ring!" and "when is the wedding?"

I had seen Abe the day before briefly and explained that I needed time. He accepted that and gave me a phone number and an email address whenever I wanted to contact him. My mom left yesterday as well and she did the same.

"I know. I can't believe it." I said, bringing myself back to reality. I hadn't told the girls about Abe yet but that was also on the agenda today.

"I can't believe you're getting married! And that we're all going to college and living together! This is going to be great!" Jill exclaimed.

"I know! This is going to be great! It also means that we can help with Rose's wedding planning! We have to go dress shopping! Rose, this is going to be amazing!" Lissa squealed.

"Guys, can we slow this down a bit. Adrian and I both decided that we aren't going to get married until after you guys graduate college so don't get too excited." I told them and their faces fell. "But, seeing as I couldn't decide between the two of you who was going to be my maid of honour, I have decided to have both of you!"

That cheered them up. Even though we still had another four years until we were getting married they still insisted on looking at wedding dresses online. I let them get on with it; I didn't want to get ahead of myself just yet.

"You know, they are all starting to look the same." I complained after two hours.

"Whatever, Rose. You need to start making decisions!" Jill said.

"No I don't." I insisted. I knew what would stop them. "So, I met my dad yesterday."

They both turned to stare at me, wide-eyed. "Serious? Who is it?" Lissa asked.

"Abe Mazur." They both gasped, moving to sit beside me on the bed.

"Wow, no wonder you're a trouble maker." Jill said.

"That's what Adrian said. But I told him and my mom I need time and I'd contact them when I was ready." I shrugged.

"Rose, are you ok? I mean this is big news." Lissa said, taking my head. I ignored the endless flow of question that came across the bond.

"I'm fine. At first I was a bit shocked. Mom said they kept me away from Abe because he was a bit dodgy and didn't want me getting hurt and that's why I was sent to the academy. But, honestly, I think I'm ok." I said. I was ok, I felt fine about it now. Adrian had helped a lot with that.

"It's just so weird. If you don't mind me saying, you've gone from having practically no parents, because your mom was a bit of a bitch, to having both parents. It's like the opposite of me and Liss." Jill said.

"Yeah."Lissa said and I felt the familiar grief through the bond. "What I would give to be in your situation. Having both parents." She whispered.

"But at least you know you're parents and Andre loved you and cared for you. For all I know Abe never once thought of me. I don't want this to sound wrong, but I could have easily gone the rest of my life without having a dad but that's because I've never had one. It's hard to explain." I said.

"Makes sense though. You can't miss what you've never had." Jill said, tears in her eyes.

"Right, new subject! What are doing at Court when we get there?" I said and that effectively distracted them until I left just before sunrise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The big move to Court went smoothly. We got our own private jet there thanks to Adrian meaning we arrived before all the other seniors.

We got our room assignments, somehow Adrian and I had been assigned the same room but I didn't complain. Lissa was in the room next door with Christian and Jill and Eddie were next to them. Tasha and Dimitri had a place over the 'elite' side of court. I assumed that was something to do with Adrian too seeing as most people hated the Ozera's.

For the first week, none of us did much. Mostly hung out in either the cafe there or watched movies on the massive TV in my room. Adrian had told his parents we were getting married. He said his mom was fine with it as long as we were happy, his dad hated the idea but when hearing Tatiana was all for it he shut up.

It was exactly two weeks after we arrived at Court that things took a turn for the worst. Adrian and I had woken up to screaming coming from outside. So after getting dressed we headed out to see what was wrong, meeting the others on the way.

Court was in a frenzy. Moroi were rushing around trying to find loved ones, guardians were everywhere shouting into phones. It was like the Strigoi attacks over the winter.

"What do you think has happened?" Lissa asked and we all shook our heads.

"Rose!" I heard Dimitri shout and came running towards us with Tasha not far behind.

"Dimitri, what's happening?" I asked.

"Court is in lockdown. You need to stay inside where you're safe. Rose, Eddie you have to make sure the Moroi are safe. Three guardians are going to be posted at every dorm. Just stay inside." He said and started to walk away.

I went after him. "Hey, comrade. Tell me what's happened." I said I grabbed his arm for him to face me.

"Rose, please. For once do..."

"No. Tell me." I insisted.

"Ok. Promise me not to freak out." I nodded. "Victor Dashkov has broken out of prison. Rose, he said in a note left in his cell that he's coming for 'those who wronged him'. And I think he means you, Lissa and Jill."

* * *

><p><strong>BIG SHOCKER!What is Victor Dashkov planning? Who helped him escape? Questions, questions...<strong>

**And for those of you who are interested, I have set up a twitter page where I'll put up pictures of the engagment rings, all of the outfits that I've described, also I want your ideas and opinions on Rose's wedding dress, bridesmaids dresses everything like that. I'd also give everyone a sneek peak into what's coming up, new ideas that I have. Just so you guys can have an input in the story because this is as much your story as it is mine. You guys have helped me so much and I would love to have all your thoughts and ideas. **

**Just search LittleDhampir21 on twitter!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you to LuPeters, cheerleader1100, ChloeBelikov, Kris Ivashkov25, Black Papermoon75, melissamary55, missa27, Big J Ivashkov, 1997Bookworm, Becca(), READandWRITE11, bonkerzrulez, leahmarie023, Dimtri13, lissa94 and Misslissa() for the reviews and favourites. And to everyone else who has been reading! **

**Sorry for the late update, this has been an interesting chapter to write. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. **

* * *

><p>Victor Dashkov out of prison? Could anything go right in my life? God clearly hated me. I headed back to the others numb. I headed back inside hoping they would follow me, which they did and we went to mine and Adrian's room.<p>

"Rose, what did Dimitri tell you? What's happened?" Eddie asked, keeping an arm wrapped tightly around Jill.

_Deep breaths, Rose_. "Promise me, not to freak out...much." Everyone nodded and Adrian kissed the top of my head. "Ok...it's Victor Dashkov." Lissa and Jill tensed. "He...he's...escaped from prison."

Silence. I carried on. "That's not the worst. He left a note in his cell. Dimitri seems to think that he is coming for us because we put him in jail. He didn't say it outright," I added quickly when I sensed pure fear through the bond, "but Dimitri is making sure that we are doubly protected. That's why we have to stay here," I motioned to the room, "so it is easier for guardians to protect us."

"But we have you and Eddie." Lissa whispered and Christian pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.

"Liss, two guardians cannot protect four Moroi. Two guardians will be posted at every building and Dimitri is going to be checking with us every half hour," that was a lie, "we have nothing to worry about."

I felt Lissa calm slightly, Eddie was sitting in the corner trying to keep Jill calm and inside I was petrified.

"Little dhampir, come with me." Adrian took my hand and led me to the en suite, closing the door behind him. "I know you're scared."

I looked up at him and saw his expression laced with concern.

"Of course I'm scared." I whispered. "Victor Dashkov tortured Lissa and Jill, nearly killed me and Christian, almost told everyone about me and Dimitri. If he can break out of a high security prison he can do anything."

Adrian pulled me into his arms and held me, gently stroking circles into my back. "It will be fine, little dhampir. Victor Dashkov will not get anywhere near Court. He will not hurt you." His arms tightened around me and I sighed. Adrian always knew how to calm me down and make me feel safe.

We didn't do much for the rest of day. We stayed in my room, watching movies, not talking much. Fear hung heavy in the room. Dimitri rang me a couple of times to check on us as did Tasha, making sure we stayed inside where we were safe. Adrian's parents called him a couple of times saying that he should so to a safe room where the Queen was being kept but he refused, opting to stay with me instead.

We slept in my room. Lissa and Christian on the sofa and Jill and Eddie on blankets on the floor.

"Give me a minute and I'll be there." I said to Adrian when we started to pull me to the bed. He nodded, kissed my head and got under the covers.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I took my phone out of my bra where I had hidden it; I needed to make this phone call where no one could hear me.

"Hello?" Dimitri said.

"It's Rose. I need to talk to you." I said. This theory had been going around in my head all day.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked going into guardian mode.

"Yeah, we're fine. Listen, I had an idea about Victor Dashkov."

"Ok." He sounded confused.

"I think he had inside help. I mean, how could a Moroi as ill as Victor break out of a high security prison alone? He had help and I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't some people at Court who had something to do with it." I waited for him to say something but he didn't so I carried on. "I remember Adrian saying something before the trial. Some royals didn't agree with Victor being imprisoned so maybe he has had help from the inside." I said.

Dimitri was silent for a minute. "We did consider that. There are several Moroi who have been questioned but nothing has come up yet. I shouldn't really tell you this but as you're a guardian now. The guardians are going to wait for Victor to come to us. That is going to be the easiest way to recapture him and question him further."

"What? They're letting him come to Court?" I whispered angrily, trying to keep my voice down.

"Yes, but I promise you, Roza, I will not him anywhere near you. I promise." He said fiercely and that calmed me slightly.

"Thank you. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll come by in the morning. Night, Rose." He hung up.

I hid my phone again and went back into my room. I put my phone on my bedside table and climbed in beside Adrian.

He turned to face me and pulled me into his arms. "Everything ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to kiss him.

He laced his fingers into my hair and pulled my closer while I trailed my hands down his bare back to the waistband of his boxers and back again.

He pulled away, rolled on his back and I put my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His arms were around me again, one stroking my back and the other rubbing my arm.

"Sleep, little dhampir." He whispered and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes but sleep eluded me. I listened to Adrian's heartbeat and steady breathing but not even that could help me drift off.

So I thought about my wedding, refusing to come with anymore theories involving Victor Dashkov. I didn't want a shotgun wedding which is why we were waiting until after college. I mean, what was the hurry? Yes, I couldn't wait to be Mrs Ivashkov but we needed to enjoy our life together and not feel like everything was such as rush.

It was the early hours of the morning that I finally fell asleep, dreaming of weddings and dresses and venues and married life in general. I woke early, sleep deprived just like everyone else. Well, not Adrian, he could probably sleep through nuclear war if he tried.

That's when I noticed something. "Where is Jill?" I asked.

"She woke up really early this morning but she didn't leave the room. She went to bathroom." Eddie said, now sounding worried.

"But then why isn't she here?" Lissa said panicked.

"It's ok. She couldn't have gone to the bathroom and got lost." I said. I had a bad feeling.

Eddie and I went into the bathroom but Jill wasn't there.

"Rose!" Eddie shouted. "The window."

It was wide open, not how we left it. We made sure it had been locked. "Shit. You don't think she snuck out the window do you?" I asked. Why would she do that with Victor Dashkov on the loose?

"What other explanation is there? It could only be opened from the inside and there is no sign of someone breaking in."

"I'll call Dimitri." I said going back into the bedroom. How strange.

"I already called him and told him about Jill. He's on his way over here." Christian said. Lissa sat on the sofa quietly crying. I went and put my arm around her.

"It'll be fine." I reassured her. "Dimitri will find her." She carried on crying.

There was a knock at the door and Eddie let Dimitri in. "Where was she last?"

"She went to the bathroom early hours of the morning and didn't come back. Me and Rose found the window open, but it had been locked before we went to sleep and could only be opened from the inside." Eddie explained and Lissa sobbed harder.

"She let herself out?" Dimitri asked, confused.

I followed them into the bathroom leaving Lissa with Christian and Adrian. "It appears like it. No signs of forced entry." I said.

"I'll have to report this." Dimitri said pulling out his phone. He spoke quickly to whoever it was on the other end and hung up. "They're going to search Court for her. No one can get out of Court so she must be here somewhere. You two will have to give statements. There are guardians on the way to protect the others."

Eddie and I just nodded dumbly. We explained to the others what was happening and went with Dimitri. It didn't take long for us to give our statements to Hans, who was in charge of the guardians at Court, and we headed back to my room.

"We've questioned more Moroi about Victor's escape." Dimitri said.

"You're questioning Moroi?" Eddie asked and Dimitri quickly explained everything to him.

"Anyone who stands out?" I asked.

"No. But some might me lying; we just have to bid our time." Dimitri said.

I then had a completely random thought. It wasn't even related to what we were talking about. "Hey, Eddie we should probably get some food. We have none in my room."

"Trust you to think of food." Dimitri laughed. "There's a cafe just around the corner. I trust you two can look after yourselves." Dimitri said and left us.

We entered the cafe and ordered loads of different sandwiches and cakes. I wasn't keen on spending another day in my room but then I didn't want Lissa to disappear like Jill had. There was something that didn't add up with that.

We asked if we could put all the food on a tab and pay tomorrow and they said that was fine after taking our names and room numbers.

Heading back to my building we heard a sort of choking noise from one of the janitor's buildings.

"What was that?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. We should check it out." I said, pulling out the stake that I had hidden in my jacket. Eddie did the same. We left the bags of food outside and cautiously entered the building.

There was a trail of blood on the floor which led to a figure that was facing the wall. They had their head down and it looked like they were kissing the person they had pinned to the wall.

The person whimpered and the other person dropped them to the floor. "So, they send pathetic little novice guardians to find us." The figured said and turned to us.

It was Tasha. My jaw dropped.

"Tasha?" Eddie said, shock in his voice.

Tasha laughed and stalked towards us. "Yes. Are you surprised? I thought I would live up to my family reputation. It is all part of the revolution, right Victor?" she called behind her and a figure moved out of the darkness.

"Rosemarie, how lovely to see you again." I head Victor say and he through something to the ground. It was a body.

"You turned too?" I whispered and I tensed ready for the kill.

"Of course." He said as if it was a perfectly normal thing.

"Rose, look." Eddie whispered and pointed to the person Victor had thrown on the floor.

"Oh, my God." It was Jill.

"Yes, stupid girl. So prone to even the weakest of compulsion, so willingly to jump out of her window to meet her death." Tasha said.

I touched Eddie's arms and started to pull him back.

"Where are you going? The fun is just beginning." Victor said and the two Strigoi stalked towards us again.

I grabbed Eddie and ran pulling my phone at the same time. "Dimitri! Victor's at Court. He's turned. He killed Jill. And...Tasha turned with him." I shouted down the phone and headed back to the guardian building.

"I'll be at the guardian building." He shouted back and I quickly hung up.

"Jill Dragomir has been killed!" I shouted as I entered the guardian building. "Victor Dashkov killed her to turn Strigoi and Tasha Ozera turned as well. They're following us."

As soon as I finished the guardians were in action. Grabbing staked, shouting into phones.

"Rose, what happened?" Dimitri entered then. I told him what me and Eddie had seen. "I can't believe she'd do this. Why didn't I notice anything?"

"There's nothing you could have done." I told him. "We need to focus. We have to kill them before they kill anyone else."

"Four of the Queen's guardians have been killed. Security cameras confirmed it was Victor Dashkov and Natasha Ozera. We must protect the Queen; she must be there intended target. But that doesn't mean Vasilisa Dragomir is out of danger. I want ten of you to protect the Princess and the rest will come with me to take out the Strigoi." Hans said. "Hathaway you'll come with me. Castile, you'll protect Princess Dragomir."

"But..." Eddie tried to protest.

"No buts. I know you were with Jill Dragomir, you're grief and anger will cloud your judgement. I'm sorry you are too good a guardian to risk you getting killed." Hans said and we all moved out. I nodded to Eddie and followed my group of fifteen guardians out. It wasn't a lot but for only two Strigoi it was enough. Other guardian we passed were on high alert. No Moroi were outside, I didn't blame them.

The Queen's building was a blood bath. More than four guardians had definitely been killed. Bodies were everywhere, Moroi as well as dhampirs.

It was easy to see where the Strigoi had gone by the trail of blood and bodies that they had left in their wake.

"Look, Natasha. They have sent the army for us." Victor laughed as we entered the room. He moved towards them and several guardians moved to take him down.

Tasha had the Queen pinned to the wall while guardian bodies were scattered around the room. Blood coated the floor and the wall. I fought the urge to throw up.

Tasha laughed and turned her attention back to the Queen.

"Tasha, you don't have to do this." I heard Dimitri say.

"Of course I do, Dimka. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing it." she turned to him, dropping Tatiana and moving towards him. "You could join me if you'd like. We could live together forever."

Dimitri nudged me slightly and I knew he meant for me to get the Queen while he distracted Tasha. I stepped quietly as the Strigoi were distracted and reached Tatiana.

I shushed her when she tried to speak and I hauled her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Tasha say and she turned towards me. Dimitri was lying unconscious on the floor and Tasha had a gun in her hand. Why I don't know, she could rip apart with her bare hands if she wanted.

"Tasha, what are doing? Since when do you associate with Victor Dashkov?" I asked her.

"Since now." And a shot rang out.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! <strong>

**Get reviewing, my lovelies!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the late update! Big thank you to Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien, lissa94, cheerleader1100, READandWRITE11, Kris Ivaskov25, v-alice, LuPeters, Party VA, Idris TARDIS and liscence2kill for the reviews and favourites. **

**Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>I was floating. There was light surrounding me and I felt a cool breeze whip through my hair. It was nice...but there was something not quite right. Black shapes would swirl suddenly in the peripheral vision and then disappear when I tried to look at them. Snarls and hisses would ring in my ears but when I tried to listen to where they were coming from they stopped. Hands would grab at my arms and legs trying to pull me in all directions but when I tried to break free they stopped pulling.<p>

Where was I?

"Rose." A voice whispered behind me. I turned to see who had spoken but there was no on there.

"Rose, join us." Another whispered, but again there was no one there.

"Come back to the dead." Another voice whispered.

I tried to shout or scream at them but I couldn't talk. I tried to run when the whispering increased but my legs wouldn't work.

A light was blinding me and I tried to shield my eyes but I was frozen. Frozen staring at the figures in front of me. The only word I couldn't think to describe them as is demonic. Grimaces on their faces as they started at me with a want in their black eyes. Their faces were blacked, like they had been burnt in an oven and claw like hands were beckoning me to them.

I tried to step away from them but something behind me was pushing me towards them. I tried to fight and kick and scream but it didn't work. I was getting closer and closer and closer to these things and I could do nothing to stop it.

That was until the voice of an angel pulled me back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rose, baby can you hear me?" my angel said and I felt a brush of lips against mine. I tried to kiss him back but, like my dream, my body just wouldn't respond.

"What if she doesn't make it?" I heard another voice say, they sounded upset. "I've already lost my sister I will not lose Rose too." The person started crying then and another voice tried to calm her.

"I will not lose her." The angel said and he gripped my hands. "Come back to me, little dhampir." He whispered and I tried to smile.

"Look! Her lips twitched!" The second voice said.

I found my hands then and I squeezed the hand that was holding mine. My eyes fluttered and I caught a glimpse of my angel. Green eyes. Deep green eyes.

"Adrian?" I whispered, but I couldn't tell if it was loud enough for them to hear.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here." My eyes fluttered and opened again and I saw his face properly. Messy brown hair, even more messy than usual, like he had only just woken. Full, sensual lips curved into a smile of relief and love. And those eyes. Bottomless eyes that held so much adoration there were not words to describe it. There were dark circles underneath his eyes through lack of sleep; I wondered what had happened that meant Adrian didn't get any sleep.

Looking around the room, I realised I was in a large luxurious room. I was in a double bed with a thick duvet and fluffy pillows that I sunk into they were so soft. I was a little embarrassed to be only in a loose T shirt and boxers which I think were Adrian's.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The Queen's building. You saved her life, Rose, she is very grateful to you. She paid for all your medical bills, given us a house at Court, given you a considerable pay rise plus she is offering to pay for the wedding." Adrian smiled slightly but there was something not quite right.

How did I say the Queen's life?

"What happened? Why would the Queen do all of this?" I asked, reaching up to stroke the bags under Adrian's eyes and he sighed in contentment.

"You were shot, Rose." Lissa came into view. Her eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying a lot.

"Really? Who by?" I asked, returning my gaze back to Adrian. Surely I would remember being shot?

` "You don't remember?"Adrian looked confused.

"No." What had happened? How did I get shot?

"Tasha shot you. She turned Strigoi and tried to kill the Queen with Victor Dashkov. They killed loads of guardians and Moroi, nearly killed Dimitri." Adrian said continuing to stroke my face.

"They killed Jill." Lissa whispered and tears welled in her eyes.

I was speechless. Tasha shot me? Jill was dead? Dimitri got hurt? "Wh...what happened to...Tasha and Victor?"

"Guardians killed them." Adrian said bluntly.

"They killed Jill?" I whispered. No one said anything. "Why? Why would they do this?"

Silence again. Because the truth was, there was no explanation for this atrocity. So many lives destroyed by only two people.

"When is...her...funeral? I want to say goodbye." I whispered. Adrian brushed the tears from my eyes.

"You missed it, sweetie. You've been out for nearly two weeks." Adrian told me.

"_Two weeks?_!"

"Yeah."

"But Lissa healed me right? How could have take two weeks for me to come round?" I couldn't believe it!

"I didn't heal you, Rose."

"Neither did I." Adrian said.

"But...then..."

"You healed yourself. We wanted to heal you, believe me. They didn't think you'd make it with how close the bullet was to your heart, but somehow you did." Adrian smiled a little.

That was when I realised; I wasn't getting Lissa's feelings. The tried to reach out to her like I used to but there was nothing there.

"We're not bonded anymore?" I asked confused. Looking mostly to Adrian.

Lissa was shaking her head. "No we aren't. We're not sure why but Dimitri came up with the idea that because you died that broke the bond but because you brought _yourself_ back that broke the connection with the world of the dead. It is you holding you here and not my spirit." Lissa said.

I was a bit confused. It felt weird not having the bond but then if that meant I wouldn't see ghosts anymore or feel nauseous when Strigoi were near then that was brilliant. But it also meant I wouldn't be able to take away Lissa's spirit darkness anymore.

"We'll work on the darkness, Rose." Lissa said, as if reading my thoughts.

I smiled and yawned. "Get some sleep, little dhampir." Adrian said.

"How can she need more sleep when she's been unconscious for two weeks?" Christian grumbled but Lissa pushed him towards the door. They said their goodbyes and Adrian and I were left alone.

So much had happened it was unbelievable. Tasha and Victor turning and being killed within the space of a few hours. Jill being killed. No bond. Near death experiences. It was all too much.

"Do you wonder sometimes what a normal life would be like?" I asked Adrian.

"No, I don't."

"Why? Wouldn't you like to have a normal fiancée and have a normal job?"

"No, because being normal would be boring. It would also mean I wouldn't have you." Adrian said, kissing the back of my hand.

"What a cliché." I laughed and winced slightly at the pain it caused in my chest.

"Just rest, Rose." He smiled.

I shuffled further into the double bed and patted the space beside me. Adrian kicked off his shoes, took off his shirt and carefully climbed in beside me, pulling me to rest on his chest.

Adrian started to stay something but I never heard what he said because I was already asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

My recovery was slow. I refused to let Adrian or Lissa heal me so I was exempt from all guardian duties until I was given a clean bill of health from the doctor. This mean that I was incredibly bored most of the time.

A month after the Tasha/Victor attack it was Lissa's birthday. It wasn't the happy and lively occasion that it would have been if not for Jill's death but we made the most of it. Jill wouldn't have wanted us to be moping around and crying all the time on her birthday. I bet wherever she was she was partying it up with her parents, Andre and Mason.

The Queen _had _actually given Adrian and me a house at Court. It was big enough for Lissa, Christian and Eddie to live with us with room to spare. She had hinted at great-great nephews and nieces but I was nowhere near ready to consider having children. It didn't take us long to move in as the house had already been decorated for us. Tatiana told Adrian to decorate it how he wanted but Lissa, thankfully, acted on my behalf and kept Adrian from his more grandiose ideas. I mean a giant tropical fish tank in the bedroom? No thank you.

The house was very similar to Adrian's parents but in more modest proportions. On the ground there was the hallway, dining room, living room, kitchen and another room which was now a sort of den. The second floor had Lissa and Christian's room which was en suite as was Eddie's, there were also two spare bedrooms on that floor which we didn't know what to do with yet. Adrian and I had the whole third floor to ourselves. Our bedroom was the biggest bedroom in the whole house. A colossal bed dominated and there was still room for a walk in wardrobe, a sofa, two armchairs, a giant home cinema and an en suite bathroom. It reminded me of the room I had at the ski lodge. Maybe that was what Adrian was going for? The bathroom had the normal things like a bath and shower but the shower was huge with jets coming from all directions and the bath was big enough for two people.

"Did Tatiana seriously think the two of us would need a house this big?" I asked Adrian after we had gone to bed one night. My bandages had come off and I was doing some small jobs with the guardians, I had even done a patrol with Dimitri a couple of times, they figured I would be safe enough with him.

"I think she knew that you would want Lissa, Christian and Eddie here as well but I think she really wants great-great nephews and nieces. She wasn't kidding there." He laughed.

"But we are nowhere near that stage yet. We aren't even married yet!" I said, snuggling closer to his chest.

"I was thinking about that..."

"I am not having any children yet, Adrian." I said seriously.

"I didn't mean that. I meant getting married." He lifted my head up to look at him. "Why wait? Yes, children can wait but why not get married? I nearly lost you, Rose and I want to be your husband as soon as possible."

"We can't get married because of that."

"But I love you. I want to marry you more than anything in the world. Why wait, Rose? Give me one reason why." He looked down at me and I saw love and passion.

Why should we wait? Like he just said, we didn't have to have children straight away, we had plenty of time for that and we were going to be together forever. Why not start forever as soon as we could?

For Adrian my silence spoke volumes. "You can't think of a reason can you?"

I sighed. "No I honestly can't but we can't plan a wedding in a few weeks. We need a venue and flowers and dresses. Adrian, that is going to take a while."

"Well, there is a church here at Court, as well as a florist, caterers, dress shop, a giant hall for the reception, makeup artists, hair stylists. Everything we could possibly need for a wedding is right here at Court and Aunt Tatiana has already offered to pay for it. We could be married in no more than two weeks." His eyes were bright with excitement, I was nervous. "Just think, baby. In two short weeks you could be Mrs Rosemarie Ivashkov. Doesn't that sound great to you?"

I sighed. "Yeah it does. I suppose we could have a small wedding here at Court. It'll give me and Lissa something to do. Keep our minds off things. "

"Don't forget Mia. She came to see you while you were unconscious; she was really excited about us getting married."

"Yeah! I'm sure she'd love to be a bridesmaid!" I beamed up at him. "We're actually gonna do this?"

He stared down at me, smiling. He took my left hand and kissed my engagement ring. "Yes, Rose. We're getting married as soon as is humanly possible."

Leaning down he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I was going to be Mrs Ivashkov in two weeks! And I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think!<strong>

**And does anyone know anywhere you can upload orginal work? I'm working on a couple of ideas and wonder if I can upload them anywhere. Please let me know! **

**Get reviewing, my lovelies!**


	25. Author's Note

**I'm really sorry I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I feel like I need to tell you guys about this. **

**I don't think I am going to be able update for a while. Me and fiancee are going through a really tough time right now and to be honest writing is not on my list of priorities because of that so, for the moment, Rose and Adrian are taking a backseat. I know you guys really like the story which is why I wanted to tell you so you know it will be a while before any chapters go up.**

**Thanks for understanding :) **


	26. Chapter 24

**I am back! Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much for your patience and showing your support! And I apologise for the incredibly long delay in updating but I promise I will finish the story and get back to updating as often as possible! **

**Right, thank yous. Thank you to , Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien, xDropDeadBeautifulx, LuPeters, Kris Ivashkov25, lissa94, Big J Ivashkov, READandWRITE11, Deanna64, ChloeBelikov, liscence2kill, Autumnlove707, Forever Your Angel, FireOpals, crazyswimchick, Quantumkhaos, SparklyVikingOrginalVampire, RosemarieMalfoyCullen, tonks5211994, Adrian's little Dhampir girl, sPaRkzZz, Joshvasmom0923, XxXx0Sarah0xXxX, Lexy Ivashkov, Panda1997, Katarina97, Rhiannon Rae, Alyona77, Cassie 1809, midnightdreamlife and Vampire's night for the reviews and favourites. Sorry if I if I spelt any names wrong!**

**Anyway, now to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p>"I can't do this, Liss."<p>

"Yes, you can. Just take deep breaths."

"I can't. I can't. I'm freaking out. I'm panicking. I can't be seen like this."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you're telling me that you can take on murderous Strigoi but you can't walk a few steps, hold Adrian's hand and declare your undying love for him?"

I pondered that. "No, I can't do it." I said and again another panic attack, the third of the day, started to set in.

Lissa and Mia took my hands and tried to calm me again. We were still in my house, sitting on my sofa all dressed up for my wedding to Adrian and we were already half an hour late.

It was a wonder that we had managed to pull a wedding off so quickly, but I suppose when you have the Queen paying for it you can do a lot on short notice. Like a custom made wedding dress and brides maids dresses and giant cathedrals to get married in.

"Why is the car still here? Shouldn't you have left? Adrian is getting really worried." My mother said, walking into the room.

"She's saying she can't do it." Mia told her.

"It's only a few steps, a couple of words, an "I do" and that's the end of it." Mom said.

"That's easy for you to say." I muttered.

I carried on taking deep breaths. This was stupid, I knew that but I was about to become someone's wife! That was a big deal. Don't get me wrong I love Adrian with all my heart and I wanted to be his wife, but that was easier said than done.

"Rose, think of Adrian." Lissa whispered and squeezed my hand.

I looked at her, then Mia and my mom. _Man up, Hathaway_. _It's Adrian. _

I stood up, took a deep breath tried to ignore the sickness and dizziness I had been fighting all morning and said. "Let's do this." And I left the house for the last time as Miss Rosemarie Hathaway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The actual ceremony passed in a daze. Right now, all I could remember clearly was saying "I do" and kissing Adrian. Which sounds really bad, but I was just so nervous I was concentrating more on not having a panic attack rather than what the priest was saying.

We had left the church and were headed towards our reception venue, which was one of the ballrooms in the Queen's building. Because Lissa had pretty much taken over the whole wedding, I hadn't actually seen how the reception was decorated. Honestly, I don't remember much about that either, just the huge chandelier like centre pieces and expensive looking table cloths. I knew something was wrong because I barely noticed any of the food either.

"Rose, are you alright? You've been out of sorts all day?" Adrian whispered to me during Christian's, Adrian's best man, speech.

"It's just nerves." I smiled and kissed him lightly. I had been telling myself that all day and even I was starting to think I was lying. Surely I wouldn't be nervous after the ceremony? Surely this sickness and dizziness should have passed by now?

"I ask you to charge your glasses to the happy couple, Adrian and Rose!" Christian ended and everything toasted us for the millionth time if the day.

My mom had her speech then, even my dad, who I had developed a relationship with over the past couple of weeks, said a few words. We cut the cake, had our first dance, I threw my bouquet, which Lissa caught, danced some more.

"So, Mrs Ivashkov," Adrian smiled when he cut mine and Dimitri's dance short, "How are feeling now?" He asked, circling his arms around my waist. It was nearly midnight and nearly time for us to head to the hotel we were staying in for the night before we went on our honeymoon tomorrow. I had no idea where we were going but knowing Adrian nothing was impossible.

"A lot better. I'm just so glad that I am finally Mrs Ivashkov." The first part was a lie; I just couldn't seem to shake this sick and dizzy feeling.

Adrian didn't seem convinced. "Rose, you know you can tell me anything. If you were having second thoughts about getting married, we could have moved the whole thing back and I wouldn't have minded. I just want you to be happy." He said.

"I know and I never had second thoughts about the wedding. Yes I was nervous this morning but who isn't at their wedding? I honestly feel fine." I insist and kiss him again before he has chance to protest.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrian had booked the fanciest, most lavish hotel I had ever seen. Our penthouse suite- which was far too big for us to stay in for one night, surely a simple double room would have sufficed?- was immaculately decorated, it reminded me a lot of Adrian's room at the ski lodge with all the mod cons and simple colour scheme.

The bed that dominated the bedroom was by far the biggest I had ever seen and could have easily fit four people comfortably. With two bedrooms, three bathrooms, all with baths _and _showers plus a hot tub in one, a kitchen, living room, balcony and dining room it was almost as big as our house. Adrian never ceased to amaze me, I couldn't even imagine how lavish the honeymoon would be if we were staying somewhere like this for just one night.

"Surely this is far too much for just one night?" I said to Adrian, wrapping myself the thick duvet and propping myself up on one arm. As soon as we were in the room Adrian was practically ripping my wedding dress off.

"Nothing is too much." He smiled, stroking my face moving down to my neck and then further.

It was about eleven at night on our nocturnal schedule, meaning sunlight was filtering in through the cracks in the curtains. There was a calming silence throughout the hotel, no noise from outside could be heard, no traffic, not even a bird singing.

An hour or so later I insisted that we get up and have some food. We didn't have to worry about packing suitcases for our honeymoon; Adrian had already sent our luggage ahead of us to wherever we were staying. I ordered room service after we had showered and got dressed and must have eaten enough food to feed a family of four.

"So I assume your illness have gone then?"Adrian asked after I had finished.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Like I said it was nerves." I smiled and kissed him lightly. "So when do we have to leave to go to our mysterious honeymoon location?"

"Not until five." He says matter of factly.

"Where are we going?"

"Now that, Mrs Ivashkov, is a secret." He smiles and continues sipping his coffee.

Over the past two weeks I have begged him to tell me where we are going and every time I ask he has point blank refused to tell me. He even forbade Lissa to ever mention it. That was one of the moments I wished we still had the bond.

"Come one, please?" I got up and stood behind his chair wrapping my arms around his neck and planting light kisses on this neck and shoulder. "Please tell me." I whisper in his ear and pull myself as close to him as I manage.

He's silent for a long time, seeming to have an internal debate with himself as to whether he should tell me or not. He takes another sip of this coffee, puts his empty cup down and turns and kneels on the chair so he is facing me.

"I suppose I could tell you," he starts and my pulse races with anticipation. "But then I'd have to kill you and I really cannot be bothered to put in the effort." He smirks kisses me on the nose and stalks off towards the bedroom. Men could be so infuriating sometimes.

This continued for the next few hours until we had to leave for our flight, and every time I asked Adrian either 'distracted me' or changed the subject completely. To top it all, the sick, dizzy feeling had returned with a vengeance but I kept that quiet just because Adrian got very clingy and overbearing when I was ill, which was nice that he cared and was concerned but sometimes it was just too much to handle.

We left for the airport which was only a twenty minute drive from the hotel and I wasn't surprised at all when Adrian said that the Queen had given him permission to use her private jet. I was still in the dark about where we were going. A team of flight attendants were on hand to cater to our every whim although I refused food and drink because I just felt so awful. On a number of occasions Adrian asked whether I was ok and I kept insisting that I was fine, after what seemed like the hundredth time of him asking I finally snapped.

"I am fine, Adrian! Can I please just have a little bit of quiet!" I snapped and he turned away from me.

The plane landed about eight hours after we took off and Adrian silently led me off the plane. It was dark wherever we were so it must have early hours of the morning and there was a sharp chill in the air but coming from Montana I was used to it.

The terminal was quiet but there were still several people milling around dragging suitcases and talking sleepily into cell phones. I still had no clue where I was and it was hard to tell from the accents of people walking around as they varied from French to American to Australian. I couldn't even see a sign to tell me what airport I was in let alone what country. I wouldn't put it passed Adrian to have told everyone to take any signs down that said where we were to keep the surprise going longer.

Adrian had remained silent since I snapped at him and I was now starting to feel bad about it.

"Adrian..." I started

"Don't apologise, Rose. I know I can be a bit overbearing sometimes, if you don't feel well I should leave you alone." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "So figured where we are yet?" he smirked and continued walking we through the terminal and outside to the parking lot where a glossy, black Mercedes was waiting with a uniformed chauffer holding the door open for us.

"No, I didn't even see anything that said what airport we were at."

"Well look over there," he pointed out the window as the driver pulled away. "and that will tell you."

I looked where Adrian was pointing and gasped as I saw the sign he was pointing to. London Heathrow. I was in England!

"Oh my god! Adrian! I have always wanted to go to London!" I squealed with delight and kissed him fiercely.

"Why do you think we're here?" he laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

As it was just after one in the morning according the clock in the car, there wasn't really much to see. But even shrouded in darkness everything looked amazing and so much more spectacular than I could have imagined. I couldn't wait until we could go properly sightseeing, go to Buckingham Palace, the Tower of London, the London Eye, the Houses of Parliament (yeah, I have a bit of a London obsession!)

We drove for roughly half an hour and then arrived at our hotel. We were staying at the Dorchester! The Dorchester!

I was completely in awe. I couldn't believe it! I was in quite possibly the most amazing place in the whole world, with my amazing new husband and I could not have been happier!

That was until we got the suite we were staying in and a sudden wave of dizziness hit me, I tried to grip Adrian's hand to stop me from falling but couldn't quite manage it and I was engulfed in darkness before I hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>What is wrong with Rose I wonder? Give me your ideas! And I mentioned once about there being a shocker coming up involving Dimitri, if I didn't well I just mentioned it, so give me your ideas on that too!<strong>

**And let me know what you guys think! **


	27. Chapter 25

**Hello, my lovelies! Sorry for the delay but life has been kind of hectic recently!**

**This was also kind of difficult to write becausee of personal reasons. You can probably guess what they are after reading the chapter. **

**Anyway, thank you to xDropDeadBeautifulx, Kris Ivashkov25, Belikova4eva, LuPeters, READandWRITE11, Sherry'Mon'Chanel'De'Chantal, sPaRkzZz, aikichi, zen2010, katarina97, Hanaaa99, babyks2, arrowthroughmyheart and Dez a outsider of fan fic for the reviews and favourites it is very much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

* * *

><p>I seem to wake up in hospital a lot. I'm really starting to think that this is a habit I must break, just because it is inconvenient more than anything and because it means I have really irritating people fussing over me all the time.<p>

"Rose?" I hear Adrian's worried voice beside me.

"What's wrong with me now?" I say, groggy.

"We're still waiting for test results to come back." Adrian smiled, stroking my hair back from my face and kissing my forehead.

I try to sit up and Adrian helps me, I could've done it on my own but whatever makes him feel happy, I suppose.

"Well this is a great way to start married life." I smile. Adrian just kisses my hand and smiles back.

It was another couple of hours before the doctor came back with my test results. And I have to say, if I wasn't a married woman I would have definitely made a pass at the handsome twenty-something Moroi doctor who stood before me. I couldn't help but think how young doctors in England are compared to the States.

"Well, Mrs Ivashkov, it seems that you have low blood sugar which is what caused you to pass out. Blood tests for diabetes came back negative however so you have nothing to worry about there. Same for anaemia and, I have to say this, we did undertake a pregnancy test but that was also negative. You are free to go." He smiled, made a few notes on a clipboard and left the room after shaking Adrian's hand briefly.

We quickly left the hospital to return to our hotel to get changed before heading off on our site seeing tour of London. Adrian decided to start at the London Eye because I couldn't make up my mind. After queuing for about an hour to get a pod, we were finally on our way to the top.

The view was amazing! You could see everything, the Houses of Parliament, Canary Wharf, Post Office Tower even Buckingham Palace. Adrian was so excited and I suppose in a way I was too but there was something bothering me.

The negative pregnancy test. I had never before thought about having children, my one and only dream was to become Lissa's guardian, hell I never even wanted to get married to anyone. But now that I was married I couldn't help but think that I _wanted _children. Adrian's children. And it wasn't until now that I realised it. I know I was a bit young but I was married and I never wanted to be without Adrian, so why not have a baby?

"Babe, you alright?" Adrian asked. We had reached the top of the Eye and were now beginning the slow descent down.

"Yeah." I faked a smile and kissed Adrian lightly on the lips, as he pulled me closer into his side.

The site seeing continued. We went shopping after the London Eye, going to Harrods, Hamleys (biggest toy shop in the world!), Fortnum and Mason. He hit Oxford Street, where Adrian brought me a ridiculously expensive eternity ring from Swarovski despite my protestations. We decided to call it a day after that. It wasn't late exactly but I was still a bit jet lagged and wanted to leave something for us to do for the next two weeks.

Adrian thought it would be best if we ordered room service for dinner instead of going out in case I "had an episode", which was fine by me it would be nice to have some relaxed time with Adrian.

The next few days were packed with stuff for us to do, although some days we just couldn't bring ourselves to get out of bed before one in the afternoon, but we were newlyweds that is what we were supposed to do.

We went and saw a couple of shows, _Wicked_ actually made me cry. I convinced Adrian he needed some culture and dragged him around the British and Imperial War museums, although he quickly got his revenge by taking me to this stupidly posh restaurant where I made an absolute idiot of myself when I wasted the waiter why I had so much cutlery (I'm sorry but having eight knives and forks and five different spoons for one meal was completely ridiculous).

After a week in London, Adrian got restless and wanted to go somewhere else.

"I'm just saying that there can't be that much more to see in London. I mean we've been to Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, some museums, a few shows, Covent Garden plus other places. Maybe we should head somewhere else. Aunt Tatiana told me that Kent is beautiful or Cornwall." He suggested, hugging my closer to him in bed one night.

"Not much else to see? What about the Tate Modern? The Globe Theatre? Westfield? We can very easily spend another week here, Adrian." I said pulling away from slightly so I could look at him.

"What is there to see at The Globe Theatre?" he paused for a moment. "What is The Globe Theatre, just out of interest?"

"See!" I shouted, excitedly. "That is why we should stay, so you can find out." I said, poking his bare chest with my finger.

"Can't you just tell me what all these places are when we get to somewhere else? What about going to the countryside? The Peak District? The Yorkshire Dales? What about East Anglia? I hear Suffolk is beautiful this time of year." He said, gently stroking a finger up and down my arm.

After seeing that he wasn't going to give up I decided to pull out the big guns. The easiest way to get to a man is either food or sex. Although I'm not quite sure if that means giving it to them or taking it away...

_Here goes nothing_. I think to myself. "Baby," I start, putting on what I call my "sexy-begging" voice. "please can we just stay here for another week? I promise, as soon as we get home I will ask Lissa for some time off and we can come back to England and do other things. But please, can we just stay here?" I pouted a lot during my little speech and slowly moved closer to him so my leg was draped across his waist, my arms around his neck.

After a while of contemplating this, Adrian slowing placed a hand on my thigh and stroked my bare skin softly, while his other hand laced in my hair pulling my face closer to his. I moved closer to him as if to kiss him, but he his lips just hovered over mine, the hand in my hair meant that I couldn't move to kiss him.

He didn't say anything for a long time, so naturally I assumed that I had one the debate and we were staying here. I mean I practically offered him sex on plate, which should have definitely worked.

"Nice try, Rose. We are definitely going somewhere else now. Your womanly charms are not going to work on me." He kissed me on the nose, released me and turned his back to me leaving me stunned.

Great, now I was going to spend the last week of my honeymoon in the backwards countryside of England. Fucking fantastic.

I hardly slept at all that night. Mostly because of Adrian snoring but also the thought of countryside. I could see that in Montana I was not coming all the way to England to see more of it. After a while I decided that it was pointless trying to sleep so I got up and went into the little living room to watch TV.

I flicked through the channels not finding much on seeing as it was early in the morning but then I came across something. It was a programme that followed expectant mothers through their pregnancy right up to the birth of their child. I looked at the couples on there, young teenagers, those in their twenties, married couples of varying ages, and each time I saw the look of pure wonder on their faces as they saw their child for the first time, even if it was their second or third, their expressions were the same. Bright eyed wonder and the tiny human being that they had created.

Looking at these people I couldn't help but wonder how could they love someone so much that they had only just met? I knew the answer to that straight away. Because it was _theirs_. Something that only those two people could share because they were the two halves that made the whole thing that would bring them closer together. Their child.

I couldn't help but shed a tear at this. I now knew what I wanted. A child of my own that had Adrian's eyes and sense of humour but my determination and confidence. A child who would be the most perfect child in the world.

"There you are, little dhampir." I heard Adrian's voice behind me and I quickly turn the TV off and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Here I am." I smiled and turned around, kneeling on the sofa.

Adrian moved closer to stroke my cheek. "Have you been crying?" he asked.

No point in lying. "Yeah, I was watching a film." Ok, that last bit was a lie.

"Let me guess, one of your gushy chick flicks again." he laughed and I nodded. "Come one lets go back to bed."

In a gallant gesture he scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to bed, where my sleep was plagued by dreams of my children that were always just out of reach...

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo none of you guessed correctly! She is not pregnant, but did you see what I did there? Tricked ya!<strong>

**Also if you don't know what Westfield is (I just assmume that you'll know what and where everything else is because they are either famous landmarks or becasue they are tourist attractions) it is a massive shopping centre which is actually amazing, although I did get lost in there a few times because it is so big but that is a different story all together!**

** But I agree with Adrian, Suffolk is amazing! So are the people ;) **

**Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter! Get reviewing!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Aloha! Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, but life kind of got in the way, that a reading The Fifty Shades of Grey (I think I might love Christian Grey, how sad is that!) But on the plus side, my wedding is starting to come together, although I can't find a dress I like :( and I have finally moved house! **

**But enough about me! Let's get back to the story! So Rose and Adrian are on their honeymoon and Rose is wanting a baby. Lets see how this pans out shall we?**

**As always, massive thank you to AussieGirl116, Lellylunya, Princessstudmuffin (get name by the way!), Anie396, BeautifulDamon, Vampiric-Neko2829, Rocky, READandWRITE11, Tash'KiKiKittenHasBabySwag, Lisasumayyah, Lonelystar, AlexRoseRusso, missa27, katherinesilvasweet, Pauccee, cookieloverapple1234, xDropDeadBeautifulx, pprincess2295, Ryderchandra, bellaivaskov, izziesaurus, Tashiee, Radioactive-Meggy, vampireacademylover999, a7xfoREVer39, MissLulu2010 and MyNameIsAngel for the favourites and reviews it is very much appreciated. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

* * *

><p>As much as I complained, countryside isn't as bad as I thought. Adrian decided he wanted to go to the New Forest in Kent which was gorgeous! We stayed in Canterbury quite possibly the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It is how you would imagine a typical English village with quaint little thatch cottages, cobble streets and the cathedral but there was still an element of modern times as well with department stores and fast food places.<p>

"Ok, you were right." I conceded to Adrian when we were having dinner the night before we were due to fly home.

He looked up from his meal and smirked. "I usually am right. I told you you'd like it here."

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued eating. Yes, it had been an amazing two weeks and staying the Kent had been brilliant, almost as good as London. It truly has been the best honeymoon a girl could want. But looking at Adrian now, carefree and not worrying about his spirit I realised that the place didn't matter, as long as I was with him. Cliché, I know but it's true.

But there was still that desire for a child that had stuck with me since my hospital trip that very first night and I hadn't quite struck up the courage to talk to Adrian about it. Put me against murderous Strigoi and I'm fine, ask me to talk to my husband about procreation and I am a total wimp. I mean, Adrian and I have spent hours talking about whether white chocolate is better than dark chocolate, if we preferred Converse to Vans or which is better, Peanut butter and Jelly or cheese sandwiches. But I just can't pluck up the courage to even mention having children. I mean I know we have only been married for two weeks and we weren't together that long before anyway, but I know that Adrian is who I want for the rest of my life and having the job I do, you never know what's around the corner. And if I had one wish before I die, it is to give Adrian a child. Give him a part of me that he'll have if the worst should happen. But I want a child too. Someone to call my own. A person that is half me, half Adrian. A perfect person.

The drive to the airport early the next morning was uneventful, because it is so early traffic is light but the airport is still busy, not packed like it had been when we'd arrived. We were ushered straight to Tatiana's private jet and were seated at a small table sitting opposite each other, we were given breakfast and Adrian smoked his usual cigarettes ( I conceded that he could smoke a few if he needed them, smoking none at all made him irritable which after a while got too much).

About ten minutes after takeoff Adrian broke the silence, "Rose, are you sure you're alright?" Before I could say my usual response, Adrian continued. "Don't say you're fine because I know you're not. Your aura has been weird since we got to England, after the hospital trip, I was going to let you tell me what was wrong yourself but you haven't. I want you to tell me what is wrong."

I didn't say anything for a few minutes. I'd forgotten about Adrian's ability, just because he never really mentions it anymore. How was going to explain this? I know, it is stupid and I should just man up and tell him but this was a big thing.

He reaches across and takes my hand, stroking the back of my hand. "Rose, you can tell me anything. I am your husband. Anything you need to talk about or anything you want, just tell me and I will do everything in my power to help you and I can only do that if you talk to me, sweetie."

I take a breath. "You know when I was taken into hospital and they said that they had done all those tests and they came back negative." He nodded. "Well, there was one that bothered me."

I look down unable to look at Adrian anymore. I don't know if it's embarrassment or guilt that I can't look at him.

"I think I can guess." He whispers and moves his hand to tip my chin up too look at him. "Rose...I..." he stammers, indecision crossing his face closely followed by fear and confusion.

"You don't want kids, do you?" I murmur a try to pull my face away from his grip so he can't see the tears that are filling my eyes.

He releases me and puts his head in his hands. My worst fears. Adrian doesn't want what I want. He won't give me a child.

We're silent for what seem like hours but it can't be any longer than a few minutes. Adrian looks up at me and tilts my face up to him again.

"Baby, don't cry." He says, and brushed away my tears with his thumbs. "I'm just trying to find the best way to explain this." He smiles slightly and continues to stroke my face. "It isn't that I don't want kids. I do...but not yet. Rose, we haven't been together that long, only married for two weeks. I want us to have some time just us two. Settling into married life, you getting settled into being a guardian and me trying to find something productive to do with my time." he laughs a little and I can't help the small smile that crosses my face.

I suppose he has a point. As much as I hate to admit it. I thought of this as well but, me being me, I disregard logic where Adrian to concerned.

"You have a point." I say quietly. "But I want to explain why I want this." I look directly at him and his face is impassive. When he doesn't say anything I carry on. "Being a guardian I am in constant danger, especially being Lissa's guardian. So...I...I'd hate it if the worst would happen and you'd be left alone. That's why I want a child. So you'd have a part of me if..." I can't finish the sentence and fresh tears run down my cheeks.

Adrian is silent again. He's still cradling my face in his hands but he is still. Avoiding my eyes. Not a good sign.

I carry on. "But that's not just it. That night in London when you found me crying and I said it was because of a film? It wasn't, there was this documentary about couples having children. And I looked at them after their child was born and the look of pure love and wonder on their faces when they saw their child for the first time. Seeing this little, tiny baby that they'd made and was so perfect...I want that for us. I want us to have something that is ours. Our child, Adrian." He starts to move his hands away from my face but I hold them to me, making him stay and listen to me.

He bows his head so I can't see him. I have no idea what he's thinking and it is so frustrating. This is a major thing and he can't even look at me. Is the idea of having a child so terrible to him?

Silence descends on us again but this time I can't stand it. I let go of his hands and walk away from him. There's a bedroom at the back of the plane (over the top, I know), and I make my way there, closing and locking the door behind me. I don't fight the tears this time. I let them fall freely, sobbing into my hands. Sinking to my knees leaning against the door I succumb to the grief. Grief of a child I never had, grief because my husband won't even talk to me and grief because I honestly don't know if I can be married to a man who doesn't want kids. I wish they'd never said about that pregnancy test, none of this wouldn't have happened and my honeymoon would not have been plagued by these thoughts of children.

Adrian doesn't come and find me although I know he would hear me crying. I only go back and sit down when we come into land but I don't sit with Adrian. I don't even look at him.

When we land it is eight the previous evening in Montana (so we left on Friday but got back Thursday, very disorientating), a car is already waiting to take us back to Court and we sit in silence the whole way there. It isn't an uncomfortable silence, but I can tell that Adrian just doesn't know what to say. It is a rare moment.

We arrive at Court and there a few people milling around, no one looks our way but the windows have such a dark tint, I doubt they can see us anyway. I wonder what Lissa, Christian and Eddie are doing? I wonder if they're home. Part of my hopes they are home, just to see if Adrian at least pretends that we're alright with each other.

Much to my despair, no one is home. Lissa left a note saying they were staying with Mia to give us some privacy and that she's see me tomorrow. The driver brings our suitcases into the foyer and bids us goodnight and yet again we are plunged into silence.

Picking up my suitcases I head towards our room to unpack. Adrian heads to the kitchen; I assume it is to get a drink. Whenever things get tough he retreats into a bottle. Can't say I blame him, to be honest.

I methodically unpack, focussing on the task and taking it slowly. Seeing if Adrian is going to join me and help. I drag it out for an hour and half and he doesn't come up. It's just after ten and I decide to go to bed. Pulling one of Adrian's t shirts out of the chest of drawers, I strip off my clothes part from my panties and pull his t shirt on. It smells of him and inhale deeply, feeling a pang of guilt that I caused all this tension.

Climbing into his side of the bed, I flick the lights off and bury my face into his pillow and will Adrian to come around. He has to. Our vows said "for better and for worse," I just hope he meant it.

I wake up disorientated. I alarm beside my bed says it is two in the morning. How strange that this is the time we left England. I see a figure move in the corner of the room and quickly flick the lights on. Adrian is sitting in the chair in the corner, watching me. I notice he's wearing the sweats he normally sleeps in. Very un-Adrian, I know, it shocked me too.

He rises slowly, turns out the lights and climbs into bed behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist so his hand rests on my stomach and he splays his fingers. His over hand strokes my hair and he rests his head on my shoulder. His breath tickles my ear. I stay still and don't move as much as I want to snuggle into his embrace, I resist.

After a few moments, he speaks. "Let's do it." he whispers.

I turn to face him, confused. What does he mean?

"Rose, let's have a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what do you think? Let me know! And I shall update a quickly as I can! <strong>

**Snap to it, my lovelies! **


	29. Chapter 27

**Updating twice in one week! I must love you guys! But this chapter was kind of easier to write seeing as I'm not being distracted anymore byt wedding plans and work and Christian Grey...**

**Anyway, thank you to katherinesilvasweet, Radio-active Meggy, Kris Ivashkov25, To Love Is To Destroy, vnsjvhhs, READandWRITE11, aj davis, NoahandMattFoReVeR, fallenstar1313, , heyupkaye, Ozera's Girl, ashleyr2468, jpitt and my four anoymous reviews (one I think is xDropDeadBeautifulx judging by the name at the bottom) but you know who you are! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

><p>Two whole months after my honeymoon and still no baby has been made. And believe me, we've tried. Who knew making a child would be so exhausting! We've had a couple of false alarms (did you know that the implant affects your periods?), but still nothing.<p>

"You don't think there is something wrong do you?" Adrian asked me one night.

"Like what? We're doing it wrong? Maybe there is a place in the house for optimum conception?" I joke.

He's having none of it. "I'm serious. Normally, dhampir and Moroi children are conceived quickly. Maybe we should get checked out." He says.

What could possibly be wrong? Dhampirs and Moroi very rarely get ill or have any sort of medical problems. But I agree to getting checked for Adrian's peace of mind.

Life, however, continued as normal. Me and Eddie guarded Lissa and Christian to every sort of event you could think of. Charity galas, posh lunches and dinners, Royal functions. Honestly, it is starting to grate on me. Don't get me wrong I love being a guardian but sometimes, the pompous behaviour of some Royals and the blatant disapproval of me being married to Adrian gets a little too much for. Adrian and Lissa try and reassure me and tell me to ignore it, but there is only so much you can take. Things like this never used to affect me but now they just seem to get on top of me. Why? What has changed so much that I have lost my Rose Hathaway flare? Maybe married life changed more than my name?

I even went so far to ask Dimitri for advice. "Rose, as you know, some Royals think they are better than us, regardless of the fact that we do them a service by protecting them. That is never going to change. And as much as this is going to irritate you to hear, you have to get used to it and rise above it. They may have money and titles, but without us..." he doesn't have to finish that sentence.

Things started to get more interesting about a month after Adrian and I returned from honeymoon.

It was late evening, Adrian and I had just had another attempt at conception and we are snuggled on the sofa in our PJs (everyone got used to us doing that after a while), Christian and Eddie were watching some guy thing on TV and Lissa and Mia were giving each other manicures when our doorbell rang.

Eddie and I immediately jump into guardian mode, checking all the Moroi are safe before moving out of the living room, securing the door and heading into the foyer towards the front door. A bit much maybe, but we don't take risks when it comes to Moroi protection.

I nod to Eddie and he pulls the door so it opens on the latch and I am faced by Dimitri with a small suitcase by his feet.

"Dimitri? Eddie, open the door." He complies and I step aside to let him in. Dimitri picks up his case and strides into the foyer and I point him towards the living room. I can see the anger and irritation radiate off him. What has happened to make him like this? It must be bad.

"Sorry to disturb you all so late but I have been sent here by the Queen." He addresses us ignoring Adrian completely. I guess some people hold grudges.

When none of us say anything, Dimitri continues. "I have been given a new assignment, seeing as Tasha...anyway Adrian is my new assignment. The Queen believes he needs a guardian now. The Strigoi see Rose as a threat and believe they may use Adrian to get to her." He shrugs and sits down next to Christian on the couch.

There is a stunned silence. Dimitri Adrian's guardian? They hate each other! Not that Dimitri would let that affect his job but that doubled with mine and Dimitri's history it is just going to be awkward. And clearly he has to live with us now and Dimitri being that bit older and more mature than us...its just going to be...weird.

"Don't I get a say in who my guardian is? What if I don't want you to protect me, move into my...our house? What happens if I go to the guardian office right now and request a different guardian?" Adrian's low voice comes from the opposite couch. Yeah, he's just as pissed as Dimitri.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. As much as I and your family tried to convince the Queen otherwise she won't budge. And no, Rose cannot be your guardian." Dimitri adds before both Adrian and I protest.

"So you're moving in with us?" I ask stupidly. Of course he is.

Dimitri nods. "I'll show you to your room." I mumble before an argument can start and stalk out of the living room, into the foyer and up the stairs. There are a couple of spare rooms for guests but most of the rooms are in use. Well, in a house this big you need things like a cinema and game room. Eddie and I even have an office; I guess it's Dimitri's now too.

I show Dimitri to a spare room on the second floor. There is one on the third but seeing as Adrian and I claimed that for ourselves I decided it wasn't a good idea.

It isn't a massive room but it does have an en suite and a sizeable wardrobe. I'm sure it shall suffice.

"Thanks, Rose." Dimitri says as I hold open the door for him and he places his suitcase on the large double bed. "I really appreciate this." He smiles slightly.

"I'm sorry about this. I know you and Adrian don't like each other but I'll tell him to at least be civil. No one wants it to be awkward." I say. Why I'm being so diplomatic I don't know but I have a feeling Dimitri is going to have to put up with a lot from Adrian while he's is guarding him.

"Thanks, Rose but I'm sure it will be fine. I know it'll be strange having me here but I won't get in the way."

"Dimitri you won't get in the way. The rest of us don't have a problem with you. I know we've had our ups and downs but you're still my friend." I smile reassuringly at him and he smiles back. "I'll let you unpack. I think Mia said about watching a movie so you can join us if you'd like."

"I may just do that." He smiles and I leave him to it.

Well that was a shock. Dimitri guarding Adrian? If I wasn't all for Adrian having a guardian I would find this whole thing highly entertaining. Maybe I should have a talk with Adrian. Dimitri is a great guardian and just because they hate each other it doesn't mean this can't work. Right?

When I return to the living room, Adrian is ranting.

"How fucking dare she! I have managed twenty one, nearly twenty-two just a hint, babe my birthday is soon," he winks at me as I sit down on the sofa he has recently vacated and continues "years without a guardian so why the hell would I now want that that Russian prick guarding me and trying to cop a feel of my wife?" He takes a long drag of his cigarette, I decide not to protest, it is clear he needs it.

"Adrian, Dimitri is a good guardian and he will put all his personal feelings aside to protect you. And he won't try and 'cop a feel' of Rose." Lissa says, totally stealing my line.

Adrian looks incredulous. "How can you say that? That man took advantage of my wife while she was still in school! He's a fucking cradle snatcher and you expect me to like him?" he shouted at Lissa and there was a collective gasp. They don't know about Dimitri and I and Adrian just realised it to. "Besides, like I said I don't need a guardian." He mumbled but no one is paying attention to him.

"You and Dimitri?"Lissa whispered, sounding slightly offended. Christian doesn't appear to care neither does Eddie but Mia leans forward in her seat slightly.

I look at my feet. "Yeah but nothing happened really. It was just a crush I had and Victor Dashkov took advantage, put a charm on us. But nothing ever really happened and never will. I told him straight when I started dating Adrian. I had a crush and that's the end of it." I shrug, it's not like I lied exactly, I just never told them Dimitri confessed his undying love for me on several occasions.

"I can't believe you never told me." Lissa said the hurt coming through loud and clear.

My heart melts. "Liss," I went and sat next to her and took her hand. "I wanted to tell you. I did. But I couldn't. It wasn't because I didn't trust you it was just you were having a hard time dealing with spirit and then there was the whole Victor Dashkov thing and by then I had practically met Adrian and it didn't really matter after that." I said hoping to make her feel better, and that is what happened anyway.

She smiles slightly and squeezes my hand. "It's fine. Just don't do it again." she laughs and I know I'm forgiven. It doesn't stop me being pissed at Adrian though.

As if on cue, Dimitri enters the room and frowns. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine." I say and resume my original position on Adrian's lap. He sat back down as soon as Dimitri walked in and I notice a bottle of whiskey on the small table beside him. He wraps an arm around me and I nuzzle into him. He smells of cigarettes.

"We're gonna watch a movie. Wanna join, Guardian Belikov?" Eddie asks as Dimitri takes a seat in an arm chair.

"Eddie, and everyone for that matter, seeing as I'm going to be living here, call me Dimitri. Not so formal." He smiles slightly. "And yeah, alright. What are we going to watch?"

"American Pie." Adrian smirks.

Well this is going to be embarrassing...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking Adrian's advice, first thing Monday morning I go and see a doctor. is a Moroi in her early thirties and I immediately liked her with her no nonsense attitude.

"What seems to be the problem, Mrs Ivashkov?" she smiles.

"Well, my husband and I are trying for a baby and he seems to think that because it's been two months and there is no baby there is something wrong."I roll my eyes and smile.

"Right, we shall have to do some tests. Some of them are going to be a bit uncomfortable, I'm afraid. I have to start with a pregnancy test first, just to check and then we'll proceed from there."

She gives me a cup and I head to the bathroom. I give her the cup back when I've finished and she puts a stick in it. I don't what colour it turns, because she moves away before I can look.

"Mrs Ivashkov, can you just lie down on the bed over there and remove your jeans and underwear." She points to the other side of the room and smiles tightly. Something isn't right.

I do as she says and get comfortable as she pulls some of screen towards the bed and dons gloves. If I'm not mistaken that is an ultrasound machine.

Taking a wand like instrument she puts a condom and some clear gel onto and tells me to relax. It doesn't hurt exactly, it is just a bit uncomfortable.

"Hmmm." She says as she examines the screen.

"What is it?"

She removes the instrument and tells me to lift my t shirt up off my stomach as she prepares another instrument and some more gel. That looks more like the ultrasound equipment I've seen on TV.

Dr Williams presses the contraption onto my stomach and moves it around a little. After a few minutes, she presses a couple of buttons and a light, slightly disjointed thudding noise fills the room and she turns the screen towards me.

I'm shocked. That is clearly a baby. A fully formed baby and that noise is a heartbeat. She moves the instrument on my stomach whilst pressing some buttons and I gasp. There are two heads.

"You can't conceive, Mrs Ivashkov, because you're already roughly six months pregnant with twins. Congratulations."

* * *

><p><strong>More shall be explained in the next chapter. And well done to the guest reviewer that saw through my cunning plan and guessed that Rose was already pregnant. Great minds, my friend! <strong>

**Anyway, get to reviewing my lovelies. **

**And my big Dimitri secret shall be revealed in the next couple of chapters and no one has guessed it yet and I would love to keep it like that a shock you all! Mwhahahahaha!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Me again! I know I've been updating quickly, but I thought I can't leave you guys hanging! And I have some explaining to do!**

**Yes I do mean six _months_ and not weeks. This is kind of life imitating art sort of thing. I didn't find out I was pregnant until I was six months gone and couple of days later this massive baby bump appeared out of no where! Unfortunately, there were complications and I lost our daughther, hence the absence at new years. So it is possible. **

**Thank you to SummerBabe13, katerina97 and my four anonymous reviewers. It is very much appreciated. And to Adrianna, I know how you feel, my iPod is stupid too! And I decided on the names and sexes of the babies when I wrote the prologue and no I won't tell you! Lol :D **

**As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

* * *

><p>"Six months?" I unwillingly drag my eyes away from the twins on screen and glare at the doctor. "I had a pregnancy test done two months ago at hospital in London and it was negative. How can I be <em>six months<em> pregnant!"

"Mrs Ivashkov, I know this must be a shock but this can happen. A number of women experience this type of pregnancy of showing no signs until the third trimester. Some don't even know they are pregnant until they go into labour." She says calmly. I have heard about that, there was a documentary on TV. "There are numerous reasons why that pregnancy test was negative. Sometimes medication or contraception can affect it which is why it is advised to try it twice." She places her hand on my knee, somehow keeping the ultrasound pressed to my tummy. "I know this must be a tremendous shock for you, Rose and if you need any help or advice..."

I cut her off. "What are you saying?" She isn't suggesting I give them up or...I can't even bring myself to consider the other option.

"I'm just saying that three months is a terribly short time to prepare for a baby let alone twins. We need to get you and the babies checked and healthy. Plus you and your husband need to sort things out. I am not suggesting adoption if you don't want it and you are too far along for a termination. Unless you want advice on adoption than that is fine." Dr Williams looks right into my eyes and I can see that she is happy. Why I'm not sure but I would like to think that it is because_ I am_ happy that I'm pregnant. I'm glad Adrian told me to come and get checked, I can't imagine what I'd be like if I didn't know until going into labour.

"Sorry, just jumping to conclusions." I mumble and turn my gaze back to the babies. Oh, shit Adrian! "What am I going to tell him?" I whisper.

Dr Williams smiles. "Seeing as this is so unexpected, may I suggest you both come along to an ultrasound? We can determine a due date and even tell you the sex of the babies if you'd like. I can book you an appointment now." She pauses. "Would you like a picture to take with you?"

I nod and she presses some buttons and removes the ultrasound, handing me some paper towels and letting me put my clothes back on.

When I move from around the screen, Dr Williams is at her desk, typing. "I have prescribed some vitamins and supplements. No doubt you have been eating and drinking the wrong things." She laughs a little and I smile. "I have also made you and Mr Ivashkov an appointment for Wednesday morning at 10." She leans over her desk to grasp my hands that are knotted on the surface. "Rose, you know this is going to go either way. But once he sees those babies, whether that is the picture or at the actual ultrasound, he will fall in love with his children. I see it all the time, even in typical pregnancies." She smiles, hands me a prescription and my ultrasound photo and I am effectively dismissed.

I leave the room, my head in a spin. I'm pregnant. With twins. Adrian's twins. Our children. If it wasn't so terrifying having to prepare for this in three months I would be ecstatic. I'm pregnant! I pick up my prescription and head back towards home. Lissa, Christian and Mia were going for coffee so Eddie was accompanying them, because of my appointment Dimitri was going as Lissa's guardian. Adrian was still asleep when I left this morning, but I left a note. No doubt he is still in bed at twelve o clock chain smoking. That will definitely stop.

That was when it hit me. How was Adrian going to react? Yes, he wanted kids too but we both expected to have nine months not three. There was so much to do. The baby's room, a nursery, cribs, diapers, clothes. Just... everything! Obviously I'm going to start showing so I'll have to get some maternity clothes too. Yeah, that I am not looking forward to.

I don't remember walking into the house but somehow I ended up in mine and Adrian's room, surprisingly he is not there, and collapse on the bed staring at the ceiling absentmindedly stroking my tummy. Surely I should be able to feel them move or kick? How did I not know they were even there? My little munchkins, growing inside of me. What are we going to name them? What if we can't agree on names and they're just Baby 1 and Baby 2?

Minutes or hours pass, I'm not sure. I just stay where I am. Sometimes I look at the ultrasound photo but then the tears come and I put it down. Then I think of them, all safe and warm in there and have to look at them again just to make sure that it's real. I hear the front door slam and voices chattering. Everyone must be back from having coffee. I look at the clock and realise I've been lying here for two hours so decide to head downstairs. I put the picture on the bedside table, on my side of the bed, and head downstairs.

"Oh, hey Rose!" Lissa beams as her and Mia pass me on the stairs with several shopping bags.

"I thought you went for coffee?" I shout after her. She shrugs and carries on chatting excitedly with Mia.

The guys have gathered in the kitchen, Adrian is with them and he is actually smiling and laughing with Dimitri. _Dimitri_! It is nice to see.

I move over to where Adrian is leaning against the breakfast bar, his back to me, and I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his shoulder, and nuzzle into his back. I feel his hands grip mine and he turns to face me, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Little dhampir, how has your day been? How was the doctor's appointment?" he smiles.

_Well, I am actually six months pregnant with twins. Surprise!_ "Good. I'd rather talk to about it later though." I say in a low voice.

He nods and kisses my nose again, turning to keep one arm around my waist and continuing his conversation with the others. This is nice. Everyone getting along, chatting about normal things. I smile to myself. This must be a good sign.

Lissa and Mia join us a while later and we all eat dinner and I listen to everyone's chatter. I think Adrian, Lissa and Dimitri know there is something wrong when I refuse a glass of wine but they don't say anything. Adrian just squeezes my hand and carries on talking.

Normally, we all sit in the living room together and watch TV or whatever but I feel tired so refuse and head back upstairs.

"You alright, baby?" Adrian calls after me.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna have a lie down." I smile and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"What me to join you?" he smirks and strokes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"No. You stay and have fun. Besides it's nice seeing you getting along with Dimitri."

"Turns out he isn't so bad for a Russian cradle snatcher." He laughs, kisses me again and heads back into the living room.

Back in our room, I look at the picture again. My little munchkins. We could put their crib in here. Aren't twins supposed to sleep in the same crib at first? We could move them into the spare room on this floor when they're older. We'd have to get rid of the guy's game room; we could move it into the 'cinema' in the basement, for the children's nursery. What colour do we need to paint it? Blue? Pink? What if it's a boy and a girl? What would we do then? Yellow, maybe?

"You sure you're ok, baby?" Adrian says and I jump.

"I didn't hear you." I smile slightly.

"What's that in your hand?" he nods towards the ultrasound picture, confusion on his face.

I take a deep breath. "It's an ultrasound photo." I murmur and hand it to him.

He examines it, a slight frown forming on his face. "This has your name on it. It's dated today. But..." he looks at the photo and back at me, focussing on my stomach. "Rose? What...?"

"I went to the doctor and told her about us trying for a baby. She did a test. I'm six months pregnant with twins, Adrian. That's why we couldn't conceive." I smile and look into his bewildered gaze.

"Six months? Twins?" he says shocked and examines the picture again. "But you haven't had any symptoms. No morning sickness, you're not showing, that negative pregnancy test." He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "How? How is this possible?"

I repeat what the doctor told me, the whole time Adrian stared at my tummy, his hand twitching as if he wants to touch me but holds back.

He is silent for a long time after I finish. After a few more minutes he smiles a dazzling Adrian Ivashkov smile. "We're gonna be parents! We're having twins!" he shouts and grabs around the kisses me fiercely.

"Careful," I laugh. "Pregnant lady."

He smiles down at me and touches his forehead to mine, placing a hand on my stomach. "It's hard to believe they're in there. Our babies, Rose." He whispers. "What else did the doctor say?" he asks after a couple of minutes.

"We have an ultrasound Wednesday, we'll get a due date and we can find out the sex of the babies if we want. She also said we need to prepare." I pull away from him and turn to look at the room. "We can have them share a crib and put it in here. I thought maybe move the chest of drawers so it is under the window and put the crib in the corner. Then we have a kind of changing table too. The games room could be moved into the basement and that is where the nursery could be and they're bedroom could be the spare room. When they're older, of course. We need to decorate everything and get clothes and..."

"Rose," Adrian cuts me off and holds me to him, my back to his front, and his head on my shoulder. "We don't have to think about that now. Let's see what the doctor says on Wednesday and then we can start preparing. Everything is going to be fine, baby." He kisses my head and I smile.

Yeah, it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be Rose and Adrian telling everyone. How will the parents react, I wonder? We shall see...<strong>

**Get reviewing, my lovelies!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Aloha! This chapter took me ages to write just because it is so long. Hopefully you guys will like it, it is a shocker!**

**Many thanks to MirandadMellarBelikov, melissamary55, jpitt, PatchandPeetasandwitchPLEASE, AussieGirl16, 18amrocks, To Love Is To Destroy, darkmoonlight11, katarina97, Kris Ivashkov25, katherinssilvasweet, subconciousness and my six annoymous reviewers it is very much appreciated!**

**Also, I've been looking at my reviews and stuff and to have over 200, plus 88 subscriptions, 83 favourtites and over 32,000 views it is absolutely amazing! I cannot express how grateful I am to all of you for reading the story and taking the time to review and send me messages telling me how much you like it. I never expected this reaction so thank you so much! I love you all!**

**As always, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

* * *

><p>Adrian and I decided to see the doctor together before we told anyone the news. Adrian wanted to see for himself that the babies were healthy. It killed me not being able to tell anyone, more so Lissa. She was my best friend and she was going to be one of the twins godmother's- Adrian didn't know that yet- and I promised I would never keep secrets from her.<p>

I think Lissa and Dimitri noticed something different though. I mean they are the two people who know me as well as Adrian, if not better in Lissa's case. There were little things that were changing as my pregnancy started to show almost overnight. My tummy started to get bigger, my breasts larger, and I barely touched my food because the thought made me sick, if that wasn't an indicator something was I don't know what is.

On top of that, Adrian and I were in an even happier mood. I just couldn't help but walk around with a smile on my face, even on my early morning patrol with Dimitri.

"There is definitely something going on with you, Roza." Dimitri said to me on my patrol early Wednesday morning. "I think being married suits you."

I smile. "Yeah it does. I didn't think I'd feel so different. But I do. I feel more...secure. And I think that we work harder at things. I know we've only been married a couple of months but whenever we have an argument we sort it out like adults instead of just giving up. Do you know what I mean?" I said, rambling on like an idiot.

Dimitri smiles. "Surprisingly, yes I do."

Ten o'clock seemed to take forever to come around. Adrian was practically bouncing around the room when we finally saw for the ultrasound.

"You two ready?" she asks and smiles when Adrian nods enthusiastically. She prepares the ultrasound scanner, squirts some gel onto my tummy, which seems to be getting bigger by the hour, and our babies appear on screen.

"Meet your children, Mr Ivashkov." I whisper as Adrian's eyes glow with love and pride at his children on the tiny screen. He grips my hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing it lightly, never taking his eyes off the screen.

We're silent for a few minutes while we admire the munchkins, Adrian wanted to call them 'the tikes' but that just sounded weird. I couldn't believe they were there. I honestly don't think it would sink in until I actually held them.

"I estimate your due date late November; I can give you an exact date if you wish." Dr Williams smiles.

"It would be helpful, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to work and Lissa needs a guardian."

"Approximately 22nd to 24th November. I also know the sex of the children if you would like to know as well."

"No, we don't want to know." Adrian says.

"Adrian, maybe we should find out. I mean we have to name them and we do only have three months to decide."

"No, Rose. We can still sort out names without knowing the sex of the babies. Please can we just keep it secret?" He looks down at me, the first time since we saw the babies on screen, there are tears in his eyes and a pleading expression on his face.

I sigh. "I suppose we could keep it secret." I concede. I really did want to know, maybe I could ask the doctor to tell me in private.

"Alright then." Dr Williams smiles and presses some buttons. "Would you like another picture?"

"Yes, Doctor." Adrian says, looks down at me and then turns back to Dr Williams. "Also, just to clarify, would you tell either of us separately the sex of the children?"

"No, Mr Ivashkov. You've both decided not to know and until you both decide you want to know then I shall tell you together."

Shit, he's on to me. Adrian smirks and takes the paper towels from Dr Williams and wipes the gel from my tummy.

She heads back over to her desk, after handing me the new picture, and starts typing. I straighten myself up and Adrian and I both sit down.

"Well everything is healthy. Obviously, Rose you will need to keep taking the vitamins and supplements I prescribed. I have some information here about diet and exercise and also some details of classes that you both can attend. They aren't compulsory, but they will help you prepare for the birth and also adjusting to life as new parents, which I think will benefit you considering your situation." She hands me several pieces of paper and I balk. I'm meant to read all this? How difficult can pregnancy be?

"I have a question, Doctor. When would be the correct time to opt for elective C-Section?" Adrian asks.

"Why do we want to know that?" I ask him, shocked. Why would I elect for a C-section.

"Rose, I've been researching. Childbirth is a potentially life threatening thing, and I am not risking losing you and the children or watching you in pain. You're having a C-Section." He says sternly.

"And when were you going to discuss with me? Since when do you make all the decisions? These are my children too and I am one that has to give birth to them and I don't want a C-Section. The only time I would ever have one is if there was a danger to me or the children."

He sighs. "And what about me, Rose? Do you think I want to watch you in pain Worry constantly about you and the kids while you're in labour? You're having a C-Section."

"May I interrupt" Dr Williams cuts in and continues anyway. "Mr Ivashkov, I understand your concerns, and yes, there is a risk of complications during labour for all women, but these complications are easily dealt with in ninety per cent of cases. A very small minority of women die in childbirth nowadays. I'm not taking sides, but I think this is something you both should discuss and decide together at a later date."

Adrian opens his mouth to argue but I cut him off. "Thank you, doctor. Is that everything?"

"Yes, Mrs Ivashkov. You will have to make an appointment to see a midwife at the hospital here at Court were they will do some more tests to check the health of you and the babies. This is routine, Mr Ivashkov, no need to worry." She smiles when Adrian goes to speak again. I really like this doctor.

I'm handed a few more pieces of paper and dismissed. I go to reception and make my hospital appointment for Friday morning, even more time off work, and Adrian and I walk home in silence.

I know he's annoyed about the whole C-Section thing but I would actually like to at least try and give birth naturally. I would have a C-Section if there were problems but why would I otherwise? It doesn't take as long I heal from a natural birth and, from what little research I had done, women feel a sense of accomplishment when they have done it themselves. The pain and worry would all be worth it in the end. I just had to make Adrian see that. I had already conceded not knowing the sex; I wasn't giving in this time.

Everyone was home when we got back and I noticed Mia was here as well. It was one of those moments when you walk into a room full of people and there is that awkward silence, as if they've been talking about you.

"What's going on?" Adrian asks, wrapping an arm around my waist.

That's when I notice that Lissa and Christian are beaming. Really, really smiling.

"We're getting married!" Lissa shouts.

"Oh, my God! That's amazing!" I exclaim and hug Lissa fiercely. My best friend is getting married!

"Congratulations, guys." Adrian smiles, hugging Lissa and shaking Christian's hand. "And we have some news of our own. But it is a bit complicated."

"You're pregnant?" Lissa asks, smiling broadly.

I nod. "But like Adrian says it is complicated." I move to sit down on the sofa next to Dimitri and Adrian joins me.

"There isn't a problem or anything is there, Rose?" Mia asks, concerned.

"No, no nothing like that. We're healthy. All three of us." I smile and Lissa and Mia squeal with delight.

"Twins?" Dimitri asks and I nod. "But don't you have to be so many weeks along before they know its twins? I know when I lived in Russia a women didn't know until she was several months."

"This is where it gets complicated." I pull the picture out of my pocket and hand it to Lissa and everyone moves to look. I laugh at the shock that crosses their faces.

"How is this possible?" Dimitri whispers after he looks at me and back at the picture.

"I'm six months pregnant. The doctor says it isn't unheard of, some women don't know they're pregnant until the last trimester or sometimes even birth." I explain.

"This is amazing, Rose! You're gonna be parents!" Lissa exclaims and comes over to hug me. "I knew something was up with you! It's amazing how you didn't know!" She says.

Dimitri, for some reason I'm not entirely sure why, leaves the room. Eddie and Christian congratulate us and head to the game room I assume. Adrian follows them after Lissa and Mia have finished hugging him. I think the C-Section discussion has been postponed until this evening.

Us girls immediately launch ourselves into Lissa's wedding and baby plans. Lissa originally wanted a Christmas wedding but after telling her my due date she decides on a summer wedding. She wants the children to be flower girls/pageboys. Talk of the children then turns into a full blown discussion.

"What you are going to do? Are you gonna move out?" Lissa asks.

"No, I mean we have the whole third floor to ourselves so we'd be out of your way and you wouldn't hear them if they woke up in the night or anything. We're going to move the games room into the basement, this weekend and that'll be the nursery. We'll put a crib in our room at first and then move them in the spare bedroom when they're a bit older. Adrian said about getting decorating stuff this week so we can make a start. I'm sure Christian, Eddie and Dimitri would help out if we asked them."

"I just can't believe it, Rose. Who'd have thought in just under a year you'd be married and having kids and I'd be getting married? It's just..." Lissa starts.

"I know." I smile and we carry on making plans for the children. There is only so much we can do considering we don't know the sexes but we decided that the nursery would be painted white and have pictures painted on the walls, Lissa knew someone who could do that. The baby's room could wait a bit longer considering we wouldn't need it for a while so we could make decisions on that later.

After a couple of hours, conversation started to go more and more off track. Lissa wouldn't let me guard her while I was pregnant so her and Dimitri were going to go to the guardian office tomorrow morning about another guardian. She insisted that they wouldn't be a live-in guardian because she didn't want a stranger moving into our house. I was against it but then it would be a bit crowded having an extra person plus the twins when they were born despite the size of the house.

The guys, except Dimitri, came down for lunch and we all ate together. Lissa kept trying to get Christian engrossed in wedding plans but he wasn't interested.

"If we're not getting married until the summer, why do have to start planning now? Rose and Adrian planned a wedding in two weeks, we could just do that." Christian grumbled and we all snickered. Well, Lissa didn't she just gave up trying to reason with him.

Christian, Adrian and Eddie spent the rest of the day playing video games, so we decided to go out for coffee. I called Dimitri to tell him where we were going and said he'd meet us at the coffee shop, leaving me, the pregnant lady, to guard two Moroi. How considerate.

We sat at our usual table, Dimitri hovering over us, just out of earshot and started with baby plans again. Mostly names.

"I think if I have a boy he should be named after Adrian. I have this thing that a man's first son should have his father's name." I say and Lissa and Mia nod in agreement.

"Well you need to have another boys name as well just in case and obviously two girl's names. This is going to be so hard for you guys!" Mia says and sips her coffee.

I take a sip of me drink, camomile tea which is disgusting but I'm not allowed caffeine. "How about Darcy?" I say.

"Darcy? Do you hate your child?" Lissa grimaces.

"What's wrong with Darcy? It's a lovely name." Mia says, siding with me.

"You do know Adrian will probably want some weird names like Rainbow or Sunshine or Chardonnay." Lissa giggles.

"Isn't Chardonnay wine?" I laugh. "Well no way am I naming my children Sunshine or Chardonnay. Maybe we should come up with some names so when Adrian makes suggestions we can overrule." I wink.

"Definitely. OK then, boys names. How about you name one of them after Mason." Mia says.

I freeze. Mason. I don't know about that. "Maybe as a middle name. I don't think I could have it as a first name. I mean, he was mine and Eddie's best friend and..." tears pool in my eyes and Mia rubs my back.

"I didn't say it to upset you, Rose. I'm sorry."

"I know, Mia." I smile reassuringly. Dimitri appears next to me and hands me a tissue. "Thanks." I mumble and he smiles. He stands back again but he's closer this time so he can hear our conversation.

"I have one!" Lissa exclaims. "How about Oscar?"

"That's a cat name!" I laugh and hear Dimitri laugh behind me.

"Well, then Dimitri, if you find it so entertaining, why don't you make a suggestion?" Lissa snaps.

"Oh God, you're child is going to be Russian!" Mia giggles and I smile.

"It isn't my place, Lissa." Dimitri replies diplomatically.

"I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, go on, Dimitri." I smile up at him and he sighs.

"Just one. And it isn't a Russian name," he looks at Mia who blushes. "I always liked Georgiana for a girl."

I gasp. Georgiana. "I love it." I whisper.

Lissa chokes on her coffee and stares at me incredulously while Mia just looks shocked.

"Really?" Dimitri asks, bewildered.

"Yeah, I do. Georgiana Ivashkov." I muse. "It sounds...right."

"Adrian is so not gonna like this." Mia mutters and Lissa nods.

"Why not? It's a nice name." I insist.

Lissa leans forward, lowering her voice. "It won't be the name. It will be who suggested it. Yes, they're getting on better but I don't Adrian will like him naming his child."

Oh, I didn't think of that. But what Adrian doesn't know...

"Besides, if Dimitri likes the name then surely he'd want it for his children?" Mia says innocently but Dimitri stiffens. "Shit, sorry! Me and my big mouth!" Mia chastises herself.

An awkward silence descends and we all quickly sip our drinks. Poor Dimitri. Now maybe I understand why he walked out earlier. He was supposed to have all this, marriage and kids, with Tasha. But she crushed that dream when she murdered Jill and turned Strigoi. All for Victor Dashkov.

"There you guys are." Adrian, Eddie and Christian enter the coffee shop and come and sit with us. "What you guys up to?" Adrian asks, kissing my hand.

"Discussing baby names." Lissa smiles when Christian kisses her lips lightly.

"Come up with anything? The usual for us and whatever the girls are drinking, Ruby." Adrian tells the waitress when she comes over.

"Rose thought of a boy's name." Mia says.

"Yeah, I thought if we had a boy we could name him after you." I smile at Adrian.

He beams at me. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah, of course." He kisses me lightly on the lips. Maybe there won't be argument about C-Sections tonight?

"What about any others?" Eddie asks.

Lissa, Mia and I look at each other. Well I don't have to tell Adrian who suggested it.

"I thought Gerogiana for a girl." I look at Adrian trying to gauge his reaction.

"I had an aunt Georgiana, she was a friend of my dad so not technically an aunt but that's what I called her. She passed away when I was kid." This was news to me.

Adrian has tears in his eyes. He obviously cared for her. "Adrian I didn't know. We don't have to have that name if you don't want to." I reassure him and take his hand.

He smiles. "I like it though. But I have an idea of my own." He smiles and I grimace inside. Please don't say Chardonnay.

"I like Christina." I'm stunned. That is actually a normal name. Adrian continues. "And I quite like Dexter for a boy." He grins to himself.

There's a silence again. Lissa and Mia look at Adrian like he's just grown an extra limb. Eddie and Dimitri are trying not to laugh.

Then Christian decides to open his big mouth. "Nice joke, mate. Isn't Dexter that serial killer on TV?" he laughs and Adrian's face falls.

Well, Dexter is fairly normal for Adrian I suppose but there is no way I am naming my child Dexter.

"You don't like it?"

How to put this? "It's not that I don't like it. I just think that Dexter Ivashkov doesn't really...well...it doesn't..."

I look to Lissa for help. "Well...it's interesting...I guess..." she trails off and sips her fresh cup of coffee.

"We can think about it." I rub Adrian's hand trying to make him feel better.

We abandon talk of baby names shortly after. Christian has started to make stupid suggestions, saying we should name them Mac and Cheese because it would be funny. To be honest, I'm surprised Adrian didn't think of it.

It is early evening when we returned home and decide to order pizza. And that is how we spend the rest of the evening. Eating pizza and watching TV. Well, Dimitri does paperwork as well. How responsible is he?

That was until some idiot decided to practaically beat down out door at ten o clock.

Dimitri and Eddie go to answer it, ordering me to stay where I am when I move to go with them.

"Where are they!" A voice bellows from the hallway and Adrian's father comes bursting into the room.

"Dad what the hell are you doing?" Adrian asks, rising from his seat next to me on the sofa and standing in front of me slightly.

"It was bad enough when you decided to marry her. But you're having kids too? Can you bring any more shame on the family? Dhampir children having the Ivashkov name?" Nathan fumes at Adrian, his gaze never wavering from where I sit, my arms wrapped protectively around my stomach, which I notice has grown considerably over the past two days.

"How did you find out about that?" Adrian is mad. Really mad. I don't blame him.

"It isn't difficult to find medical records if you have the inclination. We've been keeping a check for pregnancy since you married her. But six months? That was a shock. You do know she probably kept it secret to get money out of you."

"How dare you say that!" I shout standing and trying, and failing, to move past Adrian. "I only found out a few days ago! I would never do that!" Ok, now I'm mad.

"Rose, calm down please. It's not good for you." Adrian says wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my head.

"I think you should leave, dad. You've made it clear you don't approve so I suggest you leave us alone." Adrian says, narrowing his eyes at his father.

"Very well."

"What's going on here?"

"Don't people have any consideration?" Adrian mutters.

Tatiana walks into the living room, a massive wicker basket in her hands.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Tatiana looks at Nathan with narrowed eyes.

"I wanted to speak to Adrian about this...situation." His gaze turns to me.

"And by that I assume you mean the pregnancy?" Tatiana turns towards Adrian and I, a smile on her face. "Congratulations you two! Finally great-great nieces and nephews!" She places the wicker basket, which is filled with baby stuff, on the coffee table and hugs us both.

"How can you accept this? Dhampirs with the Ivashkov name!" Nathan bellows.

Tatiana turns to Nathan, her face calm. "Nathan, you don't really have much room to talk do you?"

Nathan pales. "That was different. I never married her." He mutters, looking at his feet.

So, Nathan Ivashkov has some skeletons does he?

"I don't see how it is. No they don't have your name but they are still Ivashkovs. You even allowed Dimitri to become Adrian's guardian so you cannot judge."

There is a collective gasp, even from Adrian.

"What's Dimitri got to do with this?" Adrian whispers after a few moments. I think he already knows the answer.

"I'm sorry you have to find out this way, sweetie. But Nathan has to understand that he cannot judge. Not after Olena Belikov." Tatiana says, taking Adrian's hands.

Adrian is silent. Shock written across his face. "Did you know?" He looks at Dimitri who has been sitting silently on the sofa.

"Adrian..." Dimitri starts.

"DID YOU KNOW!" Adrian bellows and I flinch.

Dimitri looks at Adrian, then me and finally Nathan. And he nods.

I'm too stunned for words. Adrian and Dimitri are half brothers? Nathan Ivashkov is his father? Then I remember Dimitri beat him up as a kid and I laugh inside. That's a consolation I suppose.

"Get out." Adrian whispers.

No one moves.

"I said GET OUT!" He shouts. "EVERYONE!"

Everyone scurries out quickly. Nathan has one last sneer at me and Dimitri and leaves. Tatiana smiles apologetically at me and squeezes my shoulder.

Dimitri looks like he wants to say something but decides against it and I move to follow him. Adrian stops me.

"The name. When you said Georgiana for a girl, who suggested it?" He whispers looking right into my eyes.

My silence speaks volumes. "It was Dimitri." I mumble. "Why?"

"My aunt Georgiana, had a sister Olena. I remember her telling me." He sighs. "I just need to be alone, Rose." Adrian sits down again and pulls out his cigarettes and I quickly leave the room.

I walk towards the stairs but stop when I see Dimitri in the kitchen.

"Dimitri?" He looks up, his face ashen.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you." He says, and he puts his head in his hands.

"Why Georgiana?" I ask.

He let's out a breath. "My aunt, my mother's sister, was called Georgiana. Nathan found out my mother was pregnant with me and my sisters through her. She used to work for him. That's why. And that's how Adrian knows her." He looks me in the eyes throughout his whole speech.

I mumble a thank you and leave and head for bed.

This is too much to process. Who would have thought Adrian and Dimitri would be related? Definitely not me. Do I think I can take anymore bombshells like this? No, probably not. But something tells me that won't be the end of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I shall leave you to ponder that.<strong>


	32. Chapter 30

**Hi** **again! Bet you didn't see that coming! Well, you might have done.**

**This chapter was kind of difficult because it could have gone one of two ways, but I hope you like what I decided!**

**Big thank you to stephanie101, XxCoolLikeFirexX, DauntlessPower, aj davis, Kris Ivashkov25, Jenna Blair, , .Belikov, FilmstarxXx, katherinesilvaswee and my three anonymous reviewers it is very much appreciated.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning, groggy and sleep deprived. There was just so much to process from yesterday and I was lying in bed for hours tossing and turning. Adrian never came up.<p>

I walked downstairs, well waddled, it's like I went from not pregnant to massive over night. Seriously it's ridiculous. Adrian was asleep on the sofa where I left him last night, fully dressed with a couple of empty whiskey bottles on the floor. I sigh. I can't imagine what he's feeling. Or Dimitri for that matter.

There was a rustling from the kitchen so I head in there. Dimitri is pottering around; obviously he's just had a shower because his hair is wet. He's wearing sweats and a t shirt. I kind of wish I was wearing more than Adrian's t shirt, which had gathered around my tummy.

Dimitri looks up. "Whoa, you got big overnight! You must be nearly the right size now!" He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I'm going to make some tea. Want anything?" I ask, filling the kettle with water. I noticed that when I stood by the counter I could only just reach the cupboards above. Yeah, pregnancy was going to get real annoying, real quick.

"I just made coffee, but thanks." Dimitri says, taking a seat at the breakfast bar across from me.

"Everyone else still asleep?"

"Yeah, but it is 6 in the morning."

I didn't realise it was that early. "Why are you up? You don't have patrol on Thursdays?" This making small talk is really hard. We're both trying to avoid the massive elephant in the room.

"Couldn't sleep." He sighs. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I wanted to tell Adrian, as soon as you started dating him I wanted to say but...there was never the right moment. You can't exactly go up to a royal like Adrian and say "oh yeah we're half brothers because I'm your father's illegitimate child."" He smiles a little but I can see the anguish in his eyes.

"You don't have to explain that to me, Dimitri. You have to explain that to Adrian. This is a lot for him to take him right now. Not only has he found out he has half siblings but he also has to deal with his father having an affair, a continued affair, for which he hasn't accepted any responsibility for." The kettle boils and I pour the water into my mug. I move to sit opposite Dimitri at the breakfast bar, struggling slightly getting on the high chair.

"Yeah that's a lot to handle. Plus with you two having kids of your own." Dimitri sips his coffee.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. It isn't awkward but I can tell Dimitri feels guilty.

"Well there is a plus side to all of this." I say after a while.

"What's that?"

"You've got me as a half sister-in-law." I look up at him and smile. "And even if Adrian doesn't accept you as family, I do. You've done so much for me, Dimitri and I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I do care for you. I just want you to know that." I grab his hand and squeeze it gently. He squeezes back.

"Thank you, Rose. That means a lot."

"Morning!" Lissa breezes into the room, a grumbling Christian in tow. "Why are you two up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." We say together and laugh. "What about you to?" I ask them.

"We were going to go shopping. Surprise you and Adrian with some stuff for the munchkins but that's kind of ruined now." Lissa sighs and pours out two cups of coffee. "You want to come? We can get a crib and stuff." She smiles broadly.

"Liss, I kind of wanted to do that stuff with Adrian, but," I continue when she starts to frown "we can get some clothes and stuff like that. It's just the big stuff I want to get with Adrian."

She nods. "That sounds fair. Anyone for breakfast?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At eleven o clock, Adrian is still asleep in the living room. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Lissa's new guardian Ruby, are ready to go shopping.

"I should wake him really. I don't want him to worry where I am." I say and quietly step into the room and avoid the empty bottles.

As soon as my hand touches Adrian's cheek, he wakes up.

"What? Where am I?" He mumbles.

"You're in the living room. You fell asleep." I smile down at him and he sits up. "We're gonna go shopping for some baby stuff. Dimitri is staying here; he's moving the game stuff into the basement."

Adrian ignores my Dimitri comment. "Ok. I'll have a shower and stuff and join you later." He smiles, rubs his eyes and places his hands on my swollen tummy. "Whoa, you grew overnight didn't you, munchkins." He kisses my stomach.

"Yeah, damn inconvenience." I laugh. "I'll text you where we are. Please make sure you tell Dimitri, even if you just leave a note. He doesn't have to come with you if you don't want. He understands." I smile and kiss him lightly on the lips.

Adrian doesn't say anything as I leave the room and head out of the house.

Walking was incredibly tiring. My back hurt, my feet hurt and I had to keep stopping to sit down every so often, much to Christian's annoyance.

When we eventually got to the massive department store at Court we headed straight for the baby section. Christian and Eddie headed off somewhere, who knows what guys do?, leaving Lissa, me and Ruby alone.

I was overwhelmed by it all. So many different clothes and pacifiers and diapers and cribs and pushchairs. Why were so many?

"Where do we start?" I ask, after I text Adrian telling him where we are.

"How about basic stuff. Diapers, pacifiers and stuff. We can get those without knowing the sex. Clothes we can just get baby grows in different colours and get dresses or jeans or whatever when they're born." Lissa says, taking charge and grabbing a shopping cart.

"Lissa, how do you know so much more about it than me?" I ask uncertainly, trailing behind her.

"I don't. This is just what is logical, right? You and Adrian are going to pick out the furniture so all we can do is get the little bits and we can't get that much until we know what you're having." She shrugs and picks up two different types of diapers.

"Can I help you?" A Moroi woman in the early thirties comes and stands beside us.

"Yeah, that would be helpful. I have no idea where to start!" I laugh.

"I know what you mean; it is a bit overwhelming, more so for your first." She laughs. "You must be due soon judging by the size of you."

"Not until late November. I'm having twins." I beam at her.

"Congratulations! You and your," she looks, not so subtly, at my hand. "Husband must be delighted!"

The assistant, whose name was Kim and had four boys by her husband, was a massive help. She knew exactly what to get and I learnt so much from her about motherhood and pregnancy. She was like my guardian angel.

Although we didn't buy a crib or anything like that, she gave us so much information and advice about picking the best ones and gave me names of books and websites that expectant mothers and fathers can use to speak to others about concerns and advice. It made me feel so much better that I had access to a sort of support network.

"I wonder what happened to Adrian." Lissa asked when I was paying for our purchases. Adrian had given me a credit card and set us up a joint account, which I hate to say, I contributed very little to.

"Well I never heard back from him when I text. Maybe he didn't get the message. Knowing him, he probably lost his phone."

Eddie and Christian are in the little coffee shop on the ground floor. I noticed they had shopping bags of their own.

"Where did you to get to?" Lissa asks taking a seat next to Christian. I very ungracefully sit next to Eddie, Ruby hangs back a bit, acting as far guard I presume.

"We did a bit of shopping of our own." Christian says. "We were talking yesterday to Adrian about the munchkins. Having a nursery and stuff. So we got some decorating stuff. Wallpaper and paint." He shrugs.

"Thank you guys! Can I see what you got?" I beam at Christian; I suppose I can forgive his earlier complaining.

They got the cutest wallpaper ever. It was a light yellow with different pictures on it. Flowers, little boats, animals. They got some yellow paint of the same colour and got letter templates so we could paint their names on the wall.

"And I got you something for the room too. Well it's from all of us. It was Dimitri's idea actually." Christian says and hands it me.

It a picture frame that is a collage of photos from our time at the ski lodge right up to the wedding. All of us on here, Adrian, me, Lissa, Christian, Jill, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia and Mason. There was a caption at the bottom of the photo which read: "Families are like fudge-mostly sweet with a few nuts." How appropriate.

I'm speechless. It is so perfect and shows exactly the love in the family, how loved the munchkins are going to be.

"It's perfect. Thank you guys so much." I hug everyone and try to stop myself from crying. Stupid pregnancy.

We have lunch, talk turning back to Lissa and Christian's wedding. The guys complain the whole way through the conversation. It hits two o clock and we decide to head home. I still haven't heard from Adrian so I doubt he is going to turn up.

The walk home if even harder seeing as we have bags to carry. Well, everyone else has bags to carry they won't let me do anything. By the time we get home, I am shattered. Why is this so hard?

"Adrian? Dimitri?" I call when we get home.

I hear some noise from the basement so I head down there whilst everyone sorts out the shopping.

Entering the basement I see all the stuff from the games room as been moved and Dimitri and Adrian are playing some war game...laughing. How odd.

"Hey, guys." I say nervously.

They both turn around. "Hey, baby. I was going to come shopping but I thought Dimitri and I could have a talk." Adrian pauses the game as I sit down in an armchair.

"So you guys seem to have sorted it out?" I say

"Yeah. We figured why should a prick like our dad stop us being family? Yeah it was a shock but just think, Rose, I've always wanted a sibling and now I have four! I mean I haven't meet Dimitri's sisters but I'm going to pay for all of them to come over and stay for a while. Did you know I have nieces and nephews?" he smiles broadly.

"Yeah, Adrian wanted to know all about my family. I think this is the most we've ever spoken." Dimitri smiles.

I smile and them both and feel tears in my eyes. "I'm so glad you two could work this out."

"Baby, why are you crying?" Adrian comes and sits on the arm of the chair and brushes the tears away with his thumbs.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones." I laugh.

"Well let's see what you brought my little terrors." Adrian takes my hand and all three of us walk upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By seven o clock in the evening, I am just about ready to go to sleep. Everything for the kids has been put into the chest of drawers in our room and the decorating stuff had been put in the now empty game room ready for the guys to make a start at the weekend.

After dinner I head up to our bedroom, which takes me almost double the time it did yesterday, to lie down. Adrian joins we a few minutes later.

"You ok?" Adrian asks.

"Yeah, just so shattered. My back hurts, my feet hurt, it just takes me ages to do anything." I grumble.

"I know. But it isn't for much longer. I just can't believe you got so big so quickly."Adrian chuckles. He places a hand on my tummy. "When do you think we can feel them kick?" he whispers.

As if on cue, I feel a tiny, little nudge from inside and Adrian beams. I feel tears in my eyes.

"I guess they heard you." I giggle.

"It's good to know they'll do as their father tells them." He smirks and rests his cheek onto the tummy. Another kick.

We lay like this for ages. The babies don't kick much more but they have definitely made their presence known.

"Just for the record, I have vetoed Dexter."

* * *

><p><strong>Get reviewing my lovelies!<strong>


	33. Chapter 31

**Hi guys! I thought I would do something different for this chapter, because I don't feel I'm really going to get the chance to explain things about Adrian and Dimitri properly. So this chapter starts from just after Lissa and Christian announce their engaged and Rose tells everyone she's pregnant from Adrian's POV.**

**Thank you to TribeStarz, NoahandMattFoReVeR, Big J Ivashkov, Kris Ivashkov25, katherinesilvasweet and my eight anoymous reviewers it is very much appreciated!**

**Hope you guys enjoy and I shall get back to the story in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV<span>

The girls are in what I call their gushy mood. I know it was great that Lissa and Christian were finally getting married, it sucks not having anyone to talk to about married life, and I was beyond ecstatic that Rose and I were having kids. But the squealing and the hugging and excited shouting was too much for us guys to handle. Dimitri had the right idea leaving when he did.

Christian, Eddie and I make a hasty retreat, after the girls release me, to the games room. Our own personal haven. The girls don't come in here.

"Rose wants to make this the nursery." I tell the others. I decided to wait until we were actually playing so they were too distracted to hit me or shout at me.

"Where are we gonna put all this stuff then?" Christian asks, his eyes glued to screen and narrowed in concentration.

"In the basement, she wants us to move it this weekend so we can start decorating soon. That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

Eddie pauses the game, ignoring Christian's complaints and turns to me.

"You want us to help?" he offers.

"Only if you want to. I mean you guys are going to be godfathers but I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to." I say, I just have to tell Rose about the godfather thing. She's probably already told the girls they're godmothers anyway.

Christian and Eddie are speechless. "You serious?" Christian asks after a few moments.

I nod. "Of course, you've been there for us through everything. And besides, we need to have an example of how not to turn out right?" I smirk, and they laugh.

"Well, thanks, man. It means a lot." Eddie smiles and continues the game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know how long it is we played for, we just kind of got lost in the game. Like guys do. We'd had lunch and the girls are still talking about weddings and babies. How do they do that? Just talk about one thing for hours on end? Maybe I just get distracted too easily?

"I think we should stop now. We've been in here nearly all day. The girls are probably pissed with us." Christian says and Eddie and I agree.

"Let's go find them." I suggest and we head downstairs.

The girls aren't home but we all know immediately were they are. Getting coffee. Hopefully Rose isn't, she isn't allowed.

Low and behold, they are sitting in our normal spot, Dimitri hovered over them while they drink their coffee.

"There you guys are." We enter the coffee shop and take out seats. I kiss Rose's hand and she smiles at me. "What you guys up to?" I ask.

"Discussing baby names." Lissa smiles when Christian kisses her lips lightly. He is so whipped. Actually, so am I. God, I hope I don't make it as obvious as he does. Don't get me wrong, I love Rose with all my heart but I'm not really all about public displays of affection.

"Come up with anything? The usual for us and whatever the girls are drinking, Ruby." I tell the waitress and I grimace when I notice her blush. Hopefully, Rose doesn't notice, I really don't want her to start asking questions about that ex girlfriend.

"Rose thought of a boy's name." Mia says.

"Yeah, I thought if we had a boy we could name him after you."

I beam. "You'd do that?" I'd thought about suggesting naming our first son after me, but I thought Rose would be against it, thinking it's too big headed.

"Yeah, of course." I kiss her lightly and grip her hand. God, how I love this woman.

"What about any others?" Eddie asks.

The girls look at each other, worried. What's happened here, I wonder.

"I thought Georgiana for a girl." Rose says, and slight look of worry as she tries to gauge my reaction.

This had to be coincidence right? I've never told Rose about Auntie G before. I would love for my child to have her name. She was an amazing woman.

"I had an aunt Georgiana, she was a friend of my dad so not technically an aunt but that's what I called her. She passed away when I was kid."

Rose takes my hand and squeezes it lightly. "Adrian I didn't know. We don't have to have that name if you don't want to."

I smile. "I like it though. But I have an idea of my own." I've been thinking about this all day. I'm sure Rose thinks I'm going to come up with some weird names so I thought I'd surprise her by choosing extremely normal ones.

"I like Christina." Rose is obviously shocked, so are the girls. I carry on. "And I quite like Dexter for a boy." I smile and sip my coffee.

There's a silence. Lissa and Mia look me like I'm a circus freak. Eddie and Dimitri are trying not to laugh.

Then Christian decides to talk. "Nice joke, mate. Isn't Dexter that serial killer on TV?" he laughs. Sometimes I hate this guy.

"You don't like it?" I ask Rose, ignoring everyone else. They are my children and I get a say. Dexter isn't that bad is it?

"It's not that I don't like it. I just think that Dexter Ivashkov doesn't really...well...it doesn't..." Rose trails off and looks at Lissa, probably because she is more diplomatic than Rose at shooting me down.

"Well...it's interesting...I guess..." she mumbles and sips her drink.

"We can think about it." Rose rubs my hand and I know that means "No way are we discussing this, Ivashkov." She is so obvious sometimes.

We abandon talk of baby names shortly after. Christian has the genius idea of Mac and Cheese but I can tell Rose isn't keen from the death glare she gives him. Christian has redeemed himself.

It is early evening when we returned home and we order pizza. And that is how we spend the rest of the evening. Eating pizza and watching TV. Dimitri starts doing work. Sometimes I just don't understand that guy. Why work so damn hard all the time?

It was late when I heard a pounding on the front door. Fucking prick whoever it was.

Dimitri and Eddie go to answer it, ordering Rose it stay put and I hold her hand to stop her from going anyway.

"Where are they!" A voice bellows from the hallway and my dad comes bursting into the room. Like I said, fucking prick.

"Dad what the hell are you doing?" I ask, standing and moving so I am slightly in from of Rose. I don't like him around her, he's too unpredictable.

"It was bad enough when you decided to marry her. But you're having kids too? Can you bring any more shame on the family? Dhampir children having the Ivashkov name?" he fumes at me, his gaze never wavering from Rose. I can't see her reaction, I just hope to god she doesn't show if she's scared. He'll pounce on that.

Hang on, how did he know Rose was pregnant? We haven't told our parents yet. "How did you find out about that?" I am mad. Incredibly mad, what the hell has he been up to? Knowing him he bugged the house.

"It isn't difficult to find medical records if you have the inclination. We've been keeping a check for pregnancy since you married her. But six months? That was a shock. You do know she probably kept it secret to get money out of you."

Rose speaks before I do. "How dare you say that!" She shouts and I see her stand. She wants to move past me and closer to my dad but I don't let her. He could hurt her and the munchkins. "I only found out a few days ago! I would never do that!"

"Rose, calm down please. It's not good for you." I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head. Hopefully she'll calm down.

"I think you should leave, dad. You've made it clear you don't approve so I suggest you leave us alone." I turn my gaze to my father a scowl. I don't need him. I have all the family I need in this room.

"Very well."

"What's going on here?" A voice comes from the hall.

Does it never end! "Don't people have any consideration?"

Tatiana walks into the living room, a massive wicker basket in her hands.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Tatiana looks at Nathan with narrowed eyes.

"I wanted to speak to Adrian about this...situation." His gaze turns to Rose. He does not want to push me any further. Believe me.

"And by that I assume you mean the pregnancy?" Tatiana turns towards us, a smile on her face. "Congratulations you two! Finally great-great nieces and nephews!" She places the wicker basket, which is filled with baby stuff, on the coffee table and hugs us both.

"How can you accept this? Dhampirs with the Ivashkov name!" Nathan bellows.

Tatiana turns to Nathan, her face calm. "Nathan, you don't really have much room to talk do you?"

Nathan pales. "That was different. I never married her." He mutters, looking at his feet.

Wait, what? How can dhampirs have our name? I knew Rufus had an affair but he never had kids, he made sure of that. My dad wouldn't, would he?

"I don't see how it is. No they don't have your name but they are still Ivashkovs. You even allowed Dimitri to become Adrian's guardian so you cannot judge."

What?

"What's Dimitri got to do with this?" I whisper after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry you have to find out this way, sweetie. But Nathan has to understand that he cannot judge. Not after Olena Belikov." Tatiana says, taking my hands.

I can't believe it. Well, I can believe my dad had an affair but to have a child as well? Plus Dimitri is older than me meaning he was born around the time my mom lost her first child. That bastard! "Did you know?" I ask Dimitri. I'm hoping he is just as clueless as me but it appears not.

"Adrian..." Dimitri starts. I am not in the mood to be pissed around.

"DID YOU KNOW!" I bellow and I feel Rose flinch. I feel guilty about that but I need to know.

Dimitri looks at me and then my dad. He nods his head.

I don't know whether to be angry at my dad and Dimitri for hiding this or happy because at last I have a sibling. That's what I've always wanted. A brother who I can talk to and confide in. I do with Rose and Christian and Eddie but it isn't the same. Does Dimitri have anymore siblings? If he does do they have children? I could be an uncle.

All of this they have denied me. Denied me a family.

"Get out." I whisper.

No one moves.

"I said GET OUT!" I shout. "EVERYONE!"

Everyone scurries out quickly. Nathan has one last sneer at Rose and Dimitri and leaves. Tatiana smiles apologetically at her and squeezes her shoulder. Why is she apologising to her! I'm the victim here!

Dimitri looks like he wants to say something but decides against it and Rose goes to leave with him. I grab her arm and stop her. I try to ignore the slight look of fear in her face. Shit, I scared her. I'm so sorry, baby girl.

"The name. When you said Georgiana for a girl, who suggested it?" I look at her. Georgiana was more than a friend. She is Dimitri's aunt, I know it.

Her silence speaks volumes. "It was Dimitri. Why?"

"My aunt Georgiana, had a sister Olena. I remember her telling me. I just need to be alone, Rose." I sit down and retreat into the only way I know how to cope. Drinking and cigarettes. I hear people talking in the kitchen but I don't know who. I don't care.

I can't explain how I feel. I'm angry my dad cheated on my mom. And I know by Dimitri's age that it was when mom lost my older sister that this affair started. Maybe it was before that? It's unforgivable either way. But for them to keep it quiet? That was the worst. Because it wasn't then who suffered, not Dimitri, or my dad, or whatever family Dimitri had, it was me. The only one who didn't know.

All I had wanted all my life was brothers and sisters. I was the only successful pregnancy my mom had out of six so I had pretty much accepted that I was never going to have that. And finding Rose and marrying her and having kids with her has filled that gap. I have something to call my. My own family.

But finding out I had that before? That I had always had what I wanted and denied that my whole life? And for it to be Dimitri of all people! I mean, I liked the guy but he was also in love with my wife. His aura still glowed when he saw her or was in the same room as her. Just like hers did for me, which made me feel better. Dimitri would be better for her, not as many issues and royals wouldn't look down on her or reject her if she was with him. But I can't imagine my life without. I don't want a life without her.

I don't know how I long I sit there when the man himself walks in. "Adrian, I have a lot of explaining to do, I know. And I am here whenever you are ready to talk about this. I understand if you don't want to recognise us as family. And regardless of this I still consider you a friend and I hope to be able to continue to serve as your guardian." He said 'us'. He must have siblings if he said that. Unless he just meant his mother?

I say nothing, I just continue drinking the bottle of whiskey I found hidden in the drinks cabinet and smoking my cigarette. Eventually, Dimitri gets the hint and leaves the room.

Maybe I should go to bed? Being close to Rose comforts me and helps clear my head. Maybe she won't want me to? Maybe I scared her too much? I don't know. At some point, I don't really remember when, I grab another bottle of whiskey and another packet of cigarettes.

And I think I must have fallen asleep because all I can see is Rose, a sad expression on her face. She's holding two tiny babies wrapped in blankets and is walking away from me. And all my begging and pleading just won't bring them back. She looks right into my eyes and takes my children away from me, and there is nothing I can do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm running towards Rose. She keeps walking away from me, holding the hands of the two children that walk by her side. No matter how fast I run or how much I shout she never turns.

"Baby, please don't take them from me!" I beg for the hundredth time.

She stops dead and faces me. The children are no longer there. "I had to, baby. You don't deserve a family." She smiles. I feel something touch me and I jump awake.

"What? Where am I?" I mumble.

"You're in the living room. You fell asleep." Rose smiles down at me. She's here. She never left. I sit up and my head spins. "We're gonna go shopping for some baby stuff. Dimitri is staying here; he's moving the game stuff into the basement."

"Ok. I'll have a shower and stuff and join you later." I smile, rubs my eyes and places my hands on my beautiful wife's very swollen tummy. "Whoa, you grew overnight didn't you, munchkins." I kiss her stomach and feel such an overwhelming joy. These are my children and this is my wife. And I love them so much.

"Yeah, damn inconvenience. I'll text you where we are. Please make sure you tell Dimitri, even if you just leave a note. He doesn't have to come with you if you don't want. He understands." She kisses me lightly but I don't say anything. What am I going to do about Dimitri?

After they leave, I head upstairs, ignoring my pounding head and shower and get changed.

"Shit!" I hear Dimitri shout from outside and a crash follows.

"What's happened?" I ask, coming out of my room and suppress my laughter. Dimitri is tangled in wires and cables trying to carry the X-box.

"Rose, said to move the stuff out of the games room into the basement. So I thought I'd make a start seeing as I didn't know if I'd be doing anything today. Turns out it's harder than it looks." He chuckles.

I suppose now a good a time as any to talk to him right? While we're both occupied?

"I'll give you a hand." I move to pick up some stuff and walk downstairs. Dimitri just looks stunned.

Setting everything up takes the longest, and Dimitri and I work in silence. Occasionally asking the other to pass something or hold something in place. Maybe Dimitri isn't ready to talk?

"Maybe we should stop trying to avoid this massive elephant in the room and just talk?" Dimitri says after everything is finished.

I sigh. "Yeah, we should. I don't want this to be awkward for anyone, especially Rose. She doesn't need this right now."

Dimitri nods in agreement. "I can imagine you have questions, right? You can ask me anything you want."

Then let the interogation begin, Belikov. "Do you have siblings?"

"Three sisters."

I have sisters too? "What are their names?"

"Karolina, she is the oldest, Soyna and Viktoria, they're younger. Karolina has two children Paul and Zoya. Soyna's pregnant." He smiles, he clearly loves his sisters. And my dad's affair clearly started before my lost the baby.

"Tell me about them." I push. I want to know everything about them. They're my family too now.

Dimitri talks for ages about his family. His mother, Olena -he doesn't say anything about her relationship with my father, I'm thankful for that- is everything that I wanted my mom to be. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother dearly but I would've liked it if she was around more when I was kid, instead of being left with Auntie G all the time.

"Do you miss them?" I ask. I could tell just by looking at him he did.

"Yeah. I do. The last time I saw them was when..." he trails off and looks down.

"What happened?"

"Last time I saw them Zoya had just been born. I left my charge and he was killed." He looks down.

Looking at Dimitri now, him talking so openly about his family and showing how much he loves his job and respects his charges, I begin to wonder why I never liked the guy. Maybe its because he always seemed detached? Because I had taken away the girl he loves from him? I don't know. But it is clear that he is a nice, genuine guy.

"Dimitri, I know we've never really seen eye to eye. And I know you probably don't like me because I took Rose away from you. But...listening to you talk about your family... I can't imagine having a better brother than you. And I'm gonna pay for your...our family to come here. I want to meet them and I want them to be when Rose has the twins so they can meet them to." I say, and Dimitri looks ecstatic.

"Thank you so much, Adrian. Not just for paying for my family to visit but for accepting us. I've always wanted a brother." He smiles and hold out his hand and I shake it.

"I'm not hugging you." I smirk and turn on the X-box.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Adrian? Dimitri?" I hear Rose's voice over the sound of our game and hear the door open. I wonder what she's going to make of all this?

"Hey, guys."

We both turn around and she Rose's confused expression. She's so adorbale. "Hey, baby. I was going to come shopping but I thought Dimitri and I could have a talk." I pause the game and Rose sits down in an armchair. I notice she's tired and just sitting down seem hard for her.

"So you guys seem to have sorted it out?" I say

"Yeah. We figured why should a prick like our dad stop us being family? Yeah it was a shock but just think, Rose, I've always wanted a sibling and now I have four! I mean I haven't meet Dimitri's sisters but I'm going to pay for all of them to come over and stay for a while. Did you know I have nieces and nephews?"

"Yeah, Adrian wanted to know all about my family. I think this is the most we've ever spoken." Dimitri smiles.

Rose smiles and I see tears in her eyes. My poor baby girl. "I'm so glad you two could work this out."

"Baby, why are you crying?"I sit on the arm of her chair and brush her tears away. I to see her cry even if its happy.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones." She giggles.

"Well let's see what you brought my little terrors." I take her hand and all three us head up the stairs.

For once everything is going right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, let me know!<strong>


	34. Authors Note 2

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for being a terrible person and not updating sooner but a little thing called life got in the way!

I would like to thank you to everyone for reviewing and following and favouriting (I think that is a word) I really appreciate it. And also to everyone that has sent me personal messages with links to their stories, I am not ignoring you I just haven't had time to read them. But I give you an iron clad promise that I will!

Anyway, I have this week off work and I promise to update the story by the end of the week. I am also going to be working on some original stuff which I shall let you all know about.

And thanks again to everyone, it really is amazing that every likes me writing. It does mean a lot to me. Maybe, one day I will achieve my dream of getting published! That's after my wedding of course, only 12 weeks left! :D


	35. Chapter 32

**Hello all! As promised here is the next chapter. Again I apologise for it being long overdue and I hope you like it. **

**I usually thank everyone for reviewing and everything but I have lost the list of everyone but you all know who you are and as usual it is very much appreciated. **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

* * *

><p>Pregnancy is not what I thought it would be. I thought it would be lovely and I'd be happy and glowing and strangers would come up to me and put their hands on mu bump to feel the babies kick and Adrian and I would be blissfully happy. But it is me so of course it is not going to work like that.<p>

As the months went on the bigger I got, and the bigger I got the more uncomfortable I got and the more uncomfortable I got the more irritable I got. I had turned into a monster. And everyone hated me.

I noticed everyone tip toed around me and only asked me something or spoke to me when it was absolutely necessary. A few times I had gotten so irritated with everyone, they had gone and stayed in some of the rooms in the guardian hall, including Adrian. I thought that was a bit much, which in turn, annoyed me more. After Adrian had gone to stay elsewhere, I didn't speak to him for weeks out of annoyance and only did start speaking him because I started having Braxton Hicks contractions.

Despite all of this, everything in the house got sorted. The nursery was decorated thanks to some decorators Tatiana knew and they also did the munchkin's room. Both were painted a pale yellow and had animated characters painted on the walls leaving space for us to use the stencils Eddie and Christian got to paint their names on there too. There was a changing table and toy chest put in the nursery which was slowly getting fuller everyday. The drawers of the changing table was full to the brim with diapers, wipes, baby grows in every possible colour (all of them no doubt designer, which I had insisted was pointless because they would probably get ruined anyway), pacifiers, bibs, different bedding and baby bath things (some of it looked, again, really expensive but I was too tired to argue for once).

The greatest thing about all o the stuff we got for the kids was the crib. It was the biggest I had ever seen. It was the baby equivalent of a four poster bed. It was circular in a pale cream with matching, filmy drapes which concealed a baby mobile with Adrian had custom made, choosing all the pieces himself.

"They said we can add other things on there was well with their names embroidered on them. Or you can change it completely if you want." Adrian said, panic in his eyes as he did the big reveal of the crib, not knowing how I was going to react.

I stood in front of the crib taking everything in and Adrian moved to stand behind me. I ate a spoonful of my mashed potato (which was practically all I had eaten for the past few months, I just couldn't get enough of it).

"What do you think, babe?" Adrian asked tentatively, placing his hands around me and on my bump. I was glad we couldn't see my face. I had tears in my eyes and he worried whenever I got upset, which was a lot.

Wiping my eyes I answered him "I love it!" I turned to face him and he was beaming.

"I'm glad you like it." he said, relief clear in his voice. I tried to hug him but the bump made the difficult so Adrian bent down and kissed me lightly instead.

"Guys," Eddie's voice came from the doorway. "They're here." And he walked away.

"Are you ok? Are you sure you want to do this?" I said to Adrian, continuing to eat my potato.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah I do. This is what I have always wanted." He took my hand, kissed the back of it and lead me out of the door and down the stairs, having to stop a couple of times because it was such a long way.

We entered the living room and Adrian stopped dead. Everyone turned around to face us and Lissa, Mia, Eddie and Christian all left the room.

"Adrian," Dimitri stepped forward, smiling and stood beside us. "Meet your family."

Olena Belikov was a very striking woman. She had the same hair and eye colour as Dimitri but was smaller in stature but had a very commanding presence. Her face was pretty but was aged and I imagined she was younger than she looked. From what I knew she had a hard life.

There were three other women with her who I assumed were Dimitri's sisters. There were also three children, a boy who must be around the age of eight or nine who was spitting image of Dimitri, there were two girls, one was roughly a year old and was clinging to the older of Dimitri's sisters and another was only a few months old and was fast asleep in Olena's arms.

"Mama, who is Uncle Dimka talking to?" The little boy said and I saw Dimitri smile, Adrian was still frozen to the spot.

"That is our brother Adrian, Paul. Which makes him your uncle." The woman, took hold of Paul's hand, still holding the little girl and came towards us.

"Adrian. I'm Karolina. And this is my son Paul and daughter Zoya." Karolina said. She has a stronger accent than Dimitri and has the typical Belikov traits of brown hair and eyes. She was quite tall for a woman and I couldn't help but think she would have made a brilliant guardian.

Paul let go of his mother's hand and stood right in front of Adrian, who crouched down to his eye level.

"Hi there, little man." Adrian said. Paul didn't move for a moment. "How was your trip?"

It was another few moments for anyone did anything, and I could tell Adrian was getting nervous. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"I like him, Mama." Paul said and threw his arms around Adrian, who tentatively hugged him back. "Its nice to meet you, Uncle Adrian." Paul whispered.

After that, Adrian relaxed as we were introduced to the rest of the family. Dimitri's sister Sonya was his next sister and she had baby Yeva, named after their grandmother, who was too ill to travel, and the youngest sibling was Viktoria, who I like immediately.

I think the biggest meeting for Adrian was Olena. Having been so close to her sister Georgiana, I think he wanted that connection back again. On several occasions, he had said to me that Olena had seemed like the mother that he had always wanted.

"Adrian," Olena stepped towards him and he hugged her fiercely. "Thank you for accepting us. You didn't have to do that. Thank you."

"Not accepting you wasn't even an option." Adrian said and I could tell he was crying. I got up from my position from the couch, Sonya, Karolina and I were swapping pregnancy stories and placed my hand on Adrian's shoulder.

He pulled away from Olena and smiled down at me. "Olena, this is my wife, Rose."

"I would hug you, Rose but I don't think I'll be able to." she laughed, placing her hands on my bump, the twins kicking madly.

"Yeah I know, its ridiculous, right?" I laughed with her.

We all sat in the living room and talked. Adrian was awe of the Belikovs. He played with Paul and Zoya, he spoke endlessly to Olena and the girls about their life, what Baia was like. I think he was surprised at how much they had struggled, and it was obvious he felt guilty on his father's behalf with we all insisted he shouldn't.

As evening fell, Soyna and Karolina left for the house that Adrian had got for them to stay in to take the children to bed, and the other's joined us for dinner and the conversations continued.

It must have been ten at night when Olena and Viktoria decided to go to bed and I noticed Dimitri went with them. Eddie and Christian retired to the games room as they usually did and Mia and Lissa started to clean up the kitchen.

Adrian and I stayed in the living room, my head in his lap, him stroking my hair.

"How you feeling?" I asked him

"I can't believe it. They're better than I could have imagined. I finally feel like that missing piece has gone, you know? And I didn't even realise it was there."

"We only have one thing to worry about now though." I said

"What's that?" Adrian asked, worry lacing his voice.

I smiled "Well with such a big family, I worry about the arguments over baby sitting." I laughed and Adrian laughed with me.

And that was when the pain started.

* * *

><p><strong>The babies are coming! Next chapter we will meet the baby Ivashkovs and there are surprises in store...<strong>

**Get reviewing, my lovelies!**


	36. Chapter 33

**Me again! I was tempted to wait a bit to submit this chapter and keep you all in suspense but I wouldn't be that mean ;) **

**Big thank yous to xDropDeadBeautifulx, Vampswols4L, Booklover9477, ReadandWrite11 and sydsam10 for reviewing and favouriting. It is very much appreciated. **

**So here is the babies birt****h and as promised, there is a surprise in store!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Acadmey**

* * *

><p>The next hour passed in a whirlwind. Adrian was shouting for Lissa and Mia to stay with me while he got the bag we had packed to take to the hospital. Eddie and Christian came rushing up from the games room after hearing the commotion. Eddie ran to get Dimitri and Christian was ordered buy a very frantic Adrian to get a car to take me to hospital.<p>

"Ok everyone this is just how we said, no one panic. No one get worked up, we have to stay calm for Rose." Adrian said, in a very not calm, panicked way. "Where the fuck is Christian with that car!?" he bellowed and Lissa and Mia flinched.

I sighed. "Adrian, my waters haven't broken yet, I might not be in labour." I said, knowing damn well I was lying and that my waters had broken about an hour ago when I went to the bathroom but didn't want to worry him.

I had been told by the mid wife if my waters broke and I was having contractions to go to hospital. But I hadn't had a contraction so I kept it quiet. That was the right thing to do. Right?

"Rose, I know your waters have broken. You're aura has changed which is how I know, Lissa will agree with me." Adrian said and I could tell he was annoyed.

At exactly the right moment, Dimitri and Eddie walked through the door.

"Rose! Are you ok? Are in a lot of pain? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Dimitri said, all flustered and, again, not calm.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt, yeah you can take us. But you and Eddie need to stay here with Mia and Lissa and Christian." I said, getting up when Christian appeared at the doorway.

"You can't make us stay here!" Lissa exclaimed. "They are our godchildren!"

"Yeah and we want to be there too. Right, Christian?" Eddie said, determined.

"You speak for yourself. I for one don't want to Rose drop her sprog." Trust Christian to say that.

Then everyone started arguing about who was coming, who shouldn't go. Not one of them considering me.

I pulled out my phone and waddled into the kitchen.

"Hathaway."

"Mom? Can you make it to the hospital at court? I'm in labour. And can you let Dad know too." I said. Surprisingly, my mother had taken the news of my pregnancy rather well. So do my father. He was flying in from Russia next to be here for the birth but, unlike their parents, the children decided to turn up early for something. What they had to learn.

"Oh my god! Ok, just stay calm, breathe. Is Adrian there? How is he? Make sure he doesn't leave your side until I get there." Mom said, again not being calm. Was I the only one capable of that?

"Mom! Calm down. I'm fine. We're going to the hospital now. I'll be fine. See you later." I hung up before she could say anything else.

A contraction hit me then, a ripping and stabbing sensation coursing through my body and I clutched my bump thinking that if I didn't it would be ripped from my body. When it had passed, I stormed back into the living where everyone was still arguing. They were going to listen to the pregnant lady for one.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" I shouted and, surprisingly they complied. "Right, I am having these babies and I am having them now. I need to get to hospital. Dimitri you can drive us there but you come straight back here and let everyone know what is happening. Adrian, you are coming with me and no one else. No arguments. Adrian will call the house when they are born and everyone can come then. Understand? Good. Let's go have some babies." And I walked as fast as I could, which wasn't very, out of the house and towards the car that was idling on the curb.

Adrian slid into the seat beside me and Dimitri climbed into the driver's seat and pulled away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

My contractions were about an hour apart now, and I had been here for twelve hours. Twelve! Why was this so damn hard?

"You're coming along nicely, Rose. Not long to go now." The midwife, whose name was Ava, smiled reassuringly at me. "If you would like things to move along a little bit quicker, we can put you in the birthing pool and that will help the babies."

I nodded, not capable of any speech. I was tired, I was in pain and the gas and air wasn't doing much good. Because I was early they wouldn't give me pethadine and I hated the thought of a epidural.

"Babe, you know the other alternative." Adrian said, as Ava left the room to get the birthing pool ready.

A contraction started and I gripped Adrian's hand and inhaled on the gas and air, moaning in agony.

"I am not having a c-section." I growled at Adrian when the pain had passed. "Not unless I have to." I knew that if I was in labour much longer I would have to have one but I was not doing it otherwise.

Adrian didn't say anything after that, but I knew he was annoyed. He had been brilliant throughout the whole labour, he had held my hand, stroked my hair, reassured me the whole time but I wasn't giving in. No way.

A few minutes later, Ava came back and told me the pool was ready. Adrian helped me up off the bed and I felt another contraction. I lent over the bed and inhaled again. They were definitely getting stronger. At least twenty minutes apart now. Adrian rubbed my back and tried to soothe me but it was over quickly.

With the help of Ava and Adrian, I made my way down the corridor to the pool. Stripping my pyjamas off, I slipped into the warm water and sighed. It felt amazing.

"As unglamorous as this is, the best position is on your knees, facing out of the pool. So, Adrian if you come here and stand in front of Rose, you can hold her hands and support her." Adrian complied and I gripped his hands tightly. I knew I didn't have long left.

"Ava, could you ring my brother, Dimitri and tell him how things are going?" Adrian said. My heart swelled at hearing him say that. Depsite the pain I was in, i smiled.

"You can do that. It won't take long."

"Mom?" I cried and she all but pushed Adrian out of the way to take his place. "Adrian, hurry back please." I moaned as another contraction hit. Reluctantly, he left the room.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart but you're doing so well." Mom said, stroking my hair.

I was in the pool for about ten minutes when I felt like I wanted to push.

"Adrian, I need to push." I moaned as the contractions kept coming thick and fast.

"Rose, do you want the babies in the pool do you want to move to the bed?" Ava said, I noticed she had put gloves and a plastic apron on.

"I want to move." I panted and Adrian and my Mom helped me out. I put my vest top back on for some sort of dignity and struggled up on to the bed.

"Rose, I need to have a look and see where the babies are. So can you open your legs for me?" Ava said and I complied.

"Adrian, Mom, stay here." I muttered, not wanting them see anything that was down below. I bet it was disgusting.

"I can see one of the heads. So I need to push as hard as you can. Ok? Don't stop until I tell you to." Ava said, calmly.

I gripped Adrian's hand and pushed with everything I had. It wasn't like in TV shows with all the screaming and crying, I was told to stop that and concentrate on giving birth.

"Stop pushing and pant, Rose. The first one is nearly out."

I wanted to carry on pushing, but I did as I was told. Ava told me to push again and this time it felt different. It felt like I wet myself if I'm honest. But then I heard the cry.

"Well done, Rose. You have a boy." Ava smiled and I felt her push up my top and place the baby on my tummy. Skin to skin.

I couldn't believe it. In my arms was my baby. My baby boy. I felt his warm, slick skin against mine and felt his little panting breaths. I looked down on him, his face all wrinkled and pink. His eyes scrunched closed. How could you love someone so much that you had only just met?

Adrian was beside me, tears in his eyes. He kissed my head and he held his index finger out to the baby. And as best as little man could, he held his finger. It was the sweetest moment I had ever seen. Adrian and his son. His first son, his first child, had bonded already.

"Rose, baby number two is coming." Ava said, taking the baby from me and handing him to Adrian who in turn, handed him to my Mom.

"Here you go, Grandma." He said and she beamed and I think she was crying too.

"Just like before, Rose. Push until I say." Ava said. I didn't know if I had the energy but I summoned it from somewhere and pushed as hard as I could.

"Pant for me, Rose. That's a good girl." I didn't know how much more I could do.

"You can do it, baby." Adrian whispered, not realising I had said that aloud.

"Big push, Rose." Ava exclaimed and I pushed and pushed until I heard the cry of my second child.

"Baby number two." Ava said and placed the baby on my tummy, just like she had before. "A baby girl." She smiled.

She was louder than her brother, which is what you'd expect with her being my daughter. She cried even when I held her and unlike her brother, didn't want to hold Adrian's finger.

"Ok, Rose. One more to go." Ava said.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, shocked. One more? Didn't she know twins meant two?

"There is another baby." She said, looking at me like I was stupid.

"They said there was only two!" I shouted, startling both the babies so they started crying again.

"I'm sorry to surprise you but there is definitely another baby."

I knew she was right because I could feel something there and that urge to push had started again.

"We haven't prepared for three." I whispered, gripping Adrian's hand as I pushed.

"Just concentrate on this first, Rose." Ava's calm voice soothed me. "Pant for me Rose and then one big push."

I hadn't noticed Adrian had taken baby number two off my chest until baby number three was placed there. I was shocked. I now had three children. Two girls and a boy. What were we going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Get reviewing! :D <strong>


	37. Chapter 34

**Hello all! I know two chapters in one day is impressive but I have some bad news. This is the last chapter in this story. However, I shall continue writing and continue the story but in a different way. So it isn't all bad. **

**Thank you to everyone for their support, which has been overwhelming. I have to admit I was very surprised that anyone actually liked the story!**

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter but I promise I won't be away for long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

* * *

><p>Everyone descended on the hospital about an hour after the babies were born. I had told Adrian not to tell anyone there were three babies. I wanted to do that myself.<p>

I was in a private room in the maternity block of the hospital courtesy of the Queen who had send a congratulatory message and said she would visit when we were home. I had put some clean pyjamas on and had put all the babies in baby grows, all different colours so I knew which one was which. Luckily we had packed a few just in case we were in hospital for a while so we had enough to cater for the unexpected baby.

Adrian and I were squeezed onto the hospital bed, me holding the two girls and him our boy. Both of us overjoyed and shocked and our three little bundles of joy.

Lissa and Mia were the first ones in the room and they gasped upon seeing the five of us all together. Eddie and Dimitri were constantly beaming and smiling and Christian, seemed his normal uninterested self but I could tell he was happy.

"Everyone, say hello to the Ivashkov triplets." I smiled and everyone stared at me stunned but still managed to look happy.

"They said there was only two." Lissa said, sitting on the other side and studying all three babies.

"They got it wrong. One of the girls is smaller than the other two so that might be why they didn't see her and her heart beat might not have been as strong. But they are all healthy, nothing wrong with them." Adrian, who had a permanent smile on his face, handed our son to Liss and took one of the girls off me.

"I can't believe it." Lissa whispered. "You're parents! The two people who would never think to get married and have kids has done it!" she exclaimed and took my little man over to where the others were standing and they all admired him and said how gorgeous he was.

"What about names? You couldn't agree on two let alone three." Eddie said, eventually getting a hold of little man, all of the babies had been taken off me and Adrian.

Shit, names. I'd forgotten about that.

"Well you said a son would we be named after me right?" Adrian beamed, kissing my forehead by way of coercion.

"Yeah I did. I was thinking for a middle name, Mason." I looked and Eddie and who looked down at the baby.

"Adrian Mason." He said, the baby gurgling. "I think he likes it." He whispered and I could tell he was crying, just like I was.

"What about the girls." Dimitri said, whilst pulling faces at one of the babies.

That was the difficult part. Neither of us could agree on a girls name except Georgiana so having another girl was making it harder. How were we going to think of middle names too?

"Well we have Georgiana for little pink over there." Adrian said referring to the baby Christian was holding in a pink baby grown. "But we don't know about middle names or another first name." He sighed.

"You said Christina before right?" Lissa said. "How about that?"

"I like Christina but to me, she doesn't look like a Christina. Does that make sense?" I said, looking at Lissa knowing Adrian didn't agree.

"Yeah. What about having names of family members?" Lissa said.

"Georgiana Tatitana." I said. I liked it.

"You'd give her my aunt's name?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah. I think it goes well. Christian, see what she thinks." I said. I had read online that when naming children, they would say the name to them and if they made a noise they liked it.

Christian raised his eyebrows. "I think it's stupid but we'll give it ago. How about it Georgiana Tatiana?" he said and she started crying. I took that as a good thing.

"She can't like if she's crying." Adrian said dejected.

"She made a noise which is good enough for me." I smiled. Two down one to go.

"What about the other one?" Eddie said, looking over at the little yellow bundle Dimitri was holding.

"That's the tricky one." I said, looking at Adrian who shrugged.

"How's mom and babies doing?" Ava entered the room, in her usual scrubs and smiled at me. "Looks like you've got a big family." She smiled

"This is only half of them." I laughed thinking of all the others that still had to meet the triplets.

"How is naming coming along?" Ava said whilst checking the monitors I was hooked up to.

"We have two named but we are stuck for more girls names." Adrian said, taking Adrian Jr off Eddie.

"It is always hard when you aren't prepared. A name will just come to you." Ava had finished her check on me and was now looking at baby Georgiana. "When my mom had my sister, she was stuck between having Eleanor and Melody so she combined the two and had Elodie." She smiled and moved to the other baby girl.

That was it! "Elodie. That's that name." I exclaimed and I could see Adrian smiling out the corner of my eye.

"You like it? I always thought it was kind of stupid?" Ava laughed, moving to check on Adrian Jr.

"Well I love it. So you can thank your mom for being amazing." I smiled at her and she squeezed my shoulder.

"Everything seems fine here. Just press the button if you need anything. And I hate to remind you all but visiting is over in an hour and you've already been here longer than you should have. Sorry guys." She smiled at everyone and left the room.

"Janine."

"Yes, Adrian?" My mom said from the corner. She'd been making phone calls to everyone telling them the news.

"No I meant the name. Ava was saying about her mom and you said her mom was amazing so why not give Elodie the middle name Janine?" Adrian suggested, standing up to rock baby Adrian who had started crying.

"Elodie Janine has a nice ring to it." Mia said, taking a crying Georgiana from a scared looking Christian. I couldn't wait for the day he and Lissa had children.

It did. I know me and mom had had our ups and downs, more downs, but she had been brilliant through my pregnancy and the birth and had supported me and Adrian. Not always but she had recently.

"You don't have to do that. There are hundreds of other names you can pick." Mom said, trying to hold back the tears I could see in her eyes.

"I can't speak for Rose, but I want her to have her name. We all know you're going to be the only Grandmother they have, except Olena," Adrian smiled at Dimitri but he was too busy trying to stop Elodie crying. If they were all going to cry at exactly the same time it was going be a nightmare. I'm glad I elected to bottle feed. It would be hell otherwise. "so why shouldn't we? And besides, we haven't always seen eye to eye and I want this to be a way that we can draw a line in the sand and start again." Adrian smiled, giving up trying to soothe baby Adrian and handed him to me where he stopped crying immediately.

"We'll I like it so that's sorted." I smiled at mom. "Welcome to the world Adrian Mason, Georgiana Tatiana and Elodie Janine Ivashkov." I beamed.

"It's going to be confusing having two Adrian's in the house." Dimitri laughed.

"We'll call baby Adrian Junior." Adrian said. I didn't like the idea but then it would save a lot of confusion.

The last hour went by quickly, and everyone reluctantly put the children back in their crib.

"Everything is just so exhausting." I sighed and stretched out my limbs, suddenly feeling very stiff. The babies were all asleep and I wanted to follow them.

"I know, babe. In a way, I'm dreading having them home. We'll have to do everything by ourselves. And I'm dreading the night feeds." Adrian said, lying on his side on the bed next to me. Somehow I had got a room with a double bed in it so Adrian didn't have to sleep on the floor.

"I don't want to think about that until tomorrow. All I want to now is sleep." I yawned, putting my head on Adrian's chest him wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head.

"You've done well, baby girl. I'm so proud of you. As hard as it was watching you in pain, I can see now why you wanted to do it yourself." Adrian muttered so quietly I wasn't sure if he said it. But I feel asleep too soon after to say anything anyway.

The next day was the day we were dreading. Taking the screaming, crying, sleep shattering triplets home.

Dimitri had come to pick us all up, assuring us that everything had been sorted at the house to accommodate the extra baby. They slept the short way back to the house and carried on sleeping when we put in their crib for which I was grateful. It would give me a chance to sterilise the bottles we'd need and catch up on a bit of sleep. Lissa had promised that if they woke up she would help Adrian but I had a feeling I would wake up anyway.

The next time I opened my eyes it was morning. I had slept for hours.

"Adrian?" I whispered to him, shaking him slightly.

"What?" he mumbled in coherently.

"Why didn't you wake me? Did they cry much?" I asked, frantically. Looking over at the triplets seeing them starting to stir.

"They woke up four times, babe. I fed them and changed them. I tried waking you but you were out for the count." He said, yawning. Turning over on his other side and falling back to sleep.

I sighed, feeling bad that I had left him to do everything and hoped no one else had woken up because of the triplets crying.

I got out of bed and went to pick them up. They didn't cry so I assumed they weren't hungry or needed changing yet so donning the carrier thing (I didn't know what it was called) I put Junior in there and held the other two in my arms and took them downstairs. We had all the stuff we needed for night feeds and changing upstairs but we also had it downstairs too. I felt sorry for everyone having to live with us, having baby stuff everywhere. Maybe they would move out? I wouldn't blame them.

"Morning, Ivashkovs." Dimitri smiled, setting down his mug on the coffee table and taking Elodie off me.

"Someone is happy this morning." I said. Placing Georgiana and Junior in the little wicker basket crib we had downstairs.

"Well, if I'm honest, I was worried the babies crying was going to keep us all up but we didn't hear a thing. We did it a bit sneakily but we had the whole house soundproofed while you were in hospital courtesy of the Queen." He smiled down at Elodie and I was surprised at how good Dimitri was with the kids.

"Sound proofing? Really? I half expected you all to move out." I said, starting on making the first lot of bottles.

"Eddie, Lissa, Christian and Mia had spoken about it but then I wouldn't be able to move out because I'm Adrian's guardian." Not once did he look at me, it was like he was speaking to the baby.

"I notice you are rather taken with the Mini Ivashkovs." I tried to hide my smile.

Finally, he looked at me. "Well, they are my nieces and nephew. And, honestly? I can actually be here to see them grow up. I can't do that with Paul, Zoya and Yeva with them being in Baia and I want to be the best Uncle I can." I was surprised by his honesty, as I was always surprised at seeing the 'human' side of Dimitri.

"I guess I hadn't thought of that. And as first Uncle duty. You can give them a bottle." I handed one to him and it annoyed me slightly when he checked the temperature. As if I wouldn't have done it already.

We fed all three of them in silence and then winded them and put them back in their crib to sleep. Again. As much as I loved them, they were incredibly boring.

I started I make some breakfast and everyone, except Adrian, had emerged by then, all saying they had slept perfectly with no interruptions. I felt sorry for Adrian having to do all of it by himself.

It was midday before Adrian was up and I had just put the triplets down for yet another sleep.

"You should have woken me when they got up." Adrian wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"I did but you were so tired you fell back to sleep so I left you. Dimitri and Lissa helped." I said, leaning my head against him.

We stood like that for a while. Everyone except Dimitri had gone out and he was in the office doing Guardian stuff. It was nice to have a quiet moment. I doubted we would get many of them anymore.

I got to thinking about what had happened over the last few months. How differently my life had turned out to how I had planned. This time eighteen months ago I was determined to be a guardian and serve Lissa to the best that I could. I wanted to be with Dimitri for Christ sake. And yet I had married a Royal, I had children and I had to give up a guardian career before it had even started. And as much as I had deferred from the actual plan, I wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

"You ok, babe?" Adrian asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I sighed. "I was just distracted."

* * *

><p><strong>Please get reviewing and keep looking out for the next story. I know a lot people had said about me carrying on with my oneshot called Broken Arrow so that may be my course but I do have some other stories in mind. <strong>

**You shall hear from me soon, my lovelies! :D **


	38. Authors Note

Hi guys!

Just a note to say that I am working on a new story, I haven't abandoned you!

Married life has got in the way of writing but I promise I will get back to it.

For updates please follow me on Twitter **LittleDhampir21**, I shall keep posting, I have been a bit lax recently….

Anyway, I am still here, I am working on it and I shall be posting, fingers crossed, soon.

Thank you, my lovelies! :D


	39. Authors Note (again)

Hello my lovelies!

Just a quick update on things. I know a lot of you have been leaving reviews and I've even had a couple of private messages asking where I have been and what I have been doing. I know it has been ages since I have posted anything on here, so I'll keep you up to speed on what I am doing.

For the moment, Is It More Than A Distraction is finished, as far as that story goes I think I have written all I can, in the future I might do a sequel to that may focus on different main characters instead of Rose and Adrian but that won't be for a while.

I started a new Twilight story called One True Love. That is still a work in progress. I like to try and write a few chapters ahead in a story I am writing just so I can try and keep continuity going, which is something I am really paranoid about, so fingers crossed I will be posting that soon.

As for Broken Arrow the VA one shot I did. So many people have left reviews telling me to carry on with it, and I am in the process of doing that but that is something that I want to get exactly right. That idea took me a long time to put onto paper especially with making the characters human and whatnot. I didn't intend to write it as a fan fiction story, it was an original piece which I uploaded on a different website, not affiliated with fan fiction for fiction press and it didn't really get a great response, so when I started Is It More Than A Distraction, and looked more into writing fan fiction, I decided that that was the way to go and I was surprised that I got such a good response as I did, so thank you all for that.

So I will be continuing Broken Arrow but what I wanted to know is, is that something you want to carry on as a VA fan fiction or is it something that you would like to see as an original story again? This is kind of why I am doing this post to put the feelers out to what you guys want. I literally live for the feedback and the reviews that you give me and that really helps with my writing process, what you guys think of the characters and their development and the possible story lines that characters will follow and whatnot.

So leave a review, let me know what you guys think. I am posting this on all my stories so everyone will see it so I apologise if some of you read this twice!

Thank you all again for supporting me and continuing to read and review and also for your patience I know I have been quiet for a long time but as it does for everyone life gets in the way and I have neglected a lot of things recently if I'm honest so I apologise profusely but promise that I will continue on and hopefully, fingers crossed, get things up and running again soon.

Get those reviews coming in and please please please let me know your thoughts, opinions on Broken Arrow it would be much appreciated :)

I am on twitter as well LittleDhampir21 and I would also maybe like to start a blog but not really sure the best place to do that so any suggestions on that would be helpful too.

Thanks guys and speak to you soon xx


End file.
